Trapped
by Chrisy Nicole
Summary: Bella was taken by Phil when she was a child, by 13 she was raped and abused by him. She meets a stranger online who vows to help her. Can he reach her before Phil's abuse kills her, or will she forever be trapped. BxE M: violence, language, and rape
1. Life Love Relationships

**please please please dnt read this story if you can't handle rape or explicit language. this story is violent and not intended for young readers. srry!**

I woke up, my body was sore and my head was spinning. Objects were flying all over the place. Colors were too bright for my eyes.

"Get the fuck up!" A loud male voice yelled above me. My head pounded.

"Screw you." I mumbled, turned over, and tried to go back to sleep.

The next thing I knew the sheets were getting pulled out from under me. I fell to the floor with a thud.

"Asswhole." I sneered up at him.

"If you didn't spend all your time partying we wouldn't have to go through this." The man sighed helping me up.

"If you hadn't taken me away from my life and my father than I wouldn't spend all my time partying." I stated glaring at him.

"Why do you always bring that up?" He asked pissed.

"Because it's true." I said stomping out of my room and locking myself inside the bathroom.

Tears started streaming down my face but I didn't make a sound. I turned the shower on and I started my daily ritual. As I cried I remembered the day I was torn away from my family.

_I was at the park playing in the sand box with my best friends. Alice was complaining that I didn't know how to dress, Edward was telling her to shut up, Emmett was picking on Jasper, and Rosalie was playing with a toy car. I was seven, so were Alice and Edward. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were eight. We were all happy. Our parents were watching us from the park benches about ten feet away._

_I got up to go play on the swings. Edward came with me. He would push me and make sure I wouldn't trip and fall. We were the best of friends. I had a tiny crush on him. We spent an hour at the park then we all headed home._

_Daddy and I walked home with Edward, Alice and their parents. On our way home there was an ice cream cart and we would always stop there and get ice cream. I like the ice cream guy his name was Phil and I would always have a conversation with him._

_That day we went to get ice cream and I was the last one to get my vanilla chocolate swirl. I was walking away holding it when I tripped, spilling my ice cream everywhere. I scrapped my knee, but I was used to that. I looked ahead and saw that everyone was already so far ahead._

_Phil looked down at me with a friendly smile and gave me another cone free of charge I thanked him but before he gave me the cone he grabbed me and through me inside the truck parked behind his cart. He drove off with me. He said if I screamed he would kill me, so I remained silent and allowed myself to get abducted. He took me to Florida._

_I've been with Phil for ten years now._

_When I turned twelve for my birthday present he took me into his bedroom and raped me. He said it was exorcise and that it would be fun. It just hurt. Ever since then he would have sex with me whenever he was bored or he couldn't get a girl to go home with him._

_When I turned fifteen I started too rebelled against him. I would bring guys home and make out with them on the couch next to Phil. Sometimes I would even fuck them in my bed. I tried to be loud so he could hear us. I started partying and getting drunk. I would come home wasted or high._

_But this only started the beatings and rougher sex. I was constantly sore and he would get pleasure out of my pain. He would come home with really slutty, skimpy clothing and lingerie. He would force me to wear them. He had me on birth control so he wouldn't get me pregnant._

_He acts like my father when my friends are around but then a lover when we are alone._

I let the warm water wash over my bruises. I gently massaged my scaled from where he pulled at my hair. I waited until the water turned cold before reluctantly stepping out of the shower and getting dressed in a tight green tank top that showed my belly button ring and a lot of cleavage and shorts that just barely covered my butt. I towel dried my hair and walked out of the bathroom.

Instantly I was assaulted. Phil pinned me against the wall and started biting at my skin. His hands trailing over my stomach and up to my breasts. He moaned into my neck.

"I love it when you're wet." He whispered into my ear. A shiver ran through my body.

One hand moved down to my butt and pulled my legs around his waist. I could feel his dick against me. I held in my moan. He pulled my lips to his and pushed his tongue inside my mouth. He rolled his tongue against the roof of my mouth and another shiver passed through my body.

I wanted him to stop. I bit his tongue and instantly he let me go. I dropped to the floor landing on my ass. My head was right next to his erection. I looked up at him waiting for the hitting to come.

"Damn it, Isabella. Why must you always ruin everything?" He leaned down and slapped me hard across the face. Then he walked away.

I stood up and called my friend Ayva. After the first ring she picked up.

"Bella! God, sweaty what's wrong?" She asked frantically. I told her everything that Phil did to me when I was thirteen. She promised never to tell anyone and I trusted her. She's never let me down. "What did that bastard do this time?"

"Nothing, just the usual." I brushed it off. "So do you want to go to the mall today?"

"Ok? But only if you're sure you're ok." She stated.

"I'll meet you there in ten." I hung up my phone, grabbed my keys, and walked towards the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Phil asked from the couch.

"Out." I stated, still walking.

"Out where?" He asked.

"The mall with Ayva and Kevin." I turned and glared at him.

"When will you be home?"

"I don't know. You tell me." I said sarcastically.

"Don't use that tone with me." He yelled.

"You're not my father!!" I screamed back.

He got up and walked over to me. I stayed, unmoving, where I was. I didn't even flinch when he punched me in the stomach. He grabbed me by the arm and threw me against the floor. I knocked over a lamp and slid into the wall. He kicked me in the leg and turned walking away.

I stood up and walked out the door. I got my car and sped to the mall. I met Ayva and Kevin in the food court. A smile was plastered across my face. Kevin smiled back but Ayva didn't buy it. She glared at each and every one of my bruises.

"I can't believe that you just let him do that!" She hissed as I approached.

"It's easier if I just take it lying down." I stated looking around the food court. "So are you guy's hungry?" I asked trying to change the subject. Kevin looked between us, confused.

"You need to tell someone!"

"We've been through this. He knows where my dad lives, he could kill him." I sighed exasperated. "I think I'm in the mood for Thai food." I commented, walking towards the booth.

"So why don't you warn you dad or anyone from before?" She asked.

"I can't remember any of the numbers. I was too young to have them memorized." I said sadly.

"Why don't I ever know what you two are talking about until it's over?" Kevin asked.

"Because, you're too busy paying attention to Bella's chest or ass." Ayva joked with her brother.

"Do not." Kevin defended blushing.

"It's ok Kevin, I don't blame you. I blame Phil making me dress like a complete hooker." I growled. I placed my order, got my food and sat down at a table.

"Are you sure you can't remember anything about your past life?" Ayva asked.

"I can only remember that damned day." I growled stabbing a piece of chicken. "God I can never forgive him."

"You shouldn't have to." Ayva said pissed. Kevin placed a reassuring hand on my forearm.

"I hope school never starts." Kevin said, realizing that I desperately needed a subject change.

"Me neither it's too much of a hassle." Ayva said playing along.

We were all starting our senior year of high school. While everyone goes off to college I'll be stuck with Phil. I could try to escape then, but he will probably find me.

"So are you looking forward to this year, Bella?" Kevin asked.

"Oh ya, another year with preppy bitch cheerleaders, jocks that can't keep it in their pants, and evil teachers ready to give out hours of homework that I'm never going to get finished. No one is more excited to be going back to school than me." I said sarcastically.

"So who's ready to go shopping?" Ayva asked.

"I am! I am! Me! Me! Me! Me!" Kevin raised his hand and started bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Ok come on. Let's go." I laughed and stood up. "Where do you want to go?" I asked openly.

"Sports Authority." Ayva said.

"Victoria's Secret." Kevin said.

"You just want to see Bella in her underwear." Ayva stated venomously.

"So you just want to check out guys." Kevin retorted.

"So." Ayva crossed her arms over her chest.

"I want to go to F.Y.E." I cut them off.

"You always want to go there." Ayva whined.

"Yes but there are plenty of cute guys there looking for video games and CD's." I could tell she gave in the second I said 'cute guys'.

"What's my draw in?" Kevin asked.

"I'll give you a kiss." I bargained.

"Ok." He perked right up.

I then dragged my friends all over the mall. We didn't buy anything we just people watched and window shopped. At about 12:00 we went to some fighter movie than we got some lunch at 3:00. I hung out at their house playing video games with Kevin and letting Ayva make me over. It was about 8:00 when I decided to leave. I hugged them good-bye and drove home as slowly as possible. When I walked through the door Phil was waiting for me in a chair facing the door, his finger was tapping the arm rest impatiently.

"You're late Isabella." He said anger hidden in his voice.

"I was hanging out with my friends, so sue me." I retorted.

"Don't talk to me like that." He said standing up and closing the space between us. "I'm just worried about you." He hugged me tightly. He pulled away and looked me in the eye. "I love you Isabella."

He kissed me his tongue licking all over my mouth. His erection was fighting to get out of his pants. His hands were all over my body. He leaned down on the couch. He pulled my shirt off and pulled my pants down. He bit the flesh above my breast. I remained motionless. He took his shirt off and released his dick from his pants. He tore off my underwear with his teeth.

He plunged himself deep within me and held it there. It did this slowly to cause me pain. He started to speed up. Every time he went inside me he went deeper and deeper. My back was arching and I was starting to come. When I couldn't hold it in any longer I collapsed. He smiled down at me. He rubbed my hair out of my face.

I closed my eyes and evened my breathing. He thought I had fallen asleep. He picked me up and carried me up to my room. He placed my body under the covers and kissed my head good night. When the door closed, I opened my eyes and reached for my laptop. I sighed in relief when I saw that he was online.

**Trapped: hey r u on?**

_Debussy: hey waz up?_

**Trapped: he did it again. I don't know how much longer I can take this.**

_Debussy: just hang in there a little longer. I should have the money before school starts._

**Trapped: I can't wait that long. He's becoming more violent more strict. It's like he knows something's going on.**

_Debussy: r u acting differently?_

**Trapped: no. but somehow he knows.**

_Debussy: how much do you have now?_

**Trapped: $1,500**

_Debussy: that should get you a plane ticket and a cab. You can stay at my place until you can find a place to stay._

**Trapped: thank you. I'll try 2moro.**

_Debussy: I'll c u soon._

**Trapped: thank you for helping me. u don't even know me.**

_Debussy: u r in trouble I'm not soulless like your father._

**Trapped: I'll meet u at the airport ASAP.**

_Debussy: sweet dreams_

**Trapped: 2nite they might be. Thanks to you.**

I heard footsteps outside me door. I quickly closed my laptop and laid down with my eyes closed. Phil walked into the room. He must have seen that my laptop was out of place because he picked it up and carried it out of the room. He slammed the door shut behind him. I flinched away from the noise.

_Shit! Now I'm never getting out of here._

I stood up quickly, got dressed, packed a bag filled with some clothes, and jumped out of my window. I landed with a thud. I might have broken my ankle, but I still tried running for my car. I tripped over a branch and couldn't get up. Phil stormed out of the house, pulled my up by my hair and dragged me into the house.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" He shouted at me pointing at my laptop screen. The words of my last chat with 'Debussy' were displayed.

"It's nothing." I lied.

"TELL ME THE GOD DAMNED TRUTH!" He shook me by my throat.

"He's just a friend. I need someone to talk to sometimes." I was struggling to remove his hand, but he didn't even notice my attempts.

"YOU WERE PLANING ON LEAVING ME FOR SOME BRAT ONLINE THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!" He slapped my across that face with his free hand. "TELL ME THE GOD DAMNED TRUTH FOR ONCE IN YOUR MISREBLE LIFE!"

"YOU'RE TOTALLY RIGHT! MY LIFE IS MISRIBLE BECAUSE YOU'RE IN IT! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TOOK ME AWAY FROM EVERYTHING THAT LOVED! YOU RAPE ME, BEAT ME, AND PRETEND TO LOVE ME! YOU DON'T CAR ABOUT ME YOU JUST WANT TO SATISFY YOU'RE NEEDS BY PLACING YIOU FUCKING DICK INSIDE ME! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST KILL ME ALREADY! PUT ME PUT OF MY MISERY!" I was sobbing. I couldn't take this. I was so close to freedom and then I had to fucking trip. Tripping is what got me into this fucking mess. "I hate you." I whispered. He released me.

"Go up to your room and don't come out until you're ready to apologize."

"I think I broke my ankle. I can't walk." I whispered. He lifted me up and carried me to my bedroom.

"We will get that checked out tomorrow morning." He kissed my head and walked out of my room.

I realized that night the true reason why I didn't want to leave him or turn him in to the police; as much as I hated him for doing this crap to me, I loved him.

How fucking stupid am I?


	2. Not So Routine, Routine

I woke up to the smell of French toast. I heard Phil banging away down in the kitchen. I sighed and got up to get dressed. I stumbled to the floor forgetting about my ankle. I looked over at my nightstand and saw my laptop sitting comfortably on it. I quickly snatched it up and let it boot. I saw that he saw online. I quickly typed a message and wait for his reply.

**Trapped: You need to get me out of here. I need my life back.**

_Debussy: How soon can you leave?_

**Trapped: A couple weeks maybe. He will be watching me like a hawk. I can't stand him anymore.**

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I shut closed down the messenger and shut down my laptop. I threw myself into my closet and pretended to be looking for something to wear. He opened the door and just stared at me. I was wearing one of his jackets. It was huge on me and came just below my butt. I was leaning on one foot the other was in the air behind me. This gave him even more to look at.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day?" I asked looking at him over my shoulder. "Or are you going to tell me what the hell you were attempting to do in the kitchen?"

"I like staring at you better." He said attempting to be seductive. A shiver rolled down my spine.

"Too bad for you I can't stand here all day." I indicated my foot. Sorrow seemed to spread across his features.

"I'll take you to the doctors after breakfast." He continued to stay in the room, staring at me.

"I'd ask you to help me get dressed but you would just end up fucking me and I'm not really in the mood for that crap." I glared at him.

"I'll wait downstairs." He walked out of my room.

I was shocked into silence. He didn't yell back. He didn't it me. He didn't take me into his arms and touch me just for the fun of it.

_What the hell is wrong with this picture?_

I shrugged it off and got dressed in a purple mini dress and white vest with a white bead necklace and white sandals. I tried walking to my door, but I fell with a hard thud. Phil was running up the stairs. He saw me sprawled across the floor and burst into laughter.

"Ya real funny. Are you going to help me up or not?" I asked annoyed.

He picked me up bridal style and placed my in the chair in the kitchen. He was still laughing as I dug into my French toast. I only got to eat when I was out with friends, at school, or when Phil felt sorry for something he did. This was almost never.

I quickly downed the food in front of me and I looked up at him expectantly. I realized that he was watching me eat this entire time.

"Can I help you?" I asked snidely.

"Um," He cleared his throat. "We should probably head out to the hospital." He stood up and picked me up again.

"I can walk on my own you know." I said, but wrapped my arms around his neck. He placed me in his car and drove off to the hospital.

The ride was silent. Phil would glance over at me every now and then and ask me if I was ok.

"You've done far worse before, so I think I can handle a broken ankle." I hissed at him. He looked saddened and didn't say anything for the rest of the ride there.

When we got to the hospital Phil signed some forms and two minutes later I was in an office getting a cast. The doctor walked in and my breath stopped.

"Isabella Whiter." The doctor asked looking at his clipboard. "I am Doctor Cullen, and I am told that you have a broken ankle. How exactly did that happen?" He asked, looking suspiciously looking at Phil.

I thought he might recognize me somehow but it has been ten years since I last saw him. They all probably thought that I was dead by now. I sighed.

"Please call me Bella."

"That's unusual. Most girls liked to be called Izzy or something." He laughed.

"I've heard that a lot." I laughed with him.

"So, Bella, how did you break your ankle?"

"I was climbing a tree and fell off. I knew my ankle was broken the second I hit the ground." A small smile crossed my face.

"You knew the second it happened?" He asked startled.

"I'm very klutzy. My best friend use to say that I've broken almost every bone in my body." I smiled, rolling my eyes. "Why don't you go sign me out Phil, while the Doctor gets me some crutches?" Phil nodded and left the room.

Doctor Cullen pulls some crutches out of the back closets and hands them to me.

"Thank you Doctor."

"Don't come back too soon, ok?" I smile at him as I turned to leave. But before I exit the door I turn to him.

"It was nice to see you Carlisle." I left the room quickly and found Phil. We drove home in silence. A huge smile spread across my face.

**EPOV**

I woke up exhausted. I had barely gotten any sleep for the past month. I met this girl online and she's in trouble. She lives with a man that rapes and beats her. She doesn't have the money to escape on her own and every time I finally persuade her to leave him something happens and she doesn't do it. I'm afraid that the longer she waits to do this the closer she gets to not being able to leave him at all.

I check my computer frequently incase she has to talk to me. I'm always online for her, in case she ever needs me. I checked my computer and right away I saw that she had sent me a message.

**Trapped: You need to get me out of here. I need my life back.**

_Debussy: How soon can you leave?_

**Trapped: A couple weeks maybe. He will be watching me like a hawk.**

She was logged off before I could reply.

"That sun of a bitch must have gotten to her again!" I shouted. I threw my laptop out the window. And strung together a long line of profanities.

"You know acting like a spoiled brat isn't going to get you anywhere." Alice stated walking into the room with my laptop in her hands. "You're lucky I have these visions or you would be screwed without your laptop."

"Thanks Alice." I rolled my eyes as I placed my laptop back on my desk. "But I'm just so angry that she just lets this stuff keep happening to herself. She should just run away. She needs to leave him." I said as I broke a small object from my desk.

"She's too afraid to leave him." She said simply. A growl escaped my lips. "Why do you get so mad about this?" She asked confused. "You can't love her." I averted my gaze. "Oh my god! You do love her!" Alice shrieked.

"I don't love her." I stated. "I just can't stop thinking 'what if this was Bella?' you know?" I sighed. "What if it was her that was getting raped and beaten daily?" The anger came flooding back to me.

"Edward," Alice leaned over and placed her hand on mine, "Bella, is most likely dead. It's been ten years." She said sympathetically.

"I know Alice." I stood up and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked worried.

"Out."

**CPOV**

It's my first day at my new job. I was the new residential doctor at St. Luther's Hospital in Orlando Florida. I immediately started seeing patients. The first girl on my list was an Isabella Whiter, 17, who claims to have broken her ankle falling from a tree. I took a deep breath and walked into her room.

"Isabella Whiter." I stated as I looked at my clipboard. "I am Doctor Cullen, and I am told that you have a broken ankle. How exactly did that happen?" I eyed her father suspiciously. I heard her sigh and looked over at her.

"Please call me Bella." She smiled sweetly. My brain froze and my heart shuddered.

_She looks exactly as I would picture Isabella Swan._

I cleared my head quickly and continued talking.

"That's unusual. Most girls like to be called Izzy or something." I laughed lightly.

"I've heard that a lot." She laughed along with me.

_She laughs the same way._

I mentally shook my head and got back on topic.

"So, Bella, how did you break your ankle?"

"I was climbing a tree and fell off. I knew the second I hit the ground." A small smile appeared on her face.

_It's like she's use to this kind of thing._

"You knew the second that it happened?" I was shocked.

_My Bella was just a klutzy._

"I'm very klutzy. My best friend used to say that I must have broken almost every bone in my body." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

_Edward used to say that about Bella._

"Why don't you go sign me out, Phil, while the Doctor gets me some crutches?" The man named Phil left the room.

I went into the back closet mystified and handed the crutches to Bella.

"Thank you Doctor." She didn't look at me.

"Don't come back to soon, ok?" She smiled at me before she turned to leave, but when she reached the door she turned back around to face me.

"It's nice to see you Carlisle." She smiled and then hurriedly left the room.

I stood there shocked for five minutes not knowing what had just occurred. I took a step toward the door and whispered the name that I never thought I would associate with the person that I never thought I would see again.

"Isabella Swan….."

**BPOV**

When I got back home I fell asleep immediately after falling in between in cool, soft sheets. I was dreaming of the night I found put my mother died.

_I was five, sitting on the couch channel surfing. I landed on the news station. They were talking about some rapist escaping from prison and that everyone should look out for him. I sighed and was about to change the channel when they switched to a plane crash, _Flight 269, African International.

"_We have just received news that _Flight 269, African International_, has just crashed. It was leaving Nigeria and on its way home to Tampa International Airport. The engines exploded. Everyone was killed instantly…" I jumped off the couch and ran to Charlie._

"_Daddy, what flight was Mommy on?" I silently begged she was on a different flight._

"_Um, Mommy was on _Flight 269, African International_, she should be home in a few hours. Why, honey what's wrong?" Tears started pooling in my eyes._

"_Mommy's dead." Charlie's face dropped._

"_What do you mean Mommy's dead?" He asked sharply._

"_The T.V. said that her plane crashed and there were no survivors." I rushed at him and buried my face in legs. He picked me and carried me back into the living room. He watched the news story and sat down on the couch. My sobs were getting heavier. He rubbed my back but he was crying to._

"_Where did Mommy go?" I asked after we both calmed down._

"_Heaven. Mommy went to Heaven." He answered me somberly._

I sighed and rolled over on my bed. A warm body lay next to me. I opened my eyes startled. Phil was laying there staring at me.

"Why don't you love me, Isabella?" He asked sinisterly. He climbed on top of me. a knife was in his hand.

* * *

**hey guys i am now officially looking for a beta for both my stories if u know anyone or want to be one just let me know. Oh and then explain how the hell it works. tnks so much.**

**Tnx 2 every1 who reviewd, favorited and put this story on alert. it means so much to me!! srry 4 the long wait but ive got band practice every tues and thurs and games fri and somtimes practice on sat so every other day i just want to sleep. but on the bright side after novemeber iz all over and i wont b staring back up nxt year!! well ill try lkike hell 2 u[pdate faster. i promise!**

**8D peace**


	3. Bleeding, Rape, Death Threats

Phil stood up and spit on my face. I held in a hiss of pain. He slammed my door on his way out. I listen closely to his fading footsteps. I held in my breath until I heard the front door shut. I stood up and staggered to the bathroom. Blood was trickling on the floor in my wake. I stood in front of the mirror and sighed.

Cuts covered my neck. They lead down from behind my ears to my navel. Some branched off onto my arms and down my wrists. A cut ran from the bridge of my nose down to my collar. Another broke through my eyebrow meeting with the edge of my eye. Bruises highlighted the cuts, bringing out there natural "beauty". I spit blood into the sink. I grabbed the iodine and turned on the shower.

The warm water sung my body, but soothed it after a while. My blood stained the white tiles of the shower. My blood flowed freely all around me. I grabbed the iodine and poured it out on my cuts. I hissed as more pain racked through my body.

I stumbled out of the shower looking for something to hold on to. I put all my weight on the towel rack as I tried to dry myself. The towel rack gave way and I hit my head on the toilet.

"Shit." I hissed holding my head.

I looked down at the towel; it was covered in my blood. I sighed stood up and hopped back into my room. I got the first pair of baggy clothes I could find and called Ayva.

"Hey." She sounded happy.

"Come get me, now!" I stated firmly.

"I'll be right there." I could already hear her car keys and smiled. I hung up, got my crutches and hopped down to the front door. I waited outside for Ayva. I shut the door when someone came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around me. My heart was beating so loudly I could hear it.

"Are you leaving me already? But we were just starting to have fun." He hissed into my ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I whispered.

"Yes you do, you little whore." Phil bit my ear softly.

"I-I was coming to f-find y-you." I stuttered. His hands were roaming my body.

"Why don't we take thins in the garage?" Phil led me into the garage and pushed me down onto the sofa. He took his shirt off and leaned down to kiss me sweetly.

"Please Phil don't do this, not again." I cried.

"Oh you know you want it." He smiled as he traced the cuts he made only minutes ago. I flinched under his touch. "Oh, Isabella, look at what you make me do." He sighed.

I closed my eyes as he pulled my pants down and squeezed my breasts.

"You're a fucking pervert!" I opened my eyes and saw Kevin standing over us with a gun in his hand. "Let her go you prick." He snarled.

"Why do you want her all to yourself? How about this; we share her." Phil joked. I looked pleadingly up at Kevin. "You know you want her." Phil coaxed. Kevin put the gun down.

"Ya, ok." Kevin leaned down and slammed the gun against the side of Phil's head. "Come on, let's get outta here." Kevin helped me up and led me to Ayva's car.

"Thank you." I smiled at my friends. But the ignition wouldn't ignite. My smiled slowly faded.

"You thought you could leave me so easily?" Phil laughed from outside the car. "I don't think so." Phil pulled me put of the car. Friends of his came out and pulled my friends out of the car as well.

"Why? Why are you doing this? What made you choose me?" I asked, crying.

"I didn't choose you, you chose me." He laughed again. "Now you've brought your friends into our little game." He led us into the basement.

"No! No, they don't have to be a part of this!" I yelled and started to kick and scream.

"Oh, but they do. You see they know what we do. And I can't have anyone knowing what we do. That's not fun at all. So now you get to watch your friends die." He laughed. "Look at all the chaos you bring everywhere you go."

"NO! PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! NO!" Tears were stinging the cuts on my face.

"Oh, but I have to. You made me do this. None of this would have happened if you had just kept your trampy mouth shut." He threw me onto the floor of the basement. He laughed maniacally as he saw watched my friends being strapped to chains hanging from the wall.

"Please don't do this." I begged. Ayva was crying and Kevin was trying to find a way to get out.

"You're right they don't both have to die." I sighed in relief. "Why don't I leave this up to you? You can choose who dies. And who lives." My face dropped. Phil laughed. "See I can be merciful. But you only have five minutes to choose and say goodbye."

"Ass whole! They don't have to die at all!" I yelled him. He slammed the door on my words.

We were left alone in the basement. I hobbled over to my friends and tried to get there chains off.

"Bella, it's fine, just save Ayva. Save my baby sister." Kevin pleaded.

"No!" I yelled. "No one is going to die!" I yelled as I searched the room for something to break the chains with.

There was a hammer on the other side of the room. I hopped over to it and picked it up. I fell; the weight was hard to hop with. I got back up, but fell three more times. A minute passed. I started smashing the hammer against Kevin's chains. A minute and a half later he was free. He took the hammer from me and started smashing it against Ayva's chains. A minute later she was free. I hugged them both and pushed them through a small window.

"You guys run. Don't stop running until you get home. When you get there, pack a bag and get on the next flight out of here…"

"No way in hell are we leaving you!" Ayva yelled.

"Come with us." Kevin offered.

"I can't he'll find me. But he can't find you if you leave. Tell your parents that you're going on a last minute vacation with a friend. I don't care just tell them something to let you go. I'll call you when it's safe for you to come back." I pushed them out the window.

"I love you both now go." I shut the door and turned as the door at the top of the stairs opened.

"So, love, have you chosen?" Phil sneered.

"Ya, me." I snarled as I launched myself at him.

**EPOV**

Alice and I were talking when we heard Carlisle come home. He sounded angry. We looked at each other shocked. We walked downstairs to see what was wrong.

"Honey calm down." Esme said soothingly.

"How can I calm down? I saw her today Esme. I treated her as a patient!" Carlisle bellowed, throwing his hands in the air.

"What happened?" Alice asked from the stairs.

"Isabella Whiter!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Who?" I asked.

"Bella Swan, our Bella Swan." Carlisle smiled sadly. "She came in with a broken ankle. She remembered us. And I just let her walk out of my office with that…that…man!" Carlisle started pacing.

"Bella…?" I was at a loss for words.

"But I thought she was dead?" Alice asked shocked.

"So did I but she was sitting on the table looking healthy. Well, she looked bruised and scared. The man that was with looked to be her father, but the way he looked at her…" He didn't finish his sentence.

"I'm sure that it was just someone that looked like Bells honey." Esme said.

"No she knew me Esme. She knew my name. She remembered me, us. She was just as klutzy. She remembered what Edward used to say about her; 'She must have broken every bone in her body'. It has to be her. And I just let her walk out with a complete stranger. Charlie would have killed me." Carlisle whispered the last part to himself.

Esme hugged him tightly. I was too shocked to comprehend anything. Alice was already on her phone texting what we learned to Jasper, who would tell Rosalie who would, in turn, pass it on to Emmett.

Then realization hit me. I ran up to my room and loaded my computer. I sift through all of my old conversations with _Trapped._ Then I found it.

**Trapped: I used to live in Forks, Washington. It was a small town but I loved it. I miss all my friends and my dad.**

_Debussy: What about your mom?_

**Trapped: She died in a plane crash when I was five.**

_Debussy: I'm so sorry to hear that!_

**Trapped: Don't be. It wasn't your fault.**

I continued to look for more.

_Debussy: You said that you used to live in Forks. I used to live there too. Would I know anyone you knew?_

**Trapped: I doubt it. I can't really remember anyone from when I left. There were a few kids I remember but it was so long ago.**

She didn't really trust me yet to talk about her life in anyway. That trust came later, but still whenever I brought up her past she would change the subject or logoff. She was always so guarded with me.

I printed out these pages and a few others and hurried downstairs to show them to my family.

"Oh, not this again." Alice sighed as I passed out the papers.

"You know how I've been talking to this girl online? Well, she's in trouble and she needs help. She disappeared about the same time that Bella did and her past matched that of Bella's." I asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure that this I positively Bella." Alice said looking at me worried.

"Why can't it be her?" I exclaimed. "Carlisle said that he found a girl that looks and seems like Bella, I've been talking to a girl that reminds me exactly of Bella, and I'm the only one who ever believed that Bella wasn't dead, until now. This girl could be Bella."

"It could be…"Carlisle trialed off.

"Well she has to live in the area!" I exclaimed excited. "Can we look for her?"

"Edward it's late. Why don't we do this in the morning?" Carlisle sighed.

"Carlisle the man this girl lives with beats her! Whether it's Bells or not she needs help!"

"I'll look up her case file at work." He got his car keys and walked out the back door.

**BPOV**

Phil flung me off of him like I weighed nothing. He pinned me down to the floor and hovered over my. I could that he was excited. He licked over one of the cuts on my face.

"So you let your friends go? How very noble of you." He laughed. "But now it's just us again." He kissed my forcing my mouth open and grinding against me. I bi his tongue and he pulled back. "Bitch!" He slapped me across the face.

"Get the fuck of me you pervert!" I screamed. I tried to wrestle him off of me but he held me down easily.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, when have I ever listen to you before?" I didn't respond. "Then why should I start now?" He laughed again and leaned down cupping my breast in his hand.

I looked around for some type of escape and saw that the men that had been here before were watching us. One held a camera in his hands and was filming our every move. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the pain I felt and reactions my body was having because of the psycho above me.

"Please I don't want to do this." I whispered.

"Shh now. Just let Daddy take care of you." He licked my tears as they fell from my eyes.

When he finished violating me he stood up and walked toward the basement door.

"Get dressed and pack your things. We're moving." He slammed the door. I flinched and wrapped my arms around my body.

**EPOV**

When Carlisle came back with the address we immediately left to go find the place that might held my best friend. The Journey there seemed to take hours. I was counting every second. It only took ten minutes.

We arrived at a small white house that held no decorations or any personal touches. The garage was closed, all lights were off, and the place looked deserted. I walked up to the doorstep and knocked on the door. At my touch the door swung open revealing a house that was vacant of life.

I took a step inside and saw a room at the end of a short hallway. It had a single light on. I walked in the room. A laptop lay on a fully made bed. I turned it on and waited for it to load. I was shocked by the screen saver.

**HELP ME**

It was repeated over and overall along the desktop. An arrow point to Microsoft Word. I opened the program and searched the recent documents.

**READ THIS**

That was the document that caught my attention. I opened it and started to read.

_**If you are reading this than I am in great need of your help! I am either dead, running for my life, or still in Phil's possession.**_

_**Phil is the man that kidnapped me when I was seven. He took me away from my friends and my dad. I loathe him with everything that I have within me. I need you to rescue me from him. But first you need to know the whole story.**_

_**My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am currently seventeen. My mother died when I was five. I was kidnapped by a man I cared about. And I just want to go home. Phil rapes me and beats me. He threatened to kill my friends and family and I've lost the only two friends that I've made while stuck here with him. If you decide to help me be careful he will harm you.**_

_**If you see me I'm 5'4", I have brown hair and brown eyes. I currently have scars all along my face and body (thanks to Phil) and bruises dying my skin blue and purple. Please if you are reading this help me. I can't get out of here alone.**_

"Carlisle." I called out. "We have a problem."

* * *

**I would like to say thank you to every one that reviewed. it means so much to me. even the flamers becasue it gives me something to think about and sometimes they r amusing. thank you also to everyone that has put this story on alert and has favorited it, and has reviewed. i can't thank you guys enough. every single review makes me happy!! *D!!**

**srry if there are spelling error or typos or something my mom is yelling at me get off the computer and i really wanted to get this chapter out becasue i won't be able to update ubilt about subday if im lucky.**

**on a related topic i still need a beta so if you know abyone or if you want to do it PM me or review or something to get in contact with me, it would be a huge help. tnx so much!**

**um u guys ROCK i love each and every one of u even the ones that dnt review and who r hiding i still love you too!!**

**peace 8D**


	4. Thinking of Cutting

EPOV

It's been about a month since we found the note that Bella left on her laptop. I've found myself re-reading her words over and over again. We still don't have any leads on where she could possibly be. I'm starting to get worried. She doesn't deserve to go through anymore.

BPOV

I'm stuck in yet another hell whole. But this time there's a pool. This was Phil's way of apologizing. And my way of fighting back was wearing sweats and a large T-shirt.

"Bella Baby. Why don't you slip into something a little more comfortable?" Phil asked, placing his hands on my hips.

"You mean change into something slutty and revealing, something that will allow you to jack off." I replied and shrugged off his hands.

"Don't be like that, Lover." Phil pulled me back into his arms. "You know you want it." He leaned down and started sucking on my neck.

"Phil get off me." I tried escaping his grip.

He pulled me tighter against his body and started grinding against me. He scooped my breast and unzipped his pants.

"Phil let go!" I started thrashing against him. "I don't want to do this!"

"Shut up you stupid slut." He gripped my arms tighter, creating another bruise. He pushed me against the wall and started undressing me.

"Stop you're hurting me!" He didn't care he just kept undressing me. "PHIL! STOP!" I finally shoved him off.

"Bitch!" He shouted. He lunged for me and pinned me down beneath him.

"You fucking bastard!" Tears were rolling down my face. "I hate you."

"Shh. There's no need to cry." He brushed my hair out of my face. "It will all be over soon."

I continued to cry and he licked my tears off my face. I cringed against his touch.

"It's ok baby."

I knew he was actually trying to be gentle, but with my futile efforts to stop this madness, along with the stress I was putting my body through by fighting him off, it wasn't as gentle as he intended.

As he slowly entered me, I felt every single tear. I knew this was going to get messy. I still wasn't going to give up though. I buried my feet into his hips hoping it would make him stop and prevent him from going any further. Once again, I was wrong! All it did was egg him on more. I completely forgot he liked it rough..........YEAH RIGHT! Rough was an understatement. I could feel him picking up his pace and his thrusts becoming radical. Finally, I just gave up. I closed my eyes and waited for it all to be over.

EPOV

"Edward, you need to stop obsessing over that letter. We're going to find her." Alice was standing in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest.

"What else is there to do?" I asked her angrily. "I have nothing else."

"Edward just have faith in Carlisle. He's using all his contacts. We're going to find her." She stepped up behind me and rubbed my back comfortingly. "It's going to be ok."

"What if we don't find her in time?"

"We will."

"We are no closer to finding her now then we were before we knew she was even here." I stood up and started pacing the room.

"Edward, Charlie arrived a few minutes ago. He's going to help us. He's got the best profilers trying to find out where he would take her and investigators are doing their best to find her."

"Time is running out. How do we know that she's still alive?" I punched the wall.

BPOV

I felt the warm water hit my skin and my muscles relaxed. I poured the soap directly onto my skin, and I tried to scrub off the feeling of his body on me. Tears melted with the soap and blood at the drain. I hated this feeling.

I turned the water off and threw some random clothes on. I crawled into my bed and curled up into a fetal position. I cried myself to sleep. It was only four in the afternoon.

***cCc***

I turned over and looked at my alarm clock; it was ten o'clock. I silently snuck out of bed and slipped into my bathing suit. I grabbed a towel and quietly made my way out onto the deck. I slipped into the pool and started swimming laps.

"_Happy birthday baby!" Phil's voice came rushing from my memory._

I sank down to the bottom of the pool as the memory overtook me.

"_Thanks Phil. What are we going to do tonight?" I jumped onto his lap and hugged him._

"_I thought we could stay inside tonight." He rubbed my back._

"_Ok that sounds like fun." I smiled._

"_Here why don't I give you your present?" Phil picked me up. "It's in my room."_

"_Ok."_

_When we got into his room he lay me down on his bed. He ran his hands up my sides until they reached my developing breasts. He let out a gasp and started to rub the crotch of his pants._

"_Phil?" I asked scared. "What are you doing?"_

"_This is going to be really fun, baby." He bent his head to my neck and started nibbling on the flesh there. "This is a new type of exercise. Just do what I say, ok baby?"_

_He grinded his crotch against me, and let out a moan. His hands ran up under my shirt and pulled it off, revealing my chest. He touched me everywhere. He was panting and moaning and laughing. He took his pants off and inserted himself into me, and another moan escaped his lips, while a scream escaped mine. He laughed down at my pain._

"_Say my name, baby. Say my name." He pulled out of me and then thrust himself back inside._

I closed my eyes and tried to get a hold on myself. I could feel him, right now, like it was the first time, happening again. Under the water the tears started mixing with the chlorine. My lungs started to burn, but I remained under. I could hear my heart pounding in my head. My brain started to get foggy.

I heard a splash and opened my eyes: an unfocused figure was swimming down toward me. Arms wrapped around me and pulled me to the surface. Air filled my lungs and the ground was beneath me in seconds.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" His voice was filled with fury. "Fucking speak Bella!"

"I was swimming." I looked away from him.

"You looked like you were trying to kill yourself!"

"I was swimming." My voice gained some volume as breathing became regular again.

"Why the hell where you out here so late?" He shook me slightly.

"I needed to clear my head."

"Killing yourself isn't going to clear your head!"

"I wasn't trying to fucking kill myself!" He looked at me skeptically. "If I wanted to kill myself then I would already be dead!" I shrugged out of his grasp. I got up and started walking towards the door.

"We are not done…"

"Then keep talking, but I'm not going to listen." I slammed the door behind me, ran upstairs, and locked the bathroom door. I turned on the shower and slid down against the tub. Tears stung my eyes as they ran down my face.

He pounded against the door, making the walls shake.

"Bella! Open this God-Damned door!"

"Leave me alone!" I screamed at him. "Haven't you hurt me enough for one lifetime?" My voice shook though my tears but it remained strong.

"I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was weak.

"Don't blame me for not believing you."

"Bella!" He warned.

"If you don't leave I'm going to scream!"

"Bella…"

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My voice was so loud that I couldn't hear the rest of what he was saying. I kept screaming until I saw the shadow under the door vanish.

I got undressed and stepped into the shower. I reached up for my razor and held out my left arm. My skin was so white you could see every vain. I could imagine the blood pulsing under my skin. A shiver ran down my spine as I brought the razor against my skin. I let out a gasp. It felt good to have a release for my pain. The blood pooled out and thinned as the water hit it. I made another cut right beneath it. Then another. And another. My arm was red from the blood pouring out of it, despite the water.

I turned off the water and dried off being careful of my arm. I got a bandage out and wrapped it around the cuts. They stung a little: a reminder of what He's done to me. Of what I've had to do to myself. I wrapped the towel around me, checked that the coast was clear, and ran to my room and locked the door. I changed into pants and a T-shirt. I got under the covers of my bed and thought.

_I have to get out of here!_

_**How the hell are you going to manage that? Phil watches you like a hawk!**_

_Let me think I can figure something out!_

_**Good luck with that. He owns you. You'll never leave him.**_

_Someone will have to find me. Eventually._

_**Eventually, very good! I'm sure someone will find you after he kills you and dumps your body in some convenient river. That woman on **_**Bones **_**will identify your body then. Charlie couldn't bury your remains he'll be dead, Debussy will be involved with some other charity case so he won't care, and Carlisle will have forgotten all about you.**_

_Carlisle! I'm sure that he's looking for me! He must have found that letter I left him! And he probably told Charlie. They both have powerful resources; they would be able to find me. I just have to get out there somehow._

I laid in bed for a while as I tried to think of some way to get Carlisle's and Charlie's help. A thought occurred to me. I stood out of bed and walked towards the bathroom again. I unwrapped my bandages and grabbed the razor. I took a deep breath and went over the fresh cuts with the sharp edge. I hissed and then cut myself on the other arm. I lifted up my shirt and ran the blade across my stomach. Blood was flowing out of me faster and faster with every cut I made. The cuts seemed to accent the bruises. A small scream escaped my lips.

I heard pounding footsteps. I tried hard not to smile. Phil stood in the doorway, looking at me; he looked shocked. Blood covered me. I was paler than normal.

"What the fuck Bella! I thought you didn't want to kill yourself."

"I didn't." My voice was weak. I was about to make another cut when he grabbed my hand to stop me. I hissed in pain and he pulled away from me. I started falling, but before I hit the floor I passed out.

***cCc***

I woke up in a white room: there was a window, two doors, a TV, and a chair. Phil was asleep in the chair. I looked over and saw that I was hooked up to many different machines and sighed. I looked down at my arms: they were covered in bandages. I felt my stomach and I could tell that it was covered in a bandage, also. I smiled.

_It worked!_

Now all I had to do was ask someone if they could get in contact with Carlisle. I looked around to see if there was a call button, but right as I turned my head the Doctor walked through the door.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carter. I'm glad to see that you're awake, Isabella…"

"Bella, please. I prefer Bella." I smiled, awkwardly.

"Ok. Well, Bella can you tell me why exactly you had cuts all over your arms and stomach?"

"I don't know…" I hadn't really thought this part through.

"Well there had to of been a reason?" He asked eyeing Phil.

"Um…there was, but it's kinda private. I would rather talk to my doctor about it." I requested.

"Bella, I am your doctor." He said slowly, as if he thought I lost my mind.

"No I mean my doctor, from back home. See we are only here for vacation." I said just as slowly.

"Well, I can call him if you want. What's his name?" I grabbed the piece of paper and a pencil off the nightstand thing next to me and I wrote down his name.

"Tell him that I'm here and that my favorite jacket is green." I smiled up at him. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ok? If you're sure that's all you want to tell him?" Dr. Carter took the paper and walked out of the room.

**Dr. Carter POV**

I walked out of Isabella's room confused. That girl was definitely strange.

_Maybe I'll get the psychiatrist to look deeper than just her episode earlier._

I walked down to the front desk and asked the clerk to find me a Dr. Cullen. Ten minutes later she gave me his number and I dialed it.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line sounded tired and exasperated.

"Hello, is this Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes, is something wrong?" He sounded annoyed.

"Um, I'm treating a patient of yours. Her name his Isabella Frank. Her father is Phil Frank. She requested for me to call you and tell you that she is at St. Charlotte's Memorial Hospital in Boston, Massachusetts. She also said that her favorite jacket is green…?"

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" His voice was now awake with life. He sounded excited.

"I'm Dr. Albert Carter."

"You said that she is with her _father_?" He put so much spite into that word.

"Yes… he brought her in…"

"Keep her away from him!" He was panicking. He was talking to others and there was a lot of commotion in the back ground. "He isn't her father, he kidnapped her. I'll be there in a few hours." The line went dead.

I paused for a second, confused, and then ran for her room. I opened the door and froze. The room was empty except for a green jacket.

"Shit!"

I ran out the door and back to the front desk.

"Who discharged the girl in room 213?" I asked the woman behind the desk.

"Um…You did sir?" She looked at me. "Is everything ok?"

"No. I need you call the police and get them to block all roads. The man the girl was with isn't her legal guardian. He kidnapped her."

* * *

**i have cake, cookie, ice cream, brownie, sundays!!!!! so please please please don't hate me!!! i've been super busy and i didn't want to send this chapter out into the world before it was ready. but now i'm in da mood to make more chapters and i have all week of break to do it!!! so now i have a life that will be didicated u all u readers!!**

**i would like to thank my Beta Tesondrae for adding to this story with a dark mind and thoughts that complement mine very well!!! my school for giving us a whole week off of school, for turkey day!! (HAPPY TURKEY DAY EVERYONE!!!) Allyson becasuje she pesters me until i finally do write!! and everyone who reads this story!!**

**New Moon came out friday!! OMFG it was awsome!! im not going to rant so if u would like to read it go to da last chap of my other story and scroll down to the AN.(It blew my mind!)**

**please reveiw and make me feel loved!!! ( an extra cake, cookie, brownie, sunday for who ever does!!! i made plenty!!)**

**lots of love**

**peace 8D**


	5. Escaping Life

**BPOV**

We had left seconds after Dr. Carter shut the door. Phil woke up and pulled me out of bed, signed the discharged papers with deadly accuracy, and rushed me into our car. We drove and kept driving. There was a police radio in the car so we heard the exact time when they closed down the roads. We crossed the boarders minutes after the announcement was made. We reached Woonsocket, Rhode Island by night fall. We got a room at the first motel we saw.

Phil sat on the bed watching the news. He didn't seem worried but he wasn't relaxed, either. He kept throwing glances at the window. I laid back on the bed watching him; it was interesting for me to see the man that was always so composed looking like this.

My head was still fuzzy, and my entire body was sore, but I forced myself into consciousness. I studied Phil's movements while listening to the reporter on the TV. She was talking about the escape and closing the boarders. She said that the Police were with a sketch artist right now trying to identify Phil.

Too bad for them Phil bought some hair color for both him and me. I was now a red head and my waist length hair was chopped off to my shoulders, so short it could just barely fit into a ponytail. Phil died his blond hair black. He vowed to stop shaving so in a few days hair would cover his features. It was weird for me to look in a mirror; I barely recognized myself.

"Bella you should get some rest." Phil's voice snapped my attention back into reality. I was no longer focusing on the news but on his worried face. If I hadn't known better I would've thought the worry was for me.

"I'm not tired." I couldn't help but try to retaliate in any way that I could.

"Damn it, Bella! Can't you listen to something I say?"

"Why should I? All you've ever done is keep me away from my family and friends and beat and rape me?" I shouted back.

"Because I care about you." He pleaded.

"You could have fooled me." I turned over and shut my eyes. I steadied my breathing and focused on the sounds of the room.

It was hard for me to stay awake like this. I went in and out of consciousness for a few hours, but when I finally fell asleep all I could see was black.

*****cCc*****

I woke up laying in the backseat of a car. I looked through the window without sitting up and saw the blue sky and clouds. I looked towards the driver's seat.

"Morning, Bells." Phil smiled through the rearview mirror. The familiar name made me flinch.

_Charlie._

I missed him so much. I wanted this part of my life to be over already. Silent tears fell down my face. I wiped them away before Phil could see them. I sat up in the seat.

"How do you feel?" Phil asked.

I looked out the window.

"Bella?" Phil asked.

I remained silent.

"Answer me" He demanded.

I ignored him and started counting the number of red cars that passed us.

"I asked you a question, Bella!"

I looked him in the eye through the mirror. My lips were motionless. The car came to a screeching halt. Phil turned around and smacked me across my face. My head hit the door of the car. Blackness engulfed me once again.

**EPOV**

We arrived at the hospital hours after receiving the call. Only did we arrive within the borders did we realize that they had already left. Dr. Carter apologized profusely. Carlisle talked to him.

I ran into the room that once held Bella. On the bed lay a green jacket. I picked it up and examined it. A piece of paper fell from its pockets. It was folded many times and was scribbled on all over. But just like the laptop everything pointed to the major words written in the center.

_**Mountains**_

_**Lake**_

_**Chocolate**_

I turned the paper over for more clues. But I found none. Alice came up behind me and read the note. I silently pleaded for her to understand. To help. She shrugged her shoulders. Carlisle walked into the room.

"He took her over the border before they closed them." Carlisle sighed. "Don't worry son. We will find her."

"Dead or alive?" I asked under my breath.

**BPOV**

It was dark when I opened my eyes, so much so that I thought I was still sleeping. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I was on a bed, there was a mirror across from me, I'm guessing it lead to the closet, a nightstand was placed next to the bed, and a dresser was next to that. I couldn't tell where the door was, or if there were any windows. I looked at my arms, they were still covered in bandages, but they were fresh.

I took a cautious step out of the bed. My legs gave way, but I caught myself on the nightstand. I leaned against it until my legs steadied. I followed the wall all around the room until my hands ran into a door handle. I gently twisted and pulled it open.

Blinding light shone through the door. I instantly closed my eyes, but kept walking forward. I took three steps and then ran into a wall. I followed the wall that lead down a hallway. Ten steps and I almost fell down a staircase. I squinted my eyes and followed them down.

I heard voices, angry voices. I stopped in my tracks, listening.

"How the hell did they know where you were?" One man asked.

"I don't know." Phil stated. I heard something smash and I flinched at the sound.

"She had to have told them." Another voice demanded.

"She wouldn't do that." Phil said, but there was no conviction behind his words.

"She doesn't love you!" The first voice yelled angrily. "She never has and never will! She'll do anything to save her own ass."

"Don't say that!" Phil yelled. I heard a thud and the wall shook.

"Phil, man, cool down." The second voice pleaded.

My eyes started to adjust to the light and I looked around trying to find some way out. If Phil thought I would voluntarily stay with him, he was sorely mistaken. I found a living room but no window. I found another bed room but still no window.

_What the hell? Doesn't this place have any way out?_

I kept looking for a door. I never found one. It was a huge house. I found a kitchen and realized that I was starving but I pushed away my hunger and kept looking for some way of escaping. At last I found a door. I opened it and only found another staircase that led down into what I guessed was a basement.

I heard voices coming from down the hall. I ran into the kitchen and pulled some drink from out of the fridge and took a swig of it right as they passed. They all stopped to stare at me.

"Hi Phil. So you have friends over?" I asked, lying smoothly.

"Ya, it's there house." Phil nodded toward them.

They were both ripped. One was taller and had blond hair and brown eyes. The shorter one had brown hair and green eyes. They looked like they could hold their own in a fight. They looked like they could catch a cheetah.

"You drink beer honey?" The blond asked. He was the first voice.

"All the time." I took another swig without drinking the poison. I didn't need to get spacey right now. The blond laughed.

"How did you find the kitchen? It's a big house?" The brunette asked.

"I followed the walls." A silent 'Duh' lingered in the air.

"What about the stairs?" The blond asked.

"What about them?" I challenged. "I'm not a complete klutz." I rolled my eyes. The blonde grumbled. I glared at them. "You two look like cops." I accused.

"Well they are." Phil answered. "They're also friends." He warned.

"Look at you, Phil; friends with cops."

"Hey watch it missy." The blond warned.

"Bite me." I stepped away from the counter and thrust the beer in his hands.

"Where are you going?" The brunette asked.

"My holding cell, until you numbskulls can figure out what to do with me." I made my way back to the room without much problem but my mind was working fast on another way to make contact with Carlisle.

*****cCc*****

I opened my eyes.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. "I must have fallen asleep again. Well, at least now I can see."

I looked around the room and saw that there was a window. Hope flared through me but almost instantaneously burned out. There were bars over the window.

_No escaping that way._

I sighed and got up and reached for the door, the handle wouldn't budge. I leaned down on it, I pushed against the door, I tried kicking it, but the door wouldn't open. It was locked from the outside in.

"FUCK!" I shouted against the door.

I looked around the room again.

_I have to leave this damn place!_

My eyes rolled over the dresser. There was a mirror, a hair brush, makeup, and jewelry. My eyes lingered on the hairbrush. They jumped between the brush and the mirror. I felt my blood start pumping through my veins. I looked down at my legs. I saw the veins, pumping with blood. They stood out against my white skin.

I reached for the brush. It was relatively heavy. My arms worked on its own accord; the brush flew from hand and made contact with the mirror. Tiny pieces flew everywhere. I picked up the one closest to me. I ran it across my thigh. The pain was nothing compared to the torture Phil put me through. I dug the shard deeper into my flesh. Blood poured out of the wounds.

I watched it bead up and run down my leg. The red color grabbed my attention; I was fascinated with the dark, rich color, the thick texture.

I made another cut parallel to the others. The blood rushed out as if it was waiting for the next cut. The pain took my mind off of everything.

After a few minutes reveling in the pain, I dropped the bloodied shard. I reached into the dresser and found a T-shirt. I ripped it apart with another shard and wrapped it around my thigh. I picked up the shards and swept them under my bed quickly. I got a sweater and curled up under my bed again. Shivers were racking through my body. For the forth time today I let my body fall into unconsciousness.

**APOV**

I looked at my brother and worry took over me: for the last couple of days all he could think about was Bella. He barely ate, slept, or cared about anything else. Esme was worried to, but she never voiced her concern. We all wanted to find Bella, but Edward was getting obsessive.

He was sitting in the kitchen with Charlie and Carlisle. They had been going over that note for hours trying to decipher the meaning. I walked into the room. And reread the words I couldn't stop thinking about. I rested a hand on my brother's shoulder. He looked up at me and I had to hold in a gasp: his eyes were devoid of any life at all.

"Why don't you take a break?" I asked in a weak voice. I already knew the answer but I _had_ to ask anyway.

"I can't, Alice." His voice was just as dead as his eyes. "I can't take a break, not until I find her." He turned back to the letter he had memorized after the first reading.

"You need to sleep, eat." I pleaded. "Esme's worried about you. So am I."

"I _have_ to find her." His voice gained some life. "He took her Alice. That pervert took her! Who knows what he could be doing to her!" Images flashed through my mind. A shiver racked through my body.

"Just a small break? I'll wake you up if we find anything. I promise." I was begging.

"Not until I find her." His voice was dead again, and he turned back to the note.

"Fine then let me help." I sat down next to him and pulled the note from his hands.

"'Mountains'? Well, she has to be somewhere with mountains…"

"I figured that part out."

"So there are mountains and lakes." My eyes traveled over the next line.

"Figured that part out, too." He said sarcastically. I ignored him. I was just happy that he wasn't dead anymore.

"Ok, where could she be that there were mountains and lakes?"

"Only about a million places in the whole world." He rolled his eyes.

"Well it's got to be somewhere close and it has to be famous for its chocolate…" Edward cut me off.

"Hershey's." He stated.

"What?" I asked amazed.

"He took her to Hershey, Pennsylvania!" His eyes were alive with life. He was happy.

I reached over and hugged him so tightly it could have rivaled Emmett.

"Charlie! Carlisle! We found out were Phil took Bella!" Edward yelled excitedly.

**BPOV**

"Bella! Get up!" Phil voice screeched across my dreams-or nightmares. "We have to leave! They know we're here!"

"How?" My voice croaked with sleep.

"I don't know just get the fuck up!" He snarled.

"Were are we going? How many more friends' houses are we going to stay in?" I glared at him, standing up out of bed.

"I have family in Chicago." He pulled me over his shoulder.

"Can I pee first?" I asked. "I've been locked in this damned room all day."

"Fine, but be quick!" He tossed me down on the bed.

I ran out the door into the nearest bathroom and looked around. I took the soap and tried to spell something in the tub but it just washed away.

"Shit!" I looked down at my legs and sighed.

I ran my nail over the healing wounds. I winced as the blood rushed out willingly. I ran my fingers over the blood and spelled out my message.

"Hurry up!" Phil banged on the door. "Damn it, Bella! We have to leave now!"

"I'm coming." I flushed the empty toilet and quickly washed my hands.

I stepped out of the bathroom, blood was still pouring out of my leg.

"Fuck, Bella! We don't have time for you to do this." He swung me over his shoulder and carried me to the door that I thought lead to the basement. He jumped down the stairs two at a time and opened another door at the bottom of the landing that was hidden in shadow. He tossed me into the car and pulled out of the drive with a screech.

I looked out the window as we speed out of the state. I saw the trees flashing by. I saw the clouds, the sky, the houses, and the people blur past us.

_How long until I have a permanent house? How much longer must I put up with this shit?_

**EPOV**

We reached the house within a few hours. The house was deserted by the time we arrived. Well, at least no one living was there. We found two bodies in the living room. Blood splattered everywhere.

"He's not afraid of killing innocent people." Charlie stated.

"These are men I worked with." One of the police officers from the area said. "They were good men."

"How good could they be if they were hanging around with Phil?" I asked heartlessly.

"How do you know that he didn't kill them and then use their house?" Another officer asked, offended.

"Because the bodies are fresh." Carlisle said. "Phil's been here a while."

Glancing down at the bodies, I noticed that each had their heads almost flattened by the blunt force trauma. Brain matter was not only splattered on the walls, but were slowly oozing out of their heads where the initial hit was performed. Alice held in a gag but stayed with us. Our main concern was to find Bella.

"Plus someone had to tell him we were coming. What better person than a police officer that heard the dispatch call?" Alice asked looking at the ceiling, holding her nose. The officers remained silent. I smugly smirked at them, proud of my sister.

"So where is the clue?" Esme asked worried. "She left clues before?"

"Maybe she didn't have time?" Charlie answered dejectedly.

"No she left a clue." Alice's eyes were glazed over. She started walking to the back of the house, up some stairs, down a long hall and turned abruptly. "There." She pointed a finger at the bathtub, before she turned into my chest while the sobs wracked through her entire body.

I walked forward and drew back the curtain. Esme blanched, held her nose, and followed Alice's reaction to a "T". I looked down at the blood and read the word three times before leaving the room disgusted.

_**Windy **_

_Could Bella be hurting herself while trying to leave us clues so we can catch up to them, and possibly not be late? I wonder how much psychological damage we are looking at once she is returned to us. I have a very bad feeling about the possible outcome. I pray to god that my hunch does NOT rear its ugly head!_

* * *

**so i made a spiecial post for Sophie-LA-is-foolio!! she burnt her arm baking yesterday morning, so i'm dedicating this chap to her!! i hope u feel better and enjoy this chap!!**

**i would like to tank everyone who reviewed!!! i hope u all got your cake cookie brownie ice cream sunday!!! i love you all and i tnk ur awsome!! also tanx to my beta!! u rock with ur evil mind!!**

**lots  
of  
love**

**peace 8D**


	6. Death Becomes Me

_Dear Diary,_

_The girl in the mirror isn't me. Short red hair surrounds my head. Deep dark circles outline my eyes. Bruises and cuts cover my face. The eyes I look into are dead. I have become a lost soul. I've given up hope. I'm not going to be saved. I reached that conclusion a while ago but it's only now hit me. I'm doomed to forever be a victim, Phil my enslaver._

_This is never going to end. I will always be on the run. Every time Carlisle and Charlie get close to me, Phil always moves us. It feels like we've been all across the country. Constantly moving, constantly running, constantly bleeding, constantly thinking I'm going to be saved. I'm always disappointed._

_Dear Diary,_

_I want to die. I'm tired of living. This life holds nothing for me. I miss my family. I miss being a normal kid. I can never get that back._

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm thinking of things I shouldn't be thinking of. Death takes up my every thought. My death. I see it so clearly. The way I end this pitiful existence._

_But then I think of killing Phil. I know he deserves it. But ending my life is one thing, ending his is another. I see myself covered in his blood, laughing, a knife in my hands. Police lights flash all around me. I'm being pulled away into an insane asylum. But he's gone. I feel a little bit of peace when I think of his death._

_Dear Diary,_

_My birthday is coming up. I'm still with Phil._

_~Bella_

I shut the book and look out the window. The sky is a clear blue. No clouds clustered in the sky. The sun shines brightly. Birds fly around, freely. They have freedom. The freedom to go where ever they want. They can be with whoever they want to be with. They aren't stuck on the ground, captured with a complete lunatic.

_Dear Diary,_

_Life passes by me. I'm surrounded by new people. I'm in new houses, towns, cities, states. I live through this thinking that my salvation will rescue me soon. But half of me knows no one is coming. The clues I leave behind are laying there unseen, unnoticed. I feel like the end is near. I think I'm going to die…_

_~Bella_

I slammed the book shut and threw it under my current bed roughly. I stood up and ran out of my room. I hit the front door and just kept running.

_Time is running out._

I continued to run.

_I can't stand being near him_

Running was as close to flying as I could get.

_I'm going to die._

I pushed myself farther and farther.

_He's going to kill me._

Every step I took brought comfort.

_He's like a disease._

But with every comfort, more misery seeped through me.

_Sucking the life from me._

My muscles contracted.

_Sucking until I couldn't breathe._

My lungs protesting.

_Pulling me down._

My body ached.

_Down into the dark._

My head pounded.

_The suffocating dark._

My blood rushing through me.

_Consuming every thought with nightmares and horrors._

Breath becoming strained.

_Tragedies and sorrows._

My body collapsed, giving way underneath me. My lungs groping for air. My heart pounding in my ears, trying to calm itself. Tears swam in my eyes. My vision blurred. Gasps for air become body racking sobs of pain and sadness. Pain that had nothing to do with my body. Sadness that engulfed every movement.

Soon my sobs become coughs. My coughs gave way to heaving. My heaving turned into vomit. I let out my breakfast. Retasting the eggs, the toast, the oranges. As chunks escaped my lips, hands were placed gently on my shoulders. They were trying to comfort me. The only problem was that they were far too familiar.

The vomit turned to heaving. The heaving reversed into coughing. The coughing become sobs. The hands turned into arms and were wrapped around me. They lifted me up and carried me into a car. I was set in an all too familiar back seat. Shivers were sent through my body. Loneliness overtook me again. Loneliness and despair.

My heart was pounding and the adrenaline was leaving my body. I was back with him. Back in the same place I was running from. Back in my own personal hell. Damned to a life of misery and rape. Sleep was overtaking my body, my mind. I knew that I didn't want to wake up. Not with him, not in this life, maybe, not ever. One last breath and I closed my eyes, wishing everything was over.

***cCc***

I opened my eyes. I was laying on a beach. White sand was against my back. Blue sky was over my head. And the way the surf hit the sand brought a sound out of me that I hadn't heard in a while. I laughed, a soft, musical laugh. This caused me to laugh some more.

I was peaceful here. I was wearing a short colorful sundress. I could see my milky, soft, unmarked skin. The cuts and bruises were gone. I felt relaxed. If this was where we went after death, I didn't want to leave.

The rush of the ocean caught my attention again. I sat up and looked at the inviting waves. I walked over to them. Cautiously I placed one foot into the water. The cool wetness engulfed my foot. This bubbly sensation started at my foot and then spread through my leg, up my stomach, through my chest, around my neck, and to my head. This bubbly-ness made me feel alive with energy. The feeling was almost verging on the energy of being high.

This feeling was addictive. I placed my other foot in the water and felt a new wave of the bubbly-ness spread through my body. I let out another laugh. I took another step into the ocean. Peel after peel of laughter escaped my lips. I walked until the water was up to my waist. I kept walking until the water was up to my chest. My feet stayed firmly planted in the wet sand squishing between my toes. I continued to walk even after the water was well above my head. I was laughing silently under the water. The bubbly-ness was controlling where my legs were taking me, but I didn't care. I loved this free feeling. I was happy to just laugh again.

The deeper down I got the darker the water became. I could barely see my hands in front of me. but my feet kept walking. My mouth kept laughing. Very dimly, in the distance, I saw a light.

_This is it. It's over. I don't have to deal with the pain anymore._

I walked straight towards it. As I felt the light engulf me as a familiar scene played out in front of me. I was in a bedroom. There was a girl laying naked on the bed and a man was hovering over her. He was moaning. She was screaming. He was in ecstasy. She was in pain. With every thrust she screamed louder. She begged, pleaded, for him to stop. He laughed down at her and thrust harder inside her.

My legs stopped moving, but my lips parted to laugh again. With horror, I realized that this girl was me, and that man was Phil. The laughter took control of me. My stomach was starting to pound with pain. Then a new sensation ran through me, and I realized that with every plunge Phil delved into me, the me on the bed, I, the me standing here, felt it all over again. The pain, the pleasure, and the laughter all rolled into one. The feelings were too much to handle all at once. Screams and laughter combined in a sinister way, creating a melancholy sound. Tears ran down my cheeks in a race to leave this broken shell of a body. A body that has been violated and tormented for years.

My legs gave way under me. My knees hit the ground with an audible thud. My hands scraped at the hard sandy surface. I looked at my hands and saw blood pouring out of cuts. My eyes traveled over my arms and legs and all the cuts and bruises were appearing again. Blood flowing freely all over me. The laughs continued. The screams no longer came from me.

Phil looked over at me on the floor, and started to laugh. The me on the bed started to laugh at me too. She reached over and grabbed Phil by the neck and started kissing him, their tongues fighting for dominance. She pulled him down on the bed. She started grinding against him. He moved his mouth to her neck, his hands roaming over her body. Their bodies tangled together and moans escaped their lips. It was like before; only the me on the bed was enjoying it.

The laughter stopped for a second and I managed to get a shrill scream out. The images in front of me were breaking like a broken glass. The pieces were falling down around me. The scream continued. Where there once was a horror scene, there was blackness now, only blackness. I could see nothing around me. I took deep calming breaths and curled up in a ball. I closed my eyes and tried to forget the demented image in my head.

_Bella_

The sound was a whisper.

_Bella_

I didn't want to look up.

_Bella._

The voice got louder.

_Isabella._

I shook my head.

_Isabella!_

Leave me alone.

_ISABELLA!!_

***cCc***

I opened my eyes and found I was on a bed, in a room that I recognized. I took a deep breath and followed the sound of the voice. Phil was standing by the bed, looking at me with concern.

"Bella, sweetie, how are you?" He asked.

"Don't make me go back. I don't want to go!" I mouth was moving on its own accord.

"Go back where?" Phil worried.

"Please, don't make me go back!" Sobs racked through my body.

"Shh, baby. It's all right. Nothing bad is going to happen to you."

"Please, please, not there, not again." The words stopped making any sense the me. "Don't want to…"

But his mouth was on mine before the end of the incoherent sentence finished. His comforting arms turned into a steel cage. They wrapped around me and searched my body for god knows what. The tongue forced my mouth open. He leaned me back and towered over me. He was grinding his pelvis over mine.

At first I didn't fight it. My brain was in too much shock to respond. But as he was stripping my clothing off my body started fighting back. My hands pushed against his chest. My tongue pushed his out of my mouth and my knee jerked up and hit him in the groin.

He hissed in pain and rolled off of me. He glared over at me. I sat up quickly and tried to leave the room, but he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me against his chest. He kissed me on the neck and then shoved me against the floor. He picked up his belt and started whipping me. Screams escaped my mouth, pain rocked through my body, but I didn't fight it.

_It will all be over soon._

He lifted me up off the floor and threw me against the wall. My body started to fall against it when his arms were around me again and flung my unresponding body on the bed, the belt was still in his hand.

**EPOV**

"We know where she is." Alice came running in the room.

"What?"

"Get up stupid! We know where Bella is!" Alice exclaimed.

"We've known where she _was_ the last ten times." I sighed and rolled over.

"But this time, Edward, I have a _feeling_." Alice pulled me out of the bed. "Now get dressed. We're leaving in thirty seconds."

I threw on the closest jeans and didn't bother with a shirt. I was pulling my shoes on as I ran down the hallway and into Alice's car.

"Where is she?"

"Only thirty minutes away." Alice was speeding down the highway, police sirens were following us. "We're gonna make it!"

**BPOV**

He punched me, he kicked me, and he hit me with his belt. But he was also kissing me. when his hands weren't trying to harm me they were covering my breast. Moans leaving his mouth.

I was bleeding. My blood was all over him, it covered almost every pore. It was all over the bed, soaking us as we rolled over it again and again. It covered me, even in the places that weren't bleeding, although there were few places that weren't.

"Why are you doing this?" My voice was raw, from screaming, from crying. "Why me?"

"Because I love you baby." He leaned down and kissed me again. Then slapped me across the face.

His hands were traveling up from my breasts to my throat. They wrapped around it. They stopped the flow of air.

"I love you so much." He kissed me again. "I love you so much that I can't bear to live with you in someone else's arms." He kissed my lips, the tear filled eyes, my nose and finally my lips. "They're coming baby. I can't bare it if they take you from me."

The world was becoming darker. I wasn't struggling. I felt a weird sort of peace of having this be over. The tears stopped coming, my breathing stopped, and the man above me was fading quickly from my life.

**EPOV**

We pulled up to a small house. It was a soft sort of green. The roof was dark gray. There was a tree in the front yard. Flowers and bushes lined the walkway and driveway. The house looked like any ordinary house would look. But the thing that made my spirits soar was that there was a car in the driveway.

I ran out of the car and through the front door. I crashed through the house into the back bedroom. There she was, laying on the bed, soaked in blood. Her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful. Tears were cascading down my face. It was over.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" the scream pieced right through my soul.

**Merry Christmas!!!!! Happy Hoildays everyone! so my christmas present to you is this chap and the following one! that's right you get two chaps in one day!! aren't you lucky!! chap seven is finished so ill post that right after a post this. this chap is my fav, i think. did you all like it? tell me in a review. well Merry Christmas! and Happy Holidays! I'd list all the other holidays here but i'd butcher the spelling so badly and i don't want to offend anyone. plus some have multiple spelling-it doens't help that i can't spell either.**

**peace 8D**


	7. My Safe Haven

**A/N: hey if u've already read this chap go down to the bottom and read my A/N.**

**B/N: I JUST WANT TO WISH EVERYONE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A SAFE AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! I HOPE 2010 BRINGS YOU ALL MANY MORE SADISTIC TALES OF OUR TWILIGHT WORLD!! NOW.....ENJOY CHAPTER 7!**

**~Tesondrae**

**EPOV**

Bella sat bolt upright. A scream piercing through the room. Her chest was heaving up and down. She looked around frantically. She saw us standing there and she screamed again.

_We weren't too late. She's alive._

Relief overtook me. She was here. Tears continued to run down my face, but this time out of joy.

"Edward, she's going into shock." Carlisle's voice sounded from behind me. I looked around and followed him as he made his way to Bella. "Bella, I'm Doctor Cullen. Is it ok if I examine your injuries?"

She just stared up at him mutely. Her eyes were wide, almost childlike in innocence. Finally she shook her head and let Carlisle perform a quick intake of her injuries.

"Is she ok?" My voice was a weak whisper.

"She's suffered through a lot and right now we just need to take her to a hospital and let her rest." Carlisle was already calling for help from some of the police that were in the room. He was handing out orders to get an ambulance.

I walked slowly towards her. I was cautiously walking up to her so I didn't frighten her. She looked horrible. She had cuts and bruises covering every inch of her face and body. She was soaking in her own blood. Her eyes were dilated. She was terrified.

"Bella…?" I forced my voice to sound controlled and unintimidating.

"…" She just stared up at me with a bland expression.

"Oh, Bella." A sad smile covered my face.

"Who's Bella?" Her voice was raw, sad.

I was shocked into silence. We just stared at each other until they took her away.

"Carlisle, she's doesn't know who she is. I think she might have amnesia."

"When we get to the hospital I'll have them run all the appropriate tests." Then he rushed after Bella, leaving me and Alice alone in the blood drenched room.

**BPOV**

I was rushed into a big truck with flashing lights. The people around me called it an ambulance.  
The ambulance took me to this big building with other people. Sick people. They put me into a nightgown that I somehow knew would show my butt if I stood up. They took me into a room with a huge machine.

They ran test after test on me. Some hurt, some felt funny, and some had no feeling at all. When they were done they put needles in my arms and hooked me up to this machine that monitors my heart. The room they had me in was cold. It was cold and white.

I wasn't in there by myself though. There was a boy with me. He was tall, with bronze hair and green eyes. He was gorgeous. Sometimes there were others with him, like this girl; she was small, smaller than me, with short spiky black hair. They seemed nice. They talked to each other in a corner and looked at me often. I tried to smile but my muscles never wanted to work.

I was feeling very tired so I closed my eyes and let the dark over take me.

***cCc***

The room I was in was black. The man was with me, he was standing next to me, looking at me, his eyes were roaming over my body. Ice filled my blood, but I didn't know why. I turned to face him and he faced me.

His arms engulfed me in a hug. His body molded to fit mine. I found that I was hugging him back. He pulled his face from my shoulder to look at me, he lowered his head and his lips found mine. Our mouths connected and moans started escaping from his chest.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry I had to leave you." The man sighed. "I will find you, I promise." He ran his hands through my hair. "You're so beautiful."

He leaned down and kissed me again. This time there was more urgency. He leaned me against a wall that I didn't realize was behind me, he snaked my legs around his torso, and he lifted my hospital gown off me. His hands roamed over my body. They rested on my breasts and squeezed hard.

I knew these were all things that should make me moan into him with need. I knew that I should be giving in to him, but some part of me was fighting against him. When he undid his pants and thrust into me, my body jerked forward in pain. White, hot, burning pain. There was no desire in me for this man. I wanted him off me.

I started to shove him off. My mouth stopped moving with his, my legs unwrapped themselves from his waist, and my hands were hitting any part of him they could find. He realized my resistance. And pulled a knife from behind his back and stabbed me in the stomach.

I fell down, panting on the ground. He towered over me, a mask of rage over his face. The knife turning into a belt, he whipped me over and over and over again. Blood pouring from my body, flowing freely all around me. I'm sitting there drenched in my own blood. He laughed manically above me.

"Please stop." My voice was weak, only a shadow of a whisper.

"But Bella, I could never stop loving you." The sound of his laugh filled my every thought. The belt in hand turned back into a knife. He leaned down, grabbed me by hair and forced my head up. I felt the cold metal of the knife cut across my throat.

"AAAAAHHHhhh…" I started to scream but as the knife dug deeper into my flesh the sound was cut off.

***cCc***

**EPOV**

"AAAAAHHHhhh…" The scream came from Bella.

I turned to her and raced to her side. Alice was out the door shouting for Carlisle.

"Bella! Wake up! Bella!" I shook her slightly. I saw the tears streaming down her face.

She looked so helpless just laying there. One hand was clutching her stomach and the other was holding her throat as if it might fall out. I gently removed her hand and saw that there was a thin pink line that wasn't there before. I quickly lifted her dress, while covering _that_ part of her, and revealed what looked like a healed stab wound. I stumbled back in shock.

Carlisle rushed in, saw my horror filled face, followed my gaze to Bella, and saw the new, healed wounds.

Everything in the next few minutes flashed passed. They checked over her body. Words flying around that I couldn't quite catch through my brain haze. They wheeled her bed out of the room to run even more tests. How many more they could perform on her I didn't know.

I looked over at Alice and saw that she was even more horror struck than I was. I leaned over towards her and wrapped my arms comfortingly around her small, shivering frame. She cried into my shoulder.

**BPOV**

"AAAAAHHHhhh…" I screamed and sat bolt upright.

I reached for my neck and I only found smooth skin; no trace at all of the blade against my skin. I pulled the nightgown up and just saw the familiar scars from some distant past. I let out a low sigh.

"It was only a dream." I laughed silently to myself. "Just a dream."

I looked around the dark room. The bronze haired boy from before was sitting in a chair with the spiky black haired girl sitting on his lap. His arms were wrapped around her protectively, but not possessively. Somehow this made a great difference. The door to my room was open, but only slightly. Through the window I could see the night sky filled with stars over head and the moon shining down on me.

For some reason the sight of the moon made me shiver and sweat started dripping down my face. Suddenly, I started to remember the man from my dream. The man with the knife. The man with the belt. Beeps sounded from the machine next to me. This made me even more anxious. I started to hyperventilate.

The bronze haired boy woke up, removed the spiky black haired girl from his lap and placed her back on the seat without him. He walked cautiously over to me, and gently held my hands.

"Shh. It's ok." His voice was so smooth and creamy, like milk. I instantly started to feel better when I looked into those deep green eyes. "Nothing here will hurt you, not anymore."

"I…I don't like the moon." My voice shook as my body trembled.

The boy looked at the window and took a step away from me, dropping my hand.

"NO!" My voice was filled with power. I grabbed for his hand again, and held it tightly. An unspoken _'not again,'_ hung in the empty air. "Please don't leave me." I begged.

"I won't go anywhere." He promised, and holding onto my hand he reached over and closed the blinds. "Is that better?" I shook my head in reasons.

I could stare into those eyes of his forever, and I probably would have if he hadn't spoken.

"Do you know who I am?" His voice was filled with sorrow. I didn't like that.

_Angels shouldn't feel sad._

"Should I?" I shook my head.

"We grew up together, when we were young. We were both seven."

"Then what happened?"

"You went away." Pain swept through me.

"I couldn't have done it on purpose. I don't think I could ever have left without you." I wanted to make him understand that I had to be with him, but I could barely remember the dream. Already it was slipping away.

"I know. Someone took you from us, from me."

"You know about me?" My voice was filled with excitement. "You know what happened to me?"

"Yes. But I won't tell you right now. It's late and you should get some rest." However he didn't move from the spot he was standing in.

"Ok, but I don't know your name."

"Edward."

"Ok, Edward, I'll sleep now, just don't leave me."

"I don't think I could if I wanted to."

I smiled up at him and closed my eyes.

**EPOV**

I watched as she closed her eyes, as her breathing became regular, and as she finally succumbed to sleep. I watched as her lips parted and then curved into a smile. I watched as her body relaxed. I couldn't leave her, especially not now that I found her, now that she was here with me.

She was dreaming peacefully so I gently pulled my hand away to go check in with Carlisle. She immediately jerked awake and tried to focus on me.

"Don't leave me." Already her voice was groggy with sleep.

My response was to grab onto her hand and hold it tighter. She relaxed but tried hard not to fall asleep.

"Bella, you need to sleep." I soothed.

"But then you'll leave, and I don't want to have nightmares." Her voice was so alluring.

"I won't leave you, not again."

"You can't stand all night." She shifted her body and left a gap between herself and the edge of the bed.

"No, you need to get some rest, I'll be fine."

"Please, Edward." My name coming from her lips forced down every opposing thought I had, and carefully I got into bed beside her. She curled like a ball against my chest, and once again, fell asleep.

My body was too much on high alert to think about something as trivial as sleep, so I watched her and comforted her and was there for her until the moon went down, the sun rose, and the heart monitor was silent.

**BPOV**

I woke up in the warm comforting embrace of a man. My body relaxed and then stiffened. A scream was building in my chest. And then I hear that voice.

"Good morning, Bella." My scream dies in my throat and my body melted.

"Good morning, Edward." I was proud that I remembered and I guess he was too, for a smile broke across his face, a smiled that made me catch my breath.

"Did you sleep ok?"

_Now that you're here._

"Yes." I nodded my head.

"Good.

He reached up and pushed a piece of my hair out of my face. My breathing hitched and I realized how close our lips were. This meant something but I wasn't sure what. Automatically I started to lean forward. The door opened and Edward pulled away.

"Hello, Bella…" Dr. Carlisle entered the room and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Edward laying in bed with me. "Edward." There was an unspoken meaning behind those words.

"Sorry, Carlisle." He got out of the bed and went to stand where the spiky black haired girl was still sleeping.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Dr. Carlisle carried on like nothing happened. He checked over my vitals and made notes on a clipboard.

"I'm fine." My eyes however never left Edward's. "But do you know how long I'll have to be here? I don't like this place much."

"We just need to run a few more quick tests. You should be released to your father in a couple of days." He smiled at me. "But as of right now you look fine." He checked my vitals again and then walked towards the door. "Edward can I speak to you for a minute?" I watched as Edward left. As the door closed my stomach dropped and all the dark feelings that were gone within his presence came rushing back.

**EPOV**

"What the hell were you thinking laying in bed with her? After all she's been through!" Carlisle was fuming. "Do you think it was fair of you to put her in that kind of position?"

"Carlisle…"

"No excuses Edward! She's not stable enough for this kind of thing." He took a deep breath. "I know that you love her, son. I know that it must kill you to know the things she's been through. I know that you want to comfort her, but these pains aren't going to go away overnight."

"Carlisle, you don't understand…" I took a deep breath and started over again. "I woke up last night to the sound of her heartbeat racing. She was shaking and sweating, she was scared. I tried to calm her, I held her hand. When she fell asleep I tried to leave to come find you. She woke up and pulled me back. She didn't think that I could stand all night so she asked me to sleep next to her. But I didn't touch her, I didn't sleep, I just laid there and watched over her. She didn't want me to leave, she made me promise to stay. And even if she hadn't I would have stayed anyway."

"Edward…"

"Dad, I'm not putting any blame on her, I take full responsibility for the position that you found us in, I just thought you should know."

**BPOV**

I waited for Edward to come back in.

_He promised he wouldn't leave me._

I rolled my hands into fists in the bed sheet and tried to suppress the fear that was threatening to overtake me.

_Deep breaths. Deeps breaths. Deep breaths._

"He'll come back, ya know." The spiky black haired girl had woken up. "He can't stay away from you for long. I had to force him to go to sleep most nights when we were trying to find you." She smiled a sad smile.

"He shouldn't have stayed up." I mumbled.

"He would've given his soul to find you. Now he'll give his soul to protect you."

"Why?"

"He loves you."

"No he doesn't. He barely knows me."

"…?" She was silent. I looked at her face to find her dumbfounded. "You really don't remember anything, do you?" Her eyes were sad.

"No, I really don't. Well, I remember _Him_, the man from my dreams. He's not very nice, he likes to hurt me, and he makes weird sounds, especially when he's inside me." I flinched slightly. "I don't like him very much."

"Do you know his name?" She was very excited all of a sudden.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't want to give him a name; that will only make it more real. He's not real is he?"

"No, of course not, sweety." She walked over to me and placed a hand on my shaking one.

"Do you have a name?"

"Alice, I'm Edward's sister." I became more alert at the sound of his name.

"I like Edward; he makes me feel safe."

"He makes me feel safe, too."

**I promised another chap and so you've got one. did you all enjoy the slight fluff? i did. well happy holidays i hope evryone got what they wanted!**

**peace 8D**

**ok so im srry i have the nxt chap i just forget to post it but i will as soon as ff stops being stupid!!**

**oh and im soooooooooo pissed! i got this from one of my awsome reveiwers and i need everyone to read it!! cuz i might be leaving this site and my story might be going down.**

**Hey, this is Sophie-la and i'm send you a message to tell you about the problem of . right now as you read this a group called The Literate Union, are going through every story they can find her on and reporting any abuse at all. If you have more that 2 misspelled words in a chapter, reported. If you have a few grammar mistakes in a chapter, reported. if you have an authors note, you are reported. If you story has a 'horrid' plot according to them, reported. And if your story has to do with Adult Themes, it is reported, for has not given us a MA or NC-17 rating, and the M ratign we have does not include Adut Themes, such as: Abuse, Rape, Pregnacy, Lemons, Strippers, you get the picture. if you go to this link you can see the co-founder of the Literate Union and his flaming of people on his page, and his swearing. www . fanfiction . net /u/ 1600268 / kittysaurus . The other leader isn't as mean, but here is his/her page, www . fanfiction . net /u/ 1935085 /Ever_Heard_of_a_dictionary . I have no idea as to why is accully pulling these stories but it is. please join the fight agnist the Literate Union, but signing the following Pititions and adding your own in a book catagory you don't write in. As soon as I finish sending these messages there will be a pitition, or multipul ones on my homepage. Also please e-mail the website staff, you can find there email under help: Support. PKease encourge your readers to join the fight, I know I don't want to change sites. Thank you for your help in the fight to save our stories. i'd love to continue reading your story but i fear it will be taken down, and i wouldn't want that.**

http:// www. fanfiction. net/ s/5734048/ 1/Petition  
http:// www. fanfiction. net/ s/5738930/ 1/Petition_2

Thank you for joining the fight.  
Sophie-La


	8. Words From a Previous Life

**BPOV**

I spent the next couple of days with Edward, Alice, and Dr. Carlisle. Dr. Carlisle would check my vitals and try and help me remember some stuff about my past, the things I liked, the people I knew-if I knew any-and where I've been. Alice would talk and talk and talk. She complained that she couldn't take me to the mall for what she called "quality shopping", but she promised that as soon as they were able to release me she would take me.

Edward. Oh Edward. He would talk to me about the most random things, the weather, what was happening outside, his family; Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, and his friends; Jasper and Rosalie. He was always there when I went to sleep and there when I woke up. We walked with me around the hospital, and would eat with me at the food court. He made me laugh when I was anxious and couldn't sleep. He warmed up the room with his presence. He chased away all the bad thoughts I had.

After Carlisle found Edward in my bed Edward wasn't allowed to sleep in the hospital again, but when night fell and darkness took over the sky I refused to sleep, I stared at the moon and screamed. I don't know why I frightened me so much, but it turned my body rigid, it made my blood run cold, and it brought with it the lingering thoughts of nightmares. The nurses had to come in and calm me with medicine. The next night they all but forced Edward into my room. However, they didn't hear any complaints from us.

Edward made me feel safe. He comforted me. He temporarily made me forget about the man from my dreams. He washed over me with warmth and security. He was my safe harbor.

*****cCc*****

"Bella, how are you feeling this morning?" Edward asked as he moved a strand of my hair put of my face.

"I'm fine." I smiled up at him.

"Good, 'because I wanted to talk to you about something: Jasper and Rosalie wanted to come and visit you today. I told them they could only come if you felt up to it, but you don't have to say yes. I can tell them to come another…" I placed my hand over his mouth.

"It's ok I want to meet them." I smiled up at him.

"Are you sure that you're up to it?"

"Edward, I want to meet your friends, my friends." I shushed him again. "Besides if I can handle Alice I can handle anyone." I smiled up at him.

"Touché." His hand found mine and we just stared at each other smiling.

"Are we interrupting something?" A voice called after a pronounced knock at the door.

A gorgeous woman walked into the room. She was tall with shoulder length wavy blond hair and blue eyes. She would put any model to sham. Following her was an equally gorgeous man. He, too, was tall with wavy blond hair and blue eyes. He was slightly muscular. They both had pale skin just like Edward and Alice.

"Jasper! There you are!" Alice came dancing through the door and ran into Jasper's welcoming embrace.

"Bella, this is Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They're twins. Jasper is dating Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie are engaged." Edward reminded me.

"Emmett's sorry he couldn't be here for the reunion, but Carlisle wouldn't let him come home until he finished all his finals." Rosalie apologized for him.

"I-It's ok." I stuttered slightly. I was amazed that I could ever be friends with someone so beautiful.

"I, however, didn't screw up my grades and was able to exempt all my finals." Rosalie smiled proudly, but then it shifted into a sad grimace. "I really wish you would remember us, Bella. After all these years we thought you were dead and now you're here with us and unable to recognized our faces." She sighed.

"I will remember, in time." I tried to think, I tried hard, but I could only remember His face and what he did to me in that dream. Shivers rocked through my body. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on something else. The heart monitor was beeping fast, that wasn't helping.

"Oh, my god. What's happening? Did I say something?" Rosalie gushed, concerned.

"Bella? Bella, is everything alright?" Alice rushed over and tried to comfort me.

"Breathe, Bella, breathe." Edward commanded, but even that didn't help me. I was already reliving that nightmare.

"Bella, calm down." A southern drawl sounded from the back of the room. An unfamiliar hand rested against my arm. The shivers subsided, and my heartbeat slowed and all traces of Him left me.

"Thank you, Jasper!" Alice's cry was muffled by Jasper's shirt.

_**The girl in the mirror isn't me.**_

_**I want to die.**_

_**I see it so clearly. The way I end this pitiful existence.**_

_**I feel like the end is near.**_

A cry of pain escapes my lips. Tears roll down my face and fall on my lap. My diary.

"He's real isn't He?" My voice was thick and almost incomprehensible. "That nightmare, He really did those things to me didn't He? Not then, but before, while I was away." Tears were freely falling. Cry after cry was leaving me. "I don't want Him to be real! I don't want that to be true!" I leaned into Edward as he held me. "Why can't it just be a dream? Why can't I have a normal life? Why me?" My words were echoed back to me from a previous life.

* * *

**really short i know but i have the nxt chap pretty much done! so expect it in an hour at the most! and srry it took so long to get this out i thought i already posted it oh well! oh and i need you all to read this! i got it from an amazing reviewer:**

**Hey, this is Sophie-la and i'm send you a message to tell you about the  
problem of . right now as you read this a group called The Literate Union, are  
going through every story they can find her on and reporting any abuse at  
all. If you have more that 2 misspelled words in a chapter, reported. If you  
have a few grammar mistakes in a chapter, reported. if you have an authors  
note, you are reported. If you story has a 'horrid' plot according to them,  
reported. And if your story has to do with Adult Themes, it is reported, for  
has not given us a MA or NC-17 rating, and the M ratign we have does not  
include Adut Themes, such as: Abuse, Rape, Pregnacy, Lemons, Strippers, you  
get the picture. if you go to this link you can see the co-founder of the  
Literate Union and his flaming of people on his page, and his swearing. www .  
fanfiction . net /u/ 1600268 / kittysaurus . The other leader isn't as mean,  
but here is his/her page, www . fanfiction . net /u/ 1935085  
/Ever_Heard_of_a_dictionary . I have no idea as to why is accully pulling  
these stories but it is. please join the fight agnist the Literate Union, but  
signing the following Pititions and adding your own in a book catagory you  
don't write in. As soon as I finish sending these messages there will be a  
pitition, or multipul ones on my homepage. Also please e-mail the website  
staff, you can find there email under help: Support. PKease encourge your  
readers to join the fight, I know I don't want to change sites. Thank you for  
your help in the fight to save our stories. i'd love to continue reading your  
story but i fear it will be taken down, and i wouldn't want that.**

http:// www. fanfiction. net/ s/5734048/ 1/Petition  
http:// www. fanfiction. net/ s/5738930/ 1/Petition_2

Thank you for joining the fight.  
Sophie-La

**so sign this because im sure that my story is gonna be one of the ones that get pulled down and i really dont want that but hey ill repost them and if that doesn't work then ill send new chaps to those of you that send me a private message. an dif you dnt have an ff acount then give me ur email and ill send it to u there. dnt worry well get through this mother!!**

**im on face book now!(YAY) chrisy lemoninas**

**peace 8D**


	9. Flash Memories

**B/N: OK, SO THE AUTHOR HAS BEEN SWAMPED WITH MIDTERMS AND HAS A CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK! I TOLD HER TO WORRY ABOUT THE TESTS, I HAVE IT COVERED! WELL……I SORT OF HAD A BRAIN FART MYSELF……UNTIL……….I HAD THE WEIRD DREAM ABOUT THE STORY LAST NIGHT! THIS CHAPER IS FROM A POV WE HAVEN'T REALLY HEARD FROM YET!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT……IF NOT……KILL ME…NOT THE AUTHOR!! DON'T FORGET TO DROP A LINE AND TELL US HOW YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER!!**

"_Charlie, they know where she is! We have to hurry if we don't want this to end badly!"_

"_Carlisle, take your kids and head over there! I'm calling for backup. We will be right behind you."_

_I swear to god, if anything happened to my little girl, I may not be able to arrest the sick bastard! Killing him seems a much better option! He's had her for more than seven years of her life; I should rid the world of this perverted ass whole. No one would miss him…NOT ONE BIT! I could always say I had to use force and take matters into my own hands, or I could force a weapon upon him and profess self defense. Fuck, I'm pretty sure Carlisle would love to help cut this fucker up into little pieces and feed him to the fish. Although I doubt that even they would want to eat his tainted body. No one would ever have to know. I could say that he got away, knowing damn well he's fish shit at the bottom of whatever lake or river we decide to dump him into._

"_This is Charlie Swan. I need back up. I found my daughter and her abductor and have been following them across the country. I need all available units……"_

"_Chief Swan, this is Officer Black. All available units are already posted around the area. Get your daughter out of there; we will handle Phil Dawson. Over."_

_Thank fucking god! Someone is finally one step ahead of me._

_I arrive at the house just as Bella let out the most bloodcurdling scream. I pulled my gun out and ran into the house. She was straddling Phil. Her hands were roaming over his chest. Her mouth on his neck. The look of total ecstasy on his face as she grabbed for his dick sent shills through my body. The gun in my hand rose of its own accord. Bella turned to look at me, eyes hazed._

"_Daddy, won't you join us?"_

_**BOOM!**_

"HOLY SHIT!" I woke up drenched in sweat, crying like a newborn baby.

There was no way I was ever going back to sleep. I wiped the sweat from my face, stripped down the bed, and laid them in a neat pile besides the closet for housekeeping to pick up. I headed over to the dresser, grabbed some clean clothes and took a shower.

As the hot water cascaded down my back, relieving the tension and relaxing the unwanted nightmares, I was hoping that Bella would maybe wake up out of this…this hell. I can't even begin to name what the fuck _this_ is. She has no idea who she truly is, or what the fuck has happened to her within the last 48 hours. It's like she's in shock; and yet, she's a totally different individual. The lights are on, but nobody's home.

The water was finally running cold, so I hopped out and got dressed. I was tying my shoes when there was a knock on the door.

"Hello, Charlie." Carlisle looked tired, like he's been up all night. I probably looked the same way.

"How is she?"

"Well, I haven't gone to the hospital yet. I thought we could grab a bite to eat before we headed that way. I will explain what I've found out recently through research of other cases like Bella's.

"Ok. Sounds good."

We drove to IHOP that was located just down the street from the hospital. Edward and Alice were both there watching over Bella. They have always blamed themselves for her abduction. I guess they feel that they owe it to her to never leave her side for long periods of time. I'm so grateful that Bella has such devoted friends. They stuck around even when she wasn't there. It helped put me at ease, even though others thought she was dead. If it wasn't for Edward and Alice, I would've given up a long time ago, but they kept looking for her just as much as I was.

"Charlie, Bella has a slight case of amnesia. It was caused by the abuse she suffered the night we found her, but the abuse she has faced since she was abducted as also contributed. I know that you don't want the details, but you will have to know them sooner or later. But now, I know isn't the time."

"I'm not sure what will trigger her memory, but once it's triggered, it looks like she is going to need a lot of help and therapy. I don't want you to be surprised if she shuns from you and others for a while. The abuse could hold her back from many things. I doubt she will be able to trust anyone. She could be afraid of new or unfamiliar places. The abductions and abuse is etched into her head, along with the physical scars that cover her body, even if she doesn't remember it now. They will be everyday reminders of what has happened to her. We have a lot of work ahead of us. It could affect our work schedules.

"Wait…_our_ work schedules?"

"Do you honestly think my family and I are going to abandon you during this time of need? We will be with you every step of the way. You do realize that we are also haunted by the memories of what happened. We have all been damaged by this and we all need to heal from this. We are family, and families stick together."

"Thank you Carlisle. I won't forget this."

"I'm just happy we found her alive. Now we just need to heal."

Our food came. We didn't have much of an appetite; but we still managed to force down half of our meals. I put in a "to go" order for the kids. Maybe that will show my appreciation. On the menu I saw the smiley face pancakes and was flooded with happy memories of Bella, Renee, and myself eating breakfast together on Sunday mornings. I ordered them for my baby.

A small smile played with the corners of my mouth. Carlisle saw it and we both smiled at each other for a while. My face started to hurt from smiling for so long. Hell, I haven't smiled since the day…I shook my head to erase the memory and stood up to leave.

As we walked into Bella's room, we heard the kids laughing. I'm not sure what it was about, and I really didn't care. I knocked on the door and slowly stepped in, Carlisle right behind me.

"I…uh…brought you kids some breakfast…from IHOP." I handed the Styrofoam cases out that contained a breakfast dish for each of them.

"Thank you Charlie." Alice smiled and gave me a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Charlie." Edward smiled over at me but put the dish on the table next to him.

_That boy suffers too much._

**BPOV**

I opened the Styrofoam box to see pancakes smiling up at me with bacon hair, a chocolate chip smile, and whipped cream eyes and nose. I smiled back down at it.

"I remember these." I whispered.

_I was sitting between two people; a man and a woman. We were in a booth in the back of a restaurant. I remember being very young; around three or four years old…I think._

"_Mommy, I really have to go potty…Daddy can you order food for us?" I whined while doing the "pee pee dance" with my curly pig tails bouncing as I jumped from one foot to the other trying to keep control of my bladder._

"_Ok Sweety, let's go before you have an accident."_

_She took me by the hand and led me towards the bathrooms while Daddy chuckled at the sight of me sprinting ahead of her to get to the bathroom. I was deathly afraid I wasn't going to make it._

_Ten minutes later, we headed back to where daddy was waiting for us. Our food arrived while I was relieving myself. I took off running back to the table so we could eat. I couldn't wait to see what Daddy ordered for me. I couldn't read the menu._

"_Here you go, Princess." Daddy said while lifting me up into the booster seat._

"_Daddy, you ordered me smiley face pancakes!" I started bouncing in my seat from the excitement my food brought me. It was a pancake with slices of bananas for eyes, a slice of strawberry for its nose, whipped cream for the smile and bacon for hair._

"_Look Daddy…" He brought his face close to the plate. I placed my hand on the back of his head and plunged his face into my smiley face pancake. But, he knew better than to trust me, so the whipped cream only got onto his nose and a little in his mustache._

"_BELLA!" My mother cried. Daddy just raised his head, laughing, waving Mommy's corrective tendencies away. Once he regained his composure, he grabbed Mommy's face, giving her a kiss and transferring the whipped cream from his mouth to hers._

"_YUCK!" I covered my face with my hands. My parents chuckled at me. "Wipe your faces and let's eat!" I pouted. This brought them into a fit of giggles, which in turn cracked me up, too._

"Mom." I said under my breath. I smiled and dug into the bacon first. "Thanks, Dad."

Charlie smiled. "I love you, Bells."

"I wuv you, 'oo." I said around my food.

*****cCc*****

"Carlisle, how much longer do I have to stay here?" I asked as he checked my vitals.

"We want to keep you one more night, to check that everything is ok." He smiled down at me. "Right now everything looks fine."

"Except for my memory." I pouted.

"Bella, please don't push yourself. Your memory will come back in time."

"What if it doesn't? What if my memory never comes back and I'm ignorant of what happened to me forever?"

"I'm confident that you will regain your memory." Carlisle assured me.

"But what if I don't?"

"You will." He cut me off, implying the end to this discussion.

"Fine." I murmured. "Where will I go after tomorrow?"

"We are staying at a hotel for a night and we have a one O'clock flight back to Forks, Washington."

"We?" I asked.

"Yes my family and I are moving back home with you and Charlie." He smiled. "We are family and we stick together."

"Thank you Carlisle." We smiled at each other for a while.

"Hey, Dad, do you think we could come in?" Edward asked from around the door.

"Of course. I have to go give these reports to Dr. Kinzer. Don't keep her up too late." Carlisle warned as he left us.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and a huge guy walked into my room. Edward came to sit on the side of my bed. Jasper sat on the chair, Alice sat on his lap. Rosalie and the guy that resembled a boulder stood together by the window.

"Hi, Bella." The boulder guy said. I was shocked; his voice was kind and friendly.

"Hello." I squeaked.

"Sorry I'm late. Carlisle wouldn't let me blow off my finals. He said grades were more important than trying to find my Belly." He laughed, as he messed with my hair.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are."

"Oh, duh!" He slapped himself on the forehead. "I'm Emmett." He smiled.

_Emmett? Emmett? Emmett?_

"Emmett!" I jumped up and hugged him.

"Sure she remembers him." Jasper joked. Alice placed her hand over his mouth.

"You would always smash my sand castles!" I slapped him.

"Hey. They were shouting at me to tear them down!" He defended.

"Whatever!" I hugged him again. My eyes drifted over to Rosalie.

"And you liked playing with cars!" I looked at Alice.

"You liked clothes and shopping!" A huge smiled spread across my face.

"You could always make me feel safe and happy!" I beamed at Jasper.

"And you," I jumped into Edward's arms. "You were always there for me."

*****cCc*****

They stayed with me all night and in the morning, after the doctors checked that I was fine, I was discharged and we moved into the hotel right by the airport. We all went to see some movie that was playing at a nearby theater, and then we went to a small Italian pizza place. The crust was crunchy and warm, the sauce was spicy, and the pineapples melted in my mouth. It was the best pizza I ever had!-or remembered having.

We went back to the hotel and spent the night in our rooms. Charlie was in the room right in front of mine and Carlisle's and Esme's room was to the right of his. I was sharing a room with Alice and Rosalie. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were in the room next door, but we opened up the door and had a small party.

We rented a comedy off the TV, and we played a board game that Alice got from the desk clerk downstairs. Alice and Rosalie tried to do something with my hair, but it was too short, so they ended up dying it brown. Edward bought me a teddy bear from the gift shop and I named him Edward. We slept were we crashed. I crashed in Edward's arms.

*****cCc*****

_As soon as I got home from school I got started on my homework. I knew Phil would be mad if I didn't start dinner in an hour. He was already in a bad mood from this morning. I just couldn't seem to get past this knot in my stomach._

"_Hope for the best, expect the worst." I whispered my new mantra under my breath as I started to focus on my history project._

_After forty minutes of researching and planning I gave up and headed down stairs. I pulled the steaks out of the fridge and let them marinate on the counter. I got out some lettuce for the salad and started rinsing and cutting it. I threw it in a bowl, and then pulled out the tomatoes._

_Hands were placed on my waist. They travelled down to my hips and started cupping my ass._

"_H-Hey Phil." I continued cutting the tomatoes._

"_Hello Isabella."_

_His mouth was hot on my neck, his straining groin against me, and his hands went up to cut my breasts. He moaned against my shoulder._

"_Phil?"_

"_Oh Isabella, how I want you!" He exclaimed._

_He roughly turned me around and sat me on the counter. He attacked my mouth and pressed himself up against me. his hands roamed from my chest to my pants and started to undo my button and zipper. He moved my hand so I was cupping his throbbing erection. His breath was coming fast and hard. He laid me on the counter and climbed on top of me. He knocked off the marinating steak and the unfinished salad._

"_Now look what you've done, my Isabella." He whispered as he peeled off my pants._

_He threw his shirt off and unbuttoned mine. He pulled his pants down and started dry humping me. He slowly pried the knife from my clenched fist and used it to cut my bra and my panties._

"_Oh, I love you." He licked between my breasts._

_He thrust himself into me, not caring about the shriek of pain that rang through the house. He started off fast and continued speeding up until he reached his climax twice. I tried to hold in my release but my body rocked itself over and over again._

"_Finish dinner; I'm hungry." He demanded as he got off of me._

_I got dressed, in what I could, and cleaned up the spilled food. I got out some fish and restarted dinner. A half hour later we were sitting at the dining table. We were eating in silence._

"_So how was work?"_

_His chewing slowed. A smirk came over his face. A small chuckle left his lips._

"_Oh Bella," He laughed. "My beautiful, beautiful Bella."_

_He gently placed his fork and knife on the table. Then he threw the table over on its side._

"_I WAS FUCKING FIRED TODAY! YOU HAD TO MAKE ME LATE THIS MORNING WITH YOUR FUCKING SCHOOL BULLSHIT!"_

_Phil stood and walked over to me. He pulled me up by my hair and threw me down on the floor. I stared up at him and saw that evil glint in his eyes that always made my skin crawl. __Within seconds, he was all over me. He punched me wherever he could make contact, then resorted to kicking me in my ribs, face, and legs. I thought for sure that I was going to die on the floor in this fucking hell hole, but something clicked into his thick fucking skull. _

_"Oh shit, what have I done? Bella? Bella baby, are you alright?" It was so odd how one minute he'd be beating the shit out of me, the next, he was caring for me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was going through menopause. His mood swings were definitely giving me whip lash._

_He picked me up and carried me to the bath tub. Very gently, he cleaned me up and bandaged my new wounds. As he was carrying me to my bed, that knot came back. This is so not good. Can today get any worse?_

_I was laid down in my bed rather gently; already naked. As he glared down at me, that evil glint came back into full effect. This was so not good!_

_He slowly took off his shirt while I watched in complete horror. Next to go was his shoes, then his pants._

_"Please Phil, not again. I think I need to go to the hospital!" But he was already standing right in front of me, in all his naked glory, massaging his fully erect cock right in front of my eyes._

_"Its ok baby, I'll make you feel better....as long as you cooperate." He drawled. I tried to push at his chest to keep him away from me, but to no avail. All he did was pull out a roll of duct tape from the bedside table. He ended up taping my arms to the bed post, and placing a piece over my mouth. I was stuck. There was no way I was getting out of this._

_He slowly crept up the bed, placing open mouthed kisses starting at my ankles, slowly moving up to my heated core. I whimpered as his hot mouth came in contact with my apex. My body started to betray me when he started making lazy circles on my clit with his tongue. I could feel the tension in my stomach building. With a quick suck, I was pulled over the edge, bucking my hips into his face, drawing out this unexplainable feeling._

_"See baby, I can make you feel better, now it's your turn to make me feel better." He continued his ascension up my body placing chaste kisses all over my torso. "Are you ready for daddy?" he asked. He grabbed my hips with a vice like grip, and rammed his cock into my awaiting core. I felt a sharp pain radiate from where his dick hit my cervical walls up into my stomach._

"NOOOOO!" I sat bolt upright, sweat pouring from every pore on my body.

"Bella." Hands were rubbing my arms.

"Don't touch me!" I shied away from the touch. Tears were running down my face. "Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Shh, it's ok. Everything's alright." I heard the voice but I didn't feel those hands again.

"How can everything be alright?" I screamed, not facing him. "You fuck me, then beat me, and fuck me again! How the hell does that make anything alright?" I shouted.

"Bella?" I heard a female's voice.

"What now you brought some whore so you can watch us make out and fuck so you can jack off?" I turned around to glower at Phil. But I saw a room of people that didn't resemble Phil or any of Phi's friends.

"Bella?" The Sweet female's voice said.

"Oops." My cheeks flared red. "You are not Phil."

*****cCc*****

"Sorry guys. That dream just felt so real." I looked down at my folded hands. We were sitting around our hotel room and Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie were with us.

"What exactly happened in your dream?"

"No." I shook my head. "I am _not_ going back there!"

"So you remember him?" Carlisle asked calmly. I nodded. "Do you remember everything he did to you?"

"Yes."

"This is good."

"How can this possibly be good?"

"You wanted to regain your memory."

"That was before I knew some creep stole me from my family, beat me every night, and fucked me whenever he was in the mood!" I screamed as more tears slid down my face. "He killed my friends right in front of me." Edward wrapped his arm around me. "I just want him dead." I whispered.

"Don't worry Sweetheart; we'll get him." Charlie tried to console me. I kept my pessimistic thoughts to myself.

_It's not over until his body is rotting in grave and his soul is burning in hell._

**Hey hope you enjoyed this chap!! Extra long cause you beautiful had to wait so long. The people in the LU are just trying to follow the rules so that FF doesn't get sued again so your problems aren't really with them. I however don't want to tear down my story so as long as I don't get caught I'm gonna keep posting chaps. Enjoy Valentine's Day!!!**

**Peace 8D**


	10. Welcome to Forks High

_Dear Diary,_

_Forks was an uneventful place. It's full of trees and green things. It's beautiful in a redundant way. As we passed the along the road leading to where I'll be living, all I saw was the same images replaying out the window, over and over again. The scenery never changed, it was like some backdrop from a movie car ride. But it seemed familiar, however, I could barely remember anything before the day Phil abducted me._

_I don't think Phil ever took me where the sun constantly hid behind the clouds or where one could get lost in a never ending forest. It was nice to have a change of view, especially one so drastically different then the hell holes Phil kept me in._

_Somehow my thoughts were returning to Phil more then I like to admit. All the memories of me with him and pain he caused me replayed in the back of my mind on a constant reel. He would laugh me and mock me, but sometimes he would hold me when I got scared or help me when I had difficulty understanding something for school, but this was before I got a smart mouth and before he liked hitting me rather than helping me._

_I try pushing him out of my brain but it only makes him stay there stronger. Edward helps though; he makes me feel calm. When I'm around him the memories of Phil ease up a bit and breathing becomes more bearable. I like Edward; he's sweet and funny and he makes me feel happy. I like Alice too; she's so carefree and excitable and she's in love with shopping. She wants to go on a major shopping spree before I go to school, amazingly I agreed and we are to set out on this endeavor within the next couple of days._

_It's going to be weird not buying clothes that will make a man feel "happy", but I would rather be behind in current trends than have to constantly wonder if my clothes make me look like a hooker, which they so did!_

_I'm still unpacking my things; Edward and Alice are helping me. Rosalie and Emmett are stopping by for dinner tonight. I like them, too. Rosalie can be a bit distant at times, but really open to talking to me about the things I've been through. Emmett always has a comment on hand and can make me laugh in an instant._

_I still miss Ayva and Kevin; my best friends. I told __Charlie__ Dad what happened to them and he said that he would tell their parents and that there will be a memorial service I can fly down for. I know Ayva would be super excited about me finally breaking away from Phil, but I wish she were here to see me. She would be asking a zillion questions about Edward and what I intended to do with him (we're only friends). Kevin would be happy I'm happy although still a little lost as to why I'm no longer living with Phil (he always was slow on the up take), but I wish they were here, standing beside me and helping me get through this. But I have Edward, and Edward and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie and Carlisle and Esme and Dad will help me get through this._

A soft knock on the door had my throw my diary under my pillow.

"Come in," I called, and relaxed against the head board.

My room was of average size, with soft blue walls. There was a queen sized bed with dark blue sheets and purple pillow cases, a desk with a newer laptop, a stack of pencils and pens, and some books on it, and there was a rocking chair with soft yellow fabric that matched the curtains over my window.

"Hey Bella." Edward's smiled as he walked into the room made me smile.

"Hey Edward." He sat next to me on the bed and I leaned against his tall frame. We sat there for a while not saying anything. I was breathing deeply, with my eyes closed, when he finally broke the silence.

"Charlie said dinner was ready and he wanted us to eat as a family."

"Ok."

I stood up, with the help of Edward, and we headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was a mad house. This kitchen was small and wasn't made for seven people to eat dinner in, so we all migrated to the living room. Charlie ordered pizza, and for about five minutes that pizza occupied everyone's mouths. Then conversations started up and we were laughing and joking around with one another.

Everyone was informing me of what they'd been doing in the past few years and I was lost in their stories. They were all doing exciting things. Emmett was playing college football and scout were recruiting him for professional football, but he was also studying psychiatry as a backup plan. Rosalie was working with cars; detailing them, fixing them, and figuring out how to design new models. Alice is so obsessed with fashion that she has already started design her own line, but, so far, has only been able to draw down the designs. Edward wants to be either a doctor, like Carlisle, or a musician, so he's taking both music classes and anatomy and biology classes.

*****cCc*****

"Bella, you should get some sleep," Edward rubbed my arms, waking me from my light dreams. We were sitting on the couch. I was leaning against Edward and he was holding me protectively.

"Ugh," I grumbled and snuggled closer into his arms. I heard a soft chuckle before drifting back into a peaceful calmness.

*****cCc*****

I was sunbathing at the beach, the water playing at my feet, and my family spread around me. Alice and Rosalie were discussing fashion magazines, Jasper with Alice, and Edward and Emmett were helping a little boy with brown hair and eyes build a sand castle. I smiled at the boys playing together and getting along. It warmed my heart to see them together.

I was relaxing on the sand and soaking up the sun. I was calm and peaceful in this wonderland dream. Then an arm snaked across my stomach, scooping my breast. A hot, wet tongue licked at my neck and traveled to my collar bone and back up to my chin. Phil positioned himself above me, looking down at me with lust filled eyes.

"He's perfect Bella. Our son is just perfect."

_This can't be happening. This can't be happening. Not again! This can't be happening! Please!_

He pressed against me. I tried to pull away, but he leaned closer into me, pain searing through my body. I whimpered out, but this made him more aroused.

"Let's make another perfect baby…right here, right now." His mouth attached itself to my neck, sucking on the skin. It traveled down to my breast and started sucking harder.

_Let this stop! Please, let this stop! I don't want this! Please, just leave me alone._

"NOOOO!" I screamed out, sitting up in a bed in my room in Charlie's house. But I was alone, and the room was dark, the moon shining bright through the window.

Charlie burst into my room, a baseball bat raised above his head, ready to strike my nightmares away. Edward was following close behind him.

"Bella, what happened?" Charlie looked frantically around the room.

"H-he, um, nothing," I stuttered, "Just…a really bad dream."

"Bella," Charlie came up and kissed my head, "I'm sorry that you have to go through this. But you shouldn't lie to us."

"It was just a bad dream." My voice cracked.

"Was it Phil?" Edward came up and held me. I could only nod; the tears were starting to form in my eyes.

"Did he…did he do anything?" Charlie asked.

"I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep." I wiped the unfallen tears from my eyes.

"Ok, we'll leave you alone then." Charlie kissed my head again and left the room.

"Night, Bella." Edward hugged me and started to leave.

"Wait," I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "Stay with me, please?" I scooted over to make room for him.

"Are you sure?"

"Please. I don't want to be alone tonight."

*****cCc*****

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Edward asked.

"Um…?"

"Oh come on!" Alice pulled me into her car. "We'll have a great time!"

"You can still get out of this," Edward warned.

"NO!" Alice shrieked. "She needs to go. Please, Bella, don't back out now. Besides you need new clothes for school."

"I really don't mind shopping." I tried to sooth Edward.

"That's because you've never been shopping with Alice." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure I'll live." I hugged him and got into her car. "Plus, I promised.

Alice stuck her tongue out at her brother as we left the drive and pulled out onto the road. Alice bombarded me with question after question. Some were about the clothes I like, others were about my life with Phil, and some were about the most random things she could possibly think of. By the time we reached the mall, Alice knew almost everything about me and how my life was like.

Alice dragged me from store to store. I tried on more clothes within an hour with Alice than I have ever tried on in my entire life. She strapped me into every piece of clothing, every accessory, and every pair shoes she could get her hands on. She even took me to get my nails done, midnight purple.

I was having fun, despite the shopping part. But then we passed Victoria's Secret. I stopped deep, my body froze, and I must have looked like a little bird staring into the eyes of a cobra. I was petrified.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked when she realized I wasn't with her any longer.

"I shouldn't be here." I speed past the store. "I can't be here."

"What do you mean?" She ran after me.

"What if he's here, now, watching me? What if he takes me again?" I start to panic and look around. "I can't go back there!"

"Bella, calm down. No one's after you. He's not going to get you; we won't let him. You're safe with us." Alice grabbed me shoulders and shook me, slightly, but it brought me back. "Are you ok?"

"No," I shook my head. "I'm far, far from being ok."

"Oh, Bella." She pulled me in for a hug.

"Can we go now?"

"Of course we can."

This time the car ride was silent. I was stuck in my own head. I could feel the paranoia creeping up the back of my neck and tensing up my arms.

_He's watching me; somewhere, somehow he's watching me._

"Bella?" Alice brought me back.

"Ya? Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Are you hungry?" She looked over at me worried.

"Umm…" right then my stomach growled. "I guess I am."

"There's a place up ahead we can stop and get something, if you want."

"That would be fine." I nodded and looked out the window watching the trees fly by.

_Before it meant I was trapped, now it means I'm being studied._

"We're here."

We pulled up to a small, beige building with a bright blue roof and a black door. A large tree stood in front of the only window the building had. A large sign said "Ginna's Café" next to road. It looked old and sort of run down. It held mystery, but it was also kind of calming.

We walked in and saw that it was pretty full for a café so out of the way. Booths were overflowing with people, from families with babies to teenagers messing around. It looked like a place that I would love to take my family one day.

We were quickly seated, and by a booth of teenagers about our age. They were a mixed group, both boys and girls were crowded around the small table. They seemed to be enjoying their selves, talking and laughing. That is, until they saw that we were going to be seated next to them. They all stared at Alice, until they realized I was there, too. Then their stares shifted from her to me. One of the boys looked very brave and leaned over the booth's divider.

"Hey Cullen, got a new pet?" His friends laughed. "Is she so much better than the rest of us?"

I looked from the boy to Alice, confused. She shook her head, and looked down at the menu.

"Come on Cullen, it's rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you," The boy teased.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you, Newton," Another boy called out. "Probably thinks you're a waste of her time and breath."

I left my menu forgotten, by my side. I tried to figure out this confusing conversation.

"I'm surprised she's even sitting with someone at all," A girl with blond hair sneered.

"And why would you think that?" I asked, annoyed at being left out. They all looked taken aback that I spoke to them. Alice instantly looked up at me with worry filled eyes.

"Because, the Cullens never talk to anyone outside of their family," The blond explained.

"So why do you hate them then?" I still couldn't figure out their cruelty.

"Because, it's weird," Newton replied.

"Have you ever tried talking to them, or asked them why they don't talk with anyone else?"

"No," A girl with black hair said.

"Then their social awkwardness is as much your fault as there's. They probably never felt welcome." I stood up, pulling Alice with me. "And who would after that lovely display of humanity?" I asked sarcastically. "Are you ready to go now, Alice?" She nodded and I pulled her toward the car.

"Well, that was…interesting, to say the least," Alice replied once we were back on the highway. "What came over you back there?"

"I don't like it when people form an opinion of others before really getting to know them." I stared back out the window, then turned my head sharply, to look at Alice. "What did they mean when they said that you don't talk to anyone outside of your family?"

She looked solidly out the window in front of her, avoiding eye contact, and refused to answer my question. I didn't push the matter. So, the rest of the drive was silent.

*****cCc*****

"Come on Bella, get up."

"Do I have to?" I rolled over and burrowed my head under my pillow.

"Yes." He laughed.

_I like his laugh._

"But…but…"

"No buts, you have to go to school."

"But it's sooooo comfortable and warm here." I whined. I peaked my head out from under the pillow and saw him and smiled. "What if we go back to sleep and say that we're sick?"

"What if I give you ten minutes to get your butt in the shower, or I get Emmett to drag you to school wearing your PJs?"

"I bet it'll start a trend." I joked.

"Ugh!" He threw his hands up in exasperation. "That's it I give up."

"YAY!" I pulled him down next to me.

He leaned over me and rested his hands on my waist.

"Umm…Edward, what are you doing?"

"This." He leaned closer to my, and closer still until he was only an inch from my face. He his fingers started to wiggle on my sides and move across my stomach. I started to squirm on the bed, my breath coming shallow through the laughs.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" I shouted.

"Then get out of bed, lazy head!" He was laughing along with me.

"NEVER!" I was trying to fight back, but he was winning. "PLEASE STOP!"

"If you go to school, I'll stop," he bargained.

"FINE! FINE!" I laughed. "JUST STOP!"

"Ok." He got off of me and watched as I got up from the bed.

"Meany head." I stuck my tongue out at him and went into the bathroom.

"Ya ya ya," he waved off. "You know you love me."

"That's what you think," I called from the bathroom.

Our banter continued for the rest of the morning, and carried on until we got to school. When we approached the plain building my stomach filled with butterflies that seemed to be on acid. I couldn't slow down my racing heart.

"It'll be ok, Bella." Edward held my hand as we walked through the main office and I got my schedule. I looked at it and saw that I had English first. "You should have a class with at least one of us in it." He leaned down to whisper. We walked to Mr. Mathew's English class together, before he said good-bye and let Alice take over.

I found a seat in the back corner of the class, not wanting any attention, Alice sat next to me. as the class started to fill up I saw the blond haired boy from Ginna's. When he spotted me, he made a beeline right for me and Alice, his eyes unreadable. He approached my desk with a kind smile before speaking.

"I didn't really have a chance to introduce myself," He leaned over my desk with a creepy smile, Phil's smile, on his face. "I'm Mike Newton."

"Hello, Mike." I said politely, but I just wished he'd leave me alone and take all the attention with him.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me your name?" he attempted to purr, but it sounded like a dying dove.

"I wasn't planning on it." I shrugged.

"Why not?" He asked indignantly.

"Honestly, I've dealt with enough jerks in my life to be able to point them out from a distance, and I just can't take someone else using me for their own personal games. I just don't trust anyone." I stood up from my desk. "Not anymore." I whispered under my breath. I left the class right as the teacher was walking in and the final bell rang.

"Excuse me. Where do you think you're going?" Mr. Mathews called after me.

I ignored him and made my way into the closest bathroom. I locked myself in one of the stalls and started to break down crying. Everything flooded back to me. Memories bombarded me again and again, over and over. The way he felt inside of me, the way I felt when he touched me, what he did when we were alone, the way he beat me, it all came back, fast and hard. The memories weren't letting me go. They were attached to me, attached to every nerve ending in my body.

I heard to door open. Soft feet walking into the bathroom and stopping right in front of my stall. I didn't stop crying, I didn't bother. I leaned forward and unhooked the latch, letting the door swing open. Alice was standing there. She wrapped me in her arms and the tears continued.

"I can't do it Alice. I don't trust them." Her shirt was becoming soaked. "They all remind me of him. They all want the same thing, if not from me, then from others. They're all pigs. I can't deal with them."

Alice let me cry. I cried until I could cry no more, but the memories remained in the forefront of my brain. I don't know how long we were in there for, but Edward was standing outside the doors waiting for me. When he saw me he held me, and just held me. He rubbed my back and kissed my head and hummed the sweetest thing I've ever heard.

After I finally recollected myself, he led me to another class, I don't know which one. He opened the door for me and walked in by my side. The teacher stopped talking and looked at us, he would have glared but with one look at me, he must have suppressed whatever chastising he planned on and pointed to seats in the back of the room. The class watched is for the rest of the class, even after the teacher's orders to pat attention. I didn't care, I was trying to focus on anything but the past.

When the bell finally rang, I instantly stood up and with Edward at my side left the classroom. But with a call from the teacher, and the encouragement from Edward, I walked back into class, with the perfect fake smile plaster on my face.

"Yes, Mr. Hays?"

"Is everything ok? At home I mean." He had concern written all over his face, like he actually cared about me, I didn't buy it. He felt sorry for me. I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me and I didn't want anyone to want me.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I asked innocently, pushing up the wattage on the smile. I just wanted to get through this day as fast as possible.

"When you came in you were twenty minutes late to third period, on your first day, and after skipping out on your first period. You looked upset, like you were crying."

"I'm fine, I just felt a little overwhelmed. You know with all the changes; moving to a town, living on a new house, starting a new high school, making new friends. Change tends to affect me more than a normal person."

"Maybe you should see the school psychiatrist. It might help to talk to someone about this?"

"NO!" Edward interjected. "Bella doesn't need to see a doctor. She's fine."

"I just want to help in any way that I can."

"Thank you, but no thank you." Edward led me out of the classroom. "No more doctors." He whispered as we walked down the halls to our next class; math with Mrs. Jenkins.

"Class, we have a new student who just transferred from Mountain Crest High School in Montana," Lie. "And I would like you to welcome her in true Spartan fashion. Isabella Swan." The teacher started clapping and some of the students followed, but they were all staring at me. By now, though, they had probably heard about this morning's events. "Very good. Now will someone remind me where we left off Friday?"

I started doodling on my empty sheet of paper. Randomly designing shapes I couldn't really make out. The teacher might have called on me, but I didn't bother to look up. I continued to doodle the picture I wasn't really focusing on, as my mind wondered from safe topic to safe topic. I was careful not to think about any triggers.

When the bell finally rang, the picture came into focus. It was a bed, I was on it, and so was he. Eyes were looking down on us in disgusted. A shiver ran down my body and I threw the picture out as we left the classroom. I knew Edward saw the picture but he didn't say anything about it.

We walked through the cafeteria doors, and the whole room went silent. They all stared at either me or Edward, though I couldn't figure out why. I buried my face in his side as he led me to the lunch line and put food on my tray that I probably wouldn't eat anyway.

We sat with the rest of the Cullens. They all talked with so much enthusiasm. I commented on some things, but mostly I just liked watching the way they interacted with one another. They laughed and joked around, teasing and having fun in their own island. But they suddenly went silent when a girl and a boy came up behind them.

"Looks like they finally made a new friend," the girl snickered, as if we weren't sitting right in front of them.

"Looks like they don't want anyone else to have her either," the boy noted how Edward's arm was wrapped around me, and had been all day.

"Did you finally find someone up to your standards, Edward?" the girl hissed, a little jaded.

"Is she letting you do her man?" The whole cafeteria was watching us now. "I mean, that's the only way you would hang out with anyone outside of your family, right? If you were getting some." The boy glared at the us. Edward was getting angry.

"I think you should leave now," I whispered. This threw them off a little, but they continued on, as if I hadn't said anything at all.

"Would you let me ride her, for one night I mean?" the boy asked, with a vulgar motion. Edward stood up and punched the guy in the eye. The boy fell onto the ground, the girl screamed, and the cafeteria exploded in an uproar.

"Maybe we should have stayed home today." Edward said as we made our way through the crowd, out of the cafeteria.

"I think that may be an understatement." I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hail, and Isabella Swan please report to the Principal's office immediately. Thank you." We heard over the loud speaker.

"Great, my first day here and I'm already in trouble." I mumble under my breath.

"Welcome to Forks High," Emmett chuckled darkly.

* * *

**So i acually had this chapter done at the beginning of the week, but i had a majot test today and a tone of HW and i got to hang out with my friends (which i never get to do) so i kind of forgto about this chapter, but im posting now. i hope you like it, i do. im starting to work on the next chapter now, but i have about four or five projects due within the next 2-5 weeks. then skls over and i can dedicate my time to writing, writing, sleeping, and more writing.**

**i love everyone who reveiws and puts this story on alert and who favorite this story. i just wanted to say tnx! *D i also want to thank everyone who reads this story. it makes me happy to know that people acually like this story. though i find it nice in a dark and depressing way, i never thought anyone would ever like it.**

**and sorry for the long gaps inbetween chaps. high school sux! and im just trying to get through it. so thanks for all ur pacience and understanding. ill try to update sooner. and before this rant can get any longer...**

**peace 8D**


	11. Kissing is Dangerous!

**BPOV**

"What were you thinking?" the principal, Dr. Shawn Gregory, yelled.

"He was…" Edward started.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Mr. Cullen. I want to hear you taking responsibility for your actions!"

"Fine!" Edward yelled back. "I punched David Rosenberg at lunch in the cafeteria! And I'm damn proud of it!"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Dr. Gregory shouted. "I'm not one of your friends, Mr. Cullen! I am your principal, and as such I ought to suspend you, at the very least, for your actions in here today."

"Please, Dr. Gregory, Edward was just trying to defend me and his family," I tried to intervene.

"He punched another student in the eye," Dr. Gregory interjected.

"I agree things got out of hand, but how would it make you feel if someone called your sister a whore?" I asked, in what I hoped was an unoffending tone.

"That very well may be, but we have a zero tolerance rule for bullying," Dr. Gregory explained. He was starting to calm down.

"Then maybe you might consider talking to the boy and girl that were attacking me and my family at lunch, without any invitation what-so-ever," I replied calmly.

"I think I probably should." He sat down in his overly large chair, and started to think.

"Well, thank you for hearing me out." I smiled and stood up, pulling Edward up with me. I, along with the rest of the Cullens, left the office and headed to our next periods.

"How the hell did you get us out of there without any sort of punishment what-so-ever?" Emmett asked as we walked along the halls.

"I've had plenty of practice bull shitting my way out of things with angry and curious adults," I replied and he dropped the subject. "But honestly, if the kids at this school think that I'll take this bull shit laying down, they must be the dumbest group of people I've ever met!" I snapped.

"The average IQ of this school is about 10, and that's with outliers," Rosalie agreed.

"Are they always this immature?" The silence that followed was answer enough. I wrapped Edward's arm around me and instantly felt better, calmer.

We walked, seemingly, randomly around campus. But eventually everyone separated to go their own way to their classes. It was just Edward and I, and I could sense that we were about to separate, too. I sighed deeply and snuggled closer into his side. I took a deep breath of his scent before untangling myself from his arms. But he pulled me back for a final hug before leaving me by a large white building, the gym.

I took another deep breath before entering the annoying building. I've never been good at sports, though I wasn't always bad. It was just difficult to do anything with a body covered in bruises. The thought of balls being thrown around, and a bunch of kids who hated my family was enough to make me sick. I wanted to skip this period, but I knew that if I did, it would only cause more trouble.

I walked through the door, and instantly a ball smacked me in the face. I should've seen that coming. I kicked the ball across the room. When everyone realized that it was _me_ they hit, the room became quite and still. The coaches finally looked up at the loss of noise. They saw me, called me over, and started to introduce me.

_After lunch, everyone already knows who I am._

I rolled my eyes and played along. One of the coaches said that since we're only playing dodge ball I should be fine, and pointed me to the team with Mike and the girl from lunch. I sighed again and stood in the back. Another girl was back there, too. She had brown/black hair with glasses. She looked shy and I recognized her as one of the girls form the restaurant. She was the one that didn't talk. I walked up to her and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hello, you're Isabella, right?" she asked shyly.

"Bella," I corrected.

"I'm Angela," she smiled.

"It's nice to meet you."

"The kids at this school are such jerks!" She exclaimed suddenly. "I mean I never got why they hated the Cullens. I think the people around here are just jealous that the Cullens don't talk to anyone outside of their family," She reasoned. "But that gives them no right to do what they did at lunch, or at the restaurant."

"Oh, it's alright. I mean, none of this is your fault," I shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything; it's not my place." She looked down at her shoes shyly.

"No, I want to hear this. It allows me to understand them better; I haven't seen them in eleven years."

"Where have you been?" She asked, but there was no hidden agenda in her voice, just pure curiosity.

"Florida, and some other places. I've moved around a lot recently."

"Why?"

"We couldn't settle down in any one place for very long."

"We?"

"I lived with Phil."

"Who's Phil?"

"Someone…complicated."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm asking too many questions." She blushed.

"No it's fine, I _should_ probably talk about this, but Edward's so protective," I laughed.

"Are you two dating?" She asked.

"No, he's like the older brother I never got to have." I smiled again.

"Oh?" she said confused.

"What?"

"It's just that, you look like such a great couple, and the way you hang on him, and the way he looks at you, I just assumed, well, everyone just assumed, you two were dating. I think that's another reason why everyone's acting like a bunch of stupid five-year-olds!"

"Well, we're not dating; he just makes me feel comfortable. But what are your other reasons for thinking they hate us?"

"I think the school was finally getting over the fact that a Cullen wouldn't talk to anyone, not even the teachers, when they left for several months, though no one knows where they went to. It was very sudden." I looked down at my twisting hands, knowing the reason why they were gone. "Then they come back, and with a new girl, with a different last name no less. They seem happy and carefree and open. Everyone wants to how you could do that to them, when every person in this town has tried again and again to do it themselves.

"Plus, you have the last name Swan, as in the chief of police Swan. You're Chief Charlie's daughter, a daughter that got kidnapped; a daughter that everyone thought had died. But you walk in with the Cullens, the first day back in town. It threw everyone for a loop, that's for sure. No one can explain it, except you, of course." She finished.

"Well, those are some good reasons, I guess. Though the kids at this school are still complete morons," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"That's because you didn't meet me yet." She smiled proudly.

"That's true." I smiled back.

"Hey, this is Gym, not social hour!" One of the Coaches yelled at us. "Start throwing some balls around! I want you to knock at least five people out, each, by the end of class!" As soon as the words left his mouth, the bell rang. "Tomorrow, you're each running an extra five laps on the track!"

*****cCc*****

"BELLA!" I was walking out of the gym when I heard a voice yell after me. I turned around to see Mike Newton running toward me. I faced forward and stared walking faster.

_Why isn't Edward here?_

"BELLA!" Mike called me again. With a sigh I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"What do you want?" I asked exasperated.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I just wanted to know what I did for you to hate me so much?" He asked shyly, losing all of his previous self-confidence.

"First off, you assumed I would fall all over you in first period today. Second, you acted like a total jerk at the restaurant yesterday. Third, I'm not into the cocky, self-absorbed guy that thinks he's the best thing since the Jonas Brothers, who by the way, totally suck!" I counted off.

"But I didn't even do anything to you!" He defended.

"Do you think I give a crap after the way you and your friends treated the last family I have left?"

"They're not even blood related!"

"And how the hell do you think that makes me feel?" I screamed. "My only family is a group of people I haven't seen in eleven years. And you think that it's ok for you to diss them, then hit on me a second later?"

"Well…"

"You can't even think of anything can you?" I asked meanly. "Is there anything going on in that tiny head of yours?" I knew I was getting carried away, but kids like this, men like this, they bugged me. They make me want to rip their dicks of and force feed it to them.

"I didn't know that they meant this much to you!" He defended.

"And you think that makes everything alright?" I asked amazed.

"I didn't know who the hell you were! I didn't know you gave a crap about them!" He yelled. "No one hangs out with those freaks!"

"Oh, now there's a way to get inside a girl's pants; call her family a bunch of freaks!" I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. "Just for the record; I now officially hate you!"

"Bella…" Mike called me name again, but I ignored him and continued walking.

Then I felt his hands on my arm; they felt just like Phil's. He pulled me against his chest; I almost expected to look into Phil's eyes. Mike leaned down and kissed me; it was like being trapped all over again. But I didn't squirm; I've learned not to squirm. I let him kiss me, I let him deepen it, I let him into my mouth, I let him run his hands up my sides and I let him hold my face.

When he released me, I fell to the ground. Tears were falling down my skin, fast and hard and without remorse. Sobs racked through my body. My heart wanted to rip itself to shreds and my body wanted to dig a whole and die.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Mike asked.

"You fucking dumb ass!" I wanted to shout, I wanted to rip him apart for doing this to me, I wanted to be telling Phil this, but my words were only a whisper, my hands remained in my lap, and Phil wasn't here to hear me.

"Bella…"

The impact of my hand on his cheek resounded through the deserted courtyard. Mike saw shocked, but I was infuriated. I smacked him again. I kept hitting him until he stood up.

"You are the dumbest person on the face of this Earth! I said I hated you!" The tears continued to flow, but I wiped them away and glared up at him. "I don't love you! Can't you see that? I never have and I never will! I just want you to leave me the hell alone!" I cried out. I curled into a ball at Mike's feet. "Just leave me the hell alone," I whispered.

"Bella?" Mike's voice sounded somewhat distance. "Bella, stay there; I'll be back with some help." Mike was gone.

I continued to sob. I continued to release all the emotional stress this day had on me. I continued to think about Phil. I continued to think about what he put me through. I continued to think about Edward. I continued to think about how he saved me. I continued to release all possible emotions I was still carrying around with me.

Then I felt arms. I tried to push them away. I wanted to be left alone. I didn't want anyone to come and find me again. I needed to sit here and let myself die.

"Bella." His voice was so soft and comfortable and loving. His arms were so strong and familiar. I stopped struggling, and instead I snuggled closer into him.

"Don't leave me. Please, don't ever leave me," I begged.

"Never," he promised. I became content.

*****cCc*****

I sat in the car listening to Edward yell at Mike. I didn't feel bad for Mike; I thought he definitely deserved everything that Edward was giving him.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Edward yelled.

"Nothing, man, just calm down," Mike tried to soothe. "All I did was kiss her. Then she started freaking out."

"Don't tell me to calm down! And what the hell do you mean you _kissed_ her?"

"Well, we were arguing and she just looked so cute when she was yelling at me, so I kissed her." Mike shrugged.

"You fucking jackass!" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ya, well it's not like she's your girl anyway."

"What the fuck does the mean?"

"I heard her talking to Angela in Gym about you. She said that you're the brother she never had, and that you were definitely not her boyfriend, so I thought she was free game." He shrugged again.

"You fucking ass whole! I should just nock you the fuck out!" Edward yelled. He balled his hand into a fist and prepared to strike.

"Ya just punch me like you did Rosenberg. I'm sure Dr. Gregory will be ecstatic about that," Mike sneered.

"Look the big boy knows a big word," I laughed, as I got out of the car. "Wont your mommy be proud."

"Bella…" Mike hesitated.

"The next time you try that lame ass move again, _I_ will be the one to send you to the hospital, understand?"

"But, Bella, I really do like you, and I…"

"You were wrong about one thing, Mike."

"What?"

I faced Edward, wrapped my hands around his neck, pressed my body as close to his as I could, and I placed my lips gently to his. At first Edward was shocked, but then he started kissing me back. I felt tingly were our bodies connected. I felt a kind of fire and power at being so close to him. I liked it, and I didn't want it to stop. We continued to make out until Mike starting coughing to break us up. I placed a huge smile on my face as I turned back to Mike.

"I love Edward, and that kiss you gave me meant nothing at all to me." I leaned my head against Edward's chest and wrapped his arms around my waist.

_It's never been this easy to lie before._

"I get it, I get it. I guess I'll just go then." He turned and walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight, I jumped away from Edward, and I felt a part of me go with him. My body began to ache from being away from his touch. I wanted to reach up and kiss him again, and again, and again. I wanted…I wanted to…My cheeks stared to blush at the thoughts I was having.

I looked shyly away from him. "Sorry about that, I just thought that might be the best way to get rid of him. And you're the only person I feel comfortable enough to do that with."

I was looking anywhere but at Edward. So I didn't see him come closer to me and press his lips down to mine. Though they remained hesitant and he wasn't as close as before, it was nice and sweet and I loved every second that it lasted. When he pulled away his breath was hard and shallow. But he held me close.

"I've wanted to do that since the moment I saw you, even covered in blood, even weak on the hospital gurney, even forgetful in the hotel room. I wanted to take you, sweep you off your feet, and keep you close to me," he whispered.

"I'm glad you did," I smiled and brought my lips to his once more. This time I pressed my body closer than I thought it could go, wrapped my hands in his hair, and licked his bottom lip. A small moan came from his mouth and I smiled against his lips. I parted his lips with my tongue and we stood there, leaning against his car, tasting each other, enjoying each other. It felt so right, so normal.

"Bella, I love you."

*****cCc*****

"What the hell does he mean he loves me?" I, all but, shout at Alice. "How the hell can he love me?"

"I already told you he loved you," she reminded me.

"I didn't think you meant _love_-love, I thought you meant _like_-love," I sighed and threw myself down on the bed.

We were at my house, in my room. Edward was at his house, doing whatever he does at his house. He dropped me off here after his declaration of love, and I've been going over it ever since. I called Alice to help me decipher what he meant.

_That's what normal girls do in this situation, right? They invite their best friend over to help them understand what's going on in a guy's head, right?_

"Bella, Edward's loved you from the moment you IM'ed him. He loved you before he knew it was _you_ he shared his love with." Alice laid on the bed next to me. "Honey, Edward is a very straight forward kind of guy. If he says he loves you, than there's absolutely no doubt that his love is true." She reached over and hugged me.

I buried my face into her arms, so my voice came out muffled, "But we only just kissed today! Why couldn't he have told me he loved me in like a month!" I rolled over so I wasn't facing Alice. "I'm not ready to be loved, kissed yes, and by only him, but definitely not loved!"

"Honey," she rubbed my back, "No one's ever _ready_ to be loved. Love is something that just kind of happens, and ready or not you're thrust into this whole new world. Plus, my brother is a great guy, and he would never hurt you."

"I'm not say that he's not a great guy or that he would _ever_ hurt me, directly, but I just got free of a stupid fucking relationship, I'm ready for a new one!" I took the pillow and covered my face with it.

"Edward knows that, he knows you're not ready for a real relationship with him, or anyone for that matter, but that doesn't change the way he feels about you."

"An hour ago, he was my big brother, now he's…something else. I don't know what to do Alice!" I shoved my face further into the pillow.

"Well, you brought me over here to analyze, so let's analyze!" She pulled the pillow off my face and forced me to sit up. "So when you kissed my brother, how did it make you feel?"

"Maybe I shouldn't talk to you about this; he is your brother after all."

"Nonsense!" Alice waved her hands. "So, how did kissing Edward make you feel?"

"Well, it didn't remind me of Phil, which is good." I started off. "And my body lit up like a live wire, when we kissed the first time. And…"

"Wait a minute!" Alice held up her hands. "You kissed more than once and you're still not sure what any of this means?" She asked, but didn't wait for a response. "What am I going to do with you? So start from the beginning and tell me everything the happened."

I told her about kissing Mike, and how much that reminded me of Phil. Then about Edward and Mike fighting and I how used Edward to get rid of Mike. I told her about how it felt when I was touching Edward and how I felt when I let him go. I told her about the time he kissed me, and how nice it felt, and about the third kiss, how right it felt, and how much I wanted more then to just _kiss_ Edward.

"I still don't see your problem." She shook her head. "All the signs are there, you just can't read them."

"What?"

"Bella, you love Edward, probably as much as he loves you," Alice sighed. "That's why he's the one to chase away your bad dreams, that's why you feel calm when you're with him, that's why you feel safe in his arms, that's why you didn't completely freak out when you kissed him, or when he kissed you, or when you kissed him again, and that's why you are completely stressing out over this whole "I love you" thing," she pointed out.

"I love Edward?"

"Oh for crying out loud," she sighed in exasperation. "Yes! You LOVEEdward!" Alice screamed.

"Is everything alright in here?" Charlie asked as he walked into the room.

"Of course, Bella's in love!" Alice sang out.

"Ugh!" I sighed and slammed my body back onto the bed. "OW!" I hit my head on the head board. "Stupid, good for nothing…" I rubbed the back of my head. "You know what? Kissing is dangerous!"

Kissing is dangerous!

* * *

**so again i had this chap ready to post like tuesday but i'm posting it now, cause i have a ton of thngs i should prob be doing and i always do the things i shouldn't do before teh things i should do. so heres chapter 11. i hope you like it. 8D oh look a short A/N**

**wait nvm. i have several projects over the next three weeks so theres i no garuntee that you will get a chap within those weeks, but i will work my hardest to get somethign out, even if it is short (and relevant).**

**please R&R**

**peace 8D**


	12. Edward, Football, Cheerleading, or Not

**BPOV**

"So you love Edward, huh?" Charlie asked from the sink. I dropped my fork and glare up at him.

"What do you mean "you love Edward, huh?"?" I exclaim. "You're my father! You should be like; "You're only eighteen you're not in love", and "You can't date until you're thirty-five," and "You can't get married 'til you're forty!" and I'm supposed to say; "I can love who ever I want", and "I do to know what love is", and "I'm not waiting 'til I'm forty to get married!" I mean what kind of father are you?"

"I didn't know things between you and Edward had gotten so serious. I mean you've already talked about marriage? That's pretty impressive." He nodded and took a slow, deliberate sip of his coffee.

"You are a disgrace to fathers everywhere."

"Well, Edward's a good kid. And as long as he doesn't knock you up or run away with you, I'm good with you two dating."

"And the award for most guy-trusting-father goes to…Charlie Swan! Now Charlie, is there anyone you would like to thank?" I held up an invisible microphone.

"Oh this is such a shock! I guess I would have to thank Edward for being such a trusting boy and my beautiful daughter for falling in love with him," Charlie gushed, pretending to hold an invisible award.

"You are a major disappointment." I dropped the "microphone".

DING-DONG!

"Looks like Edward's here." Charlie placed his cup on the counter. "And I have to go to work."

"I don't see why he had to pick me up, Alice stayed the night," I grumbled.

"He just wants to see his _looove_!" Charlie held the word out in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, shut up and go to work already."

I walked to the door and saw Alice standing there with our backpacks, ready to go. I sighed and pulled open the door. When I saw him standing there, looking like perfection, my heart started to race. I tried to calm myself down as he took my hand and led me to his car.

The ride to school was silent. At least, Edward and I weren't talking. Alice was rambling on about something, I think it was shopping, but I couldn't keep my mind off of Edward. Eventually that led to thinking about kissing Edward, which led to thinking about doing other things…with Edward.

He reached over and took my hand. A completely normal thing for him to do. He did it all the time when we were in the car together. He knew it calmed me down. But today, it excited me. I wanted him to stop the car. I want to climb on his lap and…

_NO! A second ago you were fighting with Charlie about actually being in love! So you are not allowed to have _those_ kinds of thoughts!_

I looked up at him as he drove. His hair was tousled into bed-head accuracy. His eyes so open and warm and caring. The way his skin felt next to mine. My body's reaction to seeing him, feeling him. I really did love him, even if I couldn't admit it to myself yet.

When we got to school, Edward opened the car door for me as I got my stuff together. We started walking toward a secluded part of the school, and away from Alice. He stood there staring at me for a while. I didn't mind. I liked looking at him, too.

"Bella, about yesterday…"He started. "Well, what I said…"

"Are you taking it back?" I asked. A part of me was hurt by that, a large part, almost all of me.

"No, I do love you, I always will, I just know that you're going through a lot right now, and this might not be the best thing for you." He held my hands.

"Edward, I…I…appreciate that. And I want you to know that I lo-lo-…" I took a breath and started over. "Love is a very powerful, pure emotion that I'm not sure I'm ready to handle, yet. However, it's also something that you can never really be ready for, right? Right, so I just thought you should know that I lo-lo-lov…"

"It's ok, Bella. You don't have to say anything until you know for sure that you want to say it." Edward hugged me.

"But I said it so calmly to Mike yesterday. And I do want to say it!" I nestled my head into his arm. I felt calm wash over me. I felt like I was home. "I really do, Edward. Even if I can't say it yet, just know that I do. I haven't felt this comfortable with another person before."

He placed a finger under my chin, lifted my head up, and joined his lips with mine. It was sweet and intimate and amazing. His hands stayed at my hips, not pushing me too far forward, keeping me at a safe distance. My hands, however, snaked into his hair and pulled his head closer to me. I pushed my body against him; it knew what the next logical step was.

"Bella, wait, we're at school." His breath was hard.

His words pulled me away from him. Taking two steps back, I placed my hand over my mouth as the feeling of Phil's violations intruded on my body.

"I'm sorry, I…" His lips, his touch, his body, they all flickered into my memory. "I just…"

"It's ok, Bella." Edward saying my name calmed me. "We're not used to this, at all." He wrapped his arms around me. I wanted to push him off, another man touching me was something I didn't need, but the peace they brought was so strong, I couldn't move them. "Why don't we take things slow?" I nodded. He kissed my head, and walked me to class.

*****cCc*****

All day I thought! I thought about my feelings for Edward. I thought about Phil! I thought about the way Edward's skin feels on mine, the way his lips are so perfectly insync with me. I thought about the way Phil felt against me. I thought about all the things Phil did to me, and all the things I wanted to do with Edward. My mind was racing with nightmares and fantasies. One second Phil was on top of me, hurting me and the next second Edward was just holding me, being there for me. I couldn't process this, not yet; I was too confused with what I wanted and what I've been through.

People were trying to talk to me all day. They continued to ask me question after question about where I came from, who I was, if I was dating Edward, why I hung out with the Cullens, where I've been for the last ten years. I didn't have an answer to any of it. I nodded or shook my head, I smiled or ignored them. But all day the questions came; friends of friends weren't getting the answers they wanted; they had to ask me themselves. Some people asked me the same question over and over again.

One person though stayed away, but he wasn't avoiding me, just giving me my own space to think things through. Edward didn't walk me to my classes, Alice and Emmett took turns for him. He sat next to me in the classes we did have together, held my hand, and smiled, but he didn't talk to me, not a single word since his "Let's take things slow" line. I wasn't sure I wanted to take things slow, and I wasn't sure I wanted to rush into everything either.

At lunch things were a little weird. Edward still didn't talk, though he sat right next to me, he just smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders when he saw I was tense. I smiled my thanks at him and leaned closer in to him. Then, about ten minutes into lunch, Angela walks up to the Cullen's table and the entire cafeteria went dead silent. Every face was on us and Angela.

She smiled shyly at my family, but focused her eye on me. "Would you mind if I ate lunch with you today? I promise I won't bother you." Her voice was soft and it shook slightly, she knew everyone was watching.

"Well, that depends," Alice asked with her eyes squinted together in an appraising way and her hands folded elegantly under her chin. Rosalie matched her position and the boys became very stone faced. "What's your opinion on Coco Channel's new line?" She held up one finger. "And if you can't answer that question, then what do you think of Bella and Edward dating?" The atmosphere became tense as they waited for Angela to answer, hoping that it would give them some clue into my family.

"Well, I can't answer the question about Coco Channel, I don't know fashion really well, and I think Edward and Bella would make a cute couple, if they decided to date." Angela shrugged shyly.

Alice looked her over for a few seconds, nodded, and motioned for her to sit down. "I can show you the fashion world like you will never see it again." Alice smiled, Rosalie relaxed, and the boys started laughing at the disappointed looking audience, who were obviously expecting more to happen.

Angela was a great addition to our table. She fit in well, and quickly took to my family. Angela allowed me the perfect distraction from Edward, and Phil, and the constant outsiders trying to get a peek into my life. Alice was trying to explain to Angela about the clashing of patterns when I noticed that our table was continuing to get glares from everyone, including the lunch ladies.

"Is our football team any good?" I asked Angela innocently.

"Not really."

What about our cheerleading team?"

"It's hard to show team spirit for a team that hasn't won a game in five years."

"Oh." I thought this over, let it sink in really deep and a plan started to form in my head.

"What are you thinking about?" Angela asked.

"When does football and cheerleading season start?" I ignored her question and asked my own.

"Oh, um, you had to sign up over the summer." She answered confused.

"Can you try out if you missed part of the year last year?"

"Um, maybe. That seems fair, though." She shrugged.

"And who are the coaches for both teams?"

"Coach Baker is the football coach and Coach Anderson is the cheerleading coach."

"Where can I find them?"

"In their offices in the gym."

"What are you planning?" Alice asked a little scared.

"I'm going to end this cold war between you and the entire school." I stood up and stomped off toward the gym.

"Why do I have this feeling that we're not going to like what she's planning?" Jasper asked as I left the table.

I found Coach Baker's office without much difficulty. I opened the door and let it slam behind me. An aging, but still somewhat good looking man sat at an old worn out desk, Coach Baker was written on a plaque. Coach Baker looked up from the papers on his desk, and instantly glared at me.

"What do you want?"

"I heard that our football team sucked majorly," I started.

"And who told you that?" He snarled.

"Does it really matter?" I raised my eyebrows at him, he remained silent so I continued. "Well, I've got three boys who were deprived of their chance to try out for the football team."

"I ain't gonna have no Cullen on my team!" He shouted.

"Why, because their Cullens?" I placed my hands on my hips firmly. "What if they could win you every game of the year?"

"I ain't gonna have no Cullen on my team." But his voice wasn't as convinced.

"If you let them into tryout, and they don't make the team, I'll do the team's laundry for the rest of the year. But they have to be given a fair chance."

"You're that confident that they'll make the team, huh?" He asked. I could see he was giving in.

"I think they deserve a chance they were never given."

"If there's any funny business, any at all, they're getting kicked off the team!" He warned.

"Deal!" I quickly shook his hand and made my way to find the cheerleading coach.

"Tryouts are tomorrow right after school." He shouted as I left.

Her office was two doors over. Coach Anderson was a young pretty woman with blond hair that went to her butt, but looked as if it was always pulled back into a hair ponytail. I knock on the door and waited for her to let me in. Unlike Coach Baker, she didn't glare at me; instead she glanced over me in a dismissive way.

"How can I help you Miss Swan?" Her voice was nice, but she had an extremely bored tone.

"I was wondering if maybe you could let Alice and Rosalie Cullen try out for the cheerleading team?"

"And why would I do that?" She looked down at her desk, like this was a waste of her time. I decided I need to change my tactic.

"Because I haven't even been here two days and they're the most cheerful and perky and outgoing girls I know. I know that they would be full of school spirit if only people would give them something to be proud about, if someone made them feel welcome here."

"Everyone in this town has tried to make them feel welcome; they ignored us and kept to themselves." She finally looked up at me, this time there was no expression, which I guess was a start in the right direction.

"I think that they should be given a second chance. I think that they are completely different people than the ones you think you know."

"Tryouts are tomorrow at four. If they are even a minute a late, don't bother to show up."

"Thank you!" I smiled and walked back to waiting family.

*****cCc*****

"I am _not_ going to be a cheerleader!" Alice shouted.

"Please Alice!" I begged.

"There is no way that you are going to get me to wear something like _that_!" She pointed at the tight, short, blue and gold cheerleading uniform. "It's such an offending and unflattering outfit!"

"If Alice isn't cheerleading, then I'm not playing football." Jasper sighed, as he pulled Alice down in to his lap. Alice push his hands away, but didn't move from him.

"I don't mind the outfit _that_ much, but I am _not_ going to be the only cheerleader in this family!" Rosalie crossed her arms.

"Come on guys this is going to be fun!" Emmett pumped his fist in the air.

"That's the attitude I'm talking about." I high-fived Emmett.

"Why do you even care so much?" Edward asked.

"Because I think that this will help with the way the kids at school view you."

"It doesn't matter; they won't accept us, no matter what we do." Jasper replied.

"And whose fault is that?" I asked. "I never wanted you guys to become antisocial while I was away. I wanted you guys to move on and think of me occasionally." I sighed. "Now you've got to make up for it, or I will never forgive any of you!" I demanded.

"Fine, I were that stupid _outfit_, but only if you do it with us." Alice bargained.

"I'm not good with any type of sport." I defended.

"Well, you're just going to have to get good." Edward smiled. "Cause we're only doing this if you do this."

"I'm doing it regardless! It sounds like fun!" Emmett boomed.

"I never thought I would actually say this but, why can't you be more like Emmett?" They all just stared at me, silently telling me I had to do this. "Fine! I'll join to!"

"YAY!" Alice jumped up and hugged me. "This is going to be so much fun!"

*****cCc*****

"Hey Bella!" Alice called from the living room. She was staying the night again and I was cleaning up after dinner. Charlie left for some call for the precinct, and said he would be home late and to have dinner without him. So now it was just me and Alice alone in the house.

"Ya?"

"Do you have a pad or a tampon? If not I can call Rosalie to bring some over."

"No, I'm on the pill…" My voice drifted off as I realized I hadn't taken the pill in over three months. I thought about the last time I had my period and what time of the week that was. I thought about how much food I'd been eating. I thought about the last time Phil raped me. "Oh god no!" I dropped the plate on the floor, it smashed and scattered and I didn't care.

"What's wrong?" Alice ran into the kitchen, saw my shocked face and started to panic.

"We need to go to the nearest gas station!" I grabbed my keys and headed toward the door, carefully.

"Why? What's going on?" Alice ran after me.

"I don't know yet." I drove as quickly as I dared go.

When we reached the gas station I went to the fifth aisle and grabbed the first little box I saw. I threw a ten bill at the cashier and ran into the bathroom, Alice following close behind me. She was a smart girl and put things together faster than I thought possible.

"You don't think?" She said panicking.

"We'll find out."

I ripped open the box, read the instruction, performed them to a tee, and then waited for the results. One little pink line appeared, it was closely followed by a second pink line. I froze in shock. On though repeated on loop in my head.

_I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant._

Only one other thought could interrupt this continuous cycle.

_It's Phil's baby!_

"Alice, I don't think I can cheerlead." I looked up at her with tears streaking down my face.

"Oh honey!" She quickly wrapped me in an embrace, but the only person I wanted right now, I knew I couldn't see.

**So I was bored last night and I decided that I was going to write. I planned to write another scene after this but my dad got mad at me and told me to go to sleep. So I was kicked out of the den and the scene lost in my mind with the passing of dreams.**

**I only have three days left of skl (hopefully I can skip my exams!) so I should be updating faster once this week is finally over. I don't think I can post anything else this weekend, I have to write 2 essays, and I should continue with the 3-4 exam reviews that I have.**

**Until next time**

**Peace 8D**


	13. Evil Words and Confrontations

**BPOV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Just a few months ago, if I was having trouble and they were somehow linked to Phil (they always were), then I would sit on my bed and imagine a whole new world. A world where I had a loving family with several brothers and sisters, friends that would always be there for me no matter what, and a cozy house that held all my childhood memories and made me feel safe and protected. Sometimes I even imagined having a dog, I would call him Sebastian._

_And now, more than I have ever felt before, I wish I could go back to that time and be able to re-imagine that world that I created for myself. The only problem is, I now live in that world. I have an amazing father who would fight a million of Phil just to make me feel safe. I have a family that cares about me and is always there for me, and makes me laugh. I have the perfect mom and dad figures in my life, demonstrating what a whole family looks and acts like. Then I have Edward, the perfect guy, boyfriend, gentleman, basically anything you could possibly imagine, he's good at it. There's no Sebastian, but if you looked at me and looked at my current life, you would think I had the perfect life._

_But now I'm pregnant, and with Phil's baby! The only one who knows is Alice. I have no idea how to tell Charlie, or Edward, or my new family, and I don't even want to think about what the kids at school would say, especially my new friend, Angela. I would love to escape to my old mental world, but I don't have anything else to dream of, and now I'm trapped in the real world._

_**I HATE PHIL!**_

_-Bella_

"Bella, Sweetie?" Alice knocked on the door. I was laying on my bed. She walked in and sat down next to me. "How are you?" I remained silent and looked, unseeing, in front of me. "You know, if you want, you could always get an—"

"No I can't!" I cut her off.

"It's legal—"

"I don't care." I sat up and crossed my arms.

"This way you don't have to deal with the pressure of being a—"

"I would still have to deal with some sort of pressure!"

"But you wouldn't have to be reminded of Phil."

"Alice, I'll always be reminded of Phil," I sighed.

"Still, you shouldn't have to go through this, and it _is_ an option."

"Not for me! I'm not going through _that_!" I glared at her.

"But ab—"

"NO!" I snapped. "You can_not_ say that word!"

"And why not?" she crossed her arms.

"Because it's an evil, gruesome, disgusting, abomination of a word!" I glared at her.

"Abortion." She said. It pierced through my heart, right down to my growing baby. I placed a hand on my stomach. "You're too young to have to deal with being pregnant. You're too young to be a mom." Alice pulled me into a hug.

"But I can't do it. To me, it's like killing my baby. And, Alice, I don't want to kill my baby; I would rather live with Phil."

"But, Bella—"

"I'm not getting an abortion."

"If you're absolutely sure…?"

"I am."

"So are you going to tell Edward?" She sat next to me and wrapped her arms around my shaky frame.

"I'll have to eventually. I was thinking maybe when I started to get fat."

*****cCc*****

When we arrived at school the guys were psyched about the football tryouts, despite their attitudes yesterday. They were talking about the greatest football history highlights when Alice and I walked up. Rosalie rolled her eyes when she saw us and launched into a conversation with Alice about the boys football talk and the uniforms for cheerleading.

Edward moved closer to me but I took a step away from him. He looked shocked and a little hurt but he nodded and kept the distance. I was still on edge about the whole baby thing and I didn't want him to know, as illogical as it sounds.

And it was like that for the rest of the day. He would get close to me and I would move away from him. He would sit next to me, I would scoot over. He would wrap his arm around me, I would shake it off. By the end of the day, I could tell he was getting confused and angry with me, but I didn't know what else to do. I didn't know how to tell him that I was carrying the child of a man who kidnapped, raped, and abused me.

At the end of our last class Edward had had enough. He met me at the door of my class and led me to a private part of the school. He took a minute to get his thoughts in order, and I gave it to him. I knew that was something he deserved.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"I'm not mad at you, I promise. You did nothing wrong," I tried to assure him, but he looked unchanged, and if anything, more confused.

"Then why have you been avoiding me and shying away from me?"

"I…I don't know?" I avoided his eyes.

"You don't know?" he wasn't angry just lost and confused. His voice was a whisper. "How do you not know?"

"Edward, I…please know that I care deeply about you and that I never want to lose you." I reached for his hand, but changed direction and pushed back my hair instead. "But at the same time I want you to be happy, and I don't know if right now that I can make you happy."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

I couldn't look at him, so I looked down at my shoes. "Only if you want to break up with me." My voice was softer than a whisper. This was not the time, nor the place, to do this.

"Why would I want to break up with you?" He reached out and wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer against him.

I pushed out of his arms. My gaze traveled back down to the ground. "I think we should talk about this later."

"Bella," Hearing my name coming from his mouth and with his voice my heart flutter and my knees weak. "Why would I want to break up with you?"

"I don't want you to be distracted for your football tryouts." I forced a smile and a small laugh.

"I don't give a damn about football, I only care about you!" he placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head up, forcing me to look at him. "Why would I want to break up with you?"

Tears started streaking down my face, my breath turned shallow, and all the fear I could ever possibly have in my entire life filled me now. "I'm pregnant."

Two words. Two words and it felt like my life was falling all around me. Everything I accomplished in the few weeks with the Cullens was ruined. I was now being forced to start all over, and with a baby, Phil's baby. With two words and I was alone, trapped again in a baby sized prison.

"You're…pregnant?"

*****cCc*****

"Oh Bella, you should have been their!" Emmett boomed as he crashed into my room and plopped down on my bed beside me; the book I was reading fell on the floor. "We totally dominated those tryouts! The coach was shocked and the other players were so pissed!"

"Really? Well I'm glad you guys had fun," I said sitting up and leaning against my headboard.

"Ya, well some of us, Edward, weren't all there, Edward, so he, Edward, just barely made the team, Edward," Emmett elbowed Edward. Alice looked at me, then Edward, then me with worry etched in her face.

"Oh, shut up, will you?" Edward shoved Emmett off the bed, with a loud boom, and then took his seat, placing his arm around me.

"Will you too knock it off?" Rosalie sighed, sitting on Emmett's lap on the floor.

"What we do?" Emmett asked confused.

"You're hopeless," Rosalie leaned in and kissed him.

"If hopelessness leads to kissing, then I'm all for it!" Emmett leaned in for another kiss and Rosalie smack him away, but leaned against his chest.

"So, Bella, why exactly weren't you at tryouts? I thought we had a deal?" Rosalie joked, playfully.

"She was tired," Edward interjected for me at the same time Alice said, "She had a lot of homework." They looked at each other, then switched to what the other said, finally Alice said, "She had a lot of homework then took a nap, because she was tired."

"Ok, I smell a secret. Spill!" Rosalie demanded.

"Well, you see…"Alice said the same time Edward said, "So, Bella…"

Rosalie help up her hand. "No, I don't care what you two have to say, I want to hear it from Bella. So what's up?"

Edward squeezed my shoulders. I pushed his arm away and looked at each of my friends in turn. "I'm pregnant and it's Phil's baby."

* * *

**sorrry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!1**

**i know i said i would update more frequently after skl endded but im taking this rediculously stupid class online and i dnt have much time to work but imma try extremly hard!**

**so i hope you enjoy this chap i have a general idea on how the next chap plays out. my beta is going to add some scences. so it should be longer. and as a slight teaser we will be seeing Phil again really soon (& so will Bella). so tell me wat u thnk. critisms, compliments, and flames (I could use a laugh). if anyone has any suggestions on what they would like to see please share.**

**love you all**

**peace 8D**


	14. Baby Daddy Drama

**Well, it looks like we lost the drive that had all of the documents and chapters on it, including almost all of this one and we can't send it back to the computer place to get fix it, great. So I decided that it has been way too long and I am just going to restart this chapter, because as lazy as I am, I am also extremely impatient. So here it is.**

**Ayva POV**

Footsteps sounded form around the corner. With a knife in my hand, I rounded the corner and gripping the blade tightly, attacked the person intruding on our makeshift home. He jumped back and held his hands up. I put the knife away and embraced him.

"You were gone a while," I whispered against his dirt covered jacket. He wrapped his arms around me, lifting my feet slightly off the ground.

"I know," Kevin replied.

I looked up at Kevin. He was leaner than he had ever been before. All of his baby fat was gone and replaced with hard muscle. It's been about three months, maybe four. Time becomes irrelevant after a while. But in that time, Kevin had hardened up and become someone I barely recognized. He had to in order to protect me.

He kept us moving, never staying in any one place for very long. Initially we stayed in Tallahassee, but he said that it wasn't safe and we left for Georgia, then South Carolina. We were slowly moving our way up New England. Sometimes he would have us double back on our path just to make sure we weren't being followed. He was taking what Bella said to heart.

"_You see they know what we do. And I can't have anyone knowing what we do. That's not fun at all. So now you get to watch your friends die." Phil laughed. "Look at all the chaos you bring everywhere you go." He loomed over Bella, gun in hand._

_"NO! PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! NO!" Bella cried out, begging for our lives._

_"Oh, but I have to. You made me do this. None of this would have happened if you had just kept your trampy mouth shut." He threw her onto the floor of the basement. He laughed maniacally as strapped Kevin and me to the wall._

_"Please don't do this," She begged. I was crying and Kevin was trying to find a way to get out._

_"You're right they don't both have to die." The sick bastard walked toward the door. I sighed in relief. "Why don't I leave this up to you? You can choose who dies. And who lives." Phil laughed. "See I can be merciful. But you only have five minutes to choose and say goodbye."_

_"Ass whole! They don't have to die at all!" Bella was screaming in rage as Phil walked out on us._

_We were left alone in the basement. She crawled over to us and started tugging on our chains. Tears stained her face and hopelessness was locked in her eyes._

_"Bella, it's fine, just save Ayva. Save my baby sister." Kevin pleaded._

_"No!" she yelled. "No one is going to die."_

_I bent my head and closed my eyes. Sobs racked throughout my body. I was terrified. I didn't want to die, but I couldn't bare life without my big brother. I didn't want to live in a world without my brother. I loved him and I didn't want to lose him. I started to pray to God, something I hadn't done since my family stopped going to church when I was in 6__th__ grade. I begged him to spare our lives, to let Kevin live, and allow Bella to get away from this horrible man._

_I heard the scream of metal on metal and saw that Bella was smashing the chains holding Kevin wrists. I started to cry even harder realizing that Bella was saving him instead of me. I was half happy and half scared. Kevin was screaming at Bella, yelling at her to save me instead of him. Then I heard the final blow to release him._

_I started muttering my final Hail Mary's and the Prayer for the Dead when I felt the heat of the sparks and heard the familiar screams of the metal. I looked up to see Kevin banging a hammer against my chains, determination in his eyes. Bella was collapsed on the floor in exhaustion, but I could see happiness in her eyes. She wanted this to happen and Kevin had known. When my chains were finally free both Bella and Kevin hugged me, but then Bella was pushing us through the door with what had to be her last ounce of strength._

_"You guys run. Don't stop running until you get home. When you get there, pack a bag and get on the next flight out of here…"_

_"No way in hell are we leaving you!" I yelled._

_"Come with us." Kevin offered._

_"I can't he'll find me. But he can't find you if you leave. Tell your parents that you're going on a last minute vacation with a friend. I don't care just tell them something to let you go. I'll call you when it's safe for you to come back." She pushed us out the window._

_"I love you both now go." She shut the window and turned form us for the last time._

_Kevin pulled my sleeve and we ran. We reached the house packed our bags, scrawled a quick note to our parents that we were going on a road trip before school started, and thanked the lord they weren't home. Then we took the car and some money and drove off to Tallahassee. We ditched the car and started hiding out in foreclosed homes._

"What did you fine?" I was afraid of my own voice. He threw me a burger and a newspaper. On the front page was a story of girls going missing all along the New England coast line, but more and more of them were missing in New York and Pennsylvania in the last month. "He's looking for us?"

"That or the world's largest coincidence and lately I don't believe in coincidences." He sat down next to me and motioned for me to eat my burger.

"What are we going to do?" I asked after half the burger was gone. Eating wasn't as great of a priority for me as it was for him. I only ate so he wouldn't have to worry about me.

"We are getting the hell out of New York that's what we're going to do." He leaned his head against the wall of the ally that has been our home for the week. The longest place we've stayed in since Tallahassee.

"Are we headed to Canada?" He never told me where we were going, but I always had a good idea anyway.

"Ya Ottawa."

"Ottawa or a city outside of it?" I had finished my burger and threw my wrapper into a gutter. Screw the planet I'm running for my life.

"Does it matter? Get some sleep. We are leaving in a few hours." He opened his eyes and stood up, guarding my while I slept.

I curled up into a ball on the hard, wet ground. You never realize how good your life is, how warm your bed is, how amazing your family is until it's all gone and you are scared for your life. I always hated the "never know what you had 'til it's gone" cliché, but now that I truly understand it, it's all I can think about. My old bed, mom's cooking, dad's sports talk, and Kevin carefree nature. It's all gone. Sometimes I find myself mad at Bella for bringing this into our lives, but I know I shouldn't be. It's not her fault and I even told her that she should try to leave him. She didn't mean for this to happen when she finally did try.

I was almost asleep, or as close to it as one can get when on the run from a perverted mass murder, when I heard footsteps that weren't my brother's. They were large and heavy and powerful. They didn't need to be quieted or hidden because their owner didn't have anything to be scared of. I sat bolt upright and started to get to my feet, when I was pushed back onto my butt. Kevin was standing protectively over me.

"Get the hell away from here!" Kevin voice was filled with the authority it never held before and a power I wasn't used to hearing. It made me cringe but the man trapping us in this ally only laughed. It was dry and full of hatred and contempt.

"You shouldn't tell a _man_ what to do, _boy_." Phil wasn't scared and didn't have a weapon. Why would he, it was only a couple of teenagers he was up against, something he could overcome in a second. But he didn't press further. No, he was more devious, more twisted than that.

"What the hell do you want?" Kevin's grip on his gun tightened. He didn't raise it, just held it in plain sight by his side.

"You need to learn to respect your elders, son. I don't really appreciate your tone, or that gun you have there." He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Ya, well I don't much appreciate you almost killing us and _Bella_ for that matter!" Kevin raised the gun, but Phil only smiled.

"Ah, Bella, sweet and caring Bella. She was so foolish. She knew I would find you. All she did was give you a head start, prolonging your death." He paused, looking as if he was thinking. "Unless of course…"

"Unless what?" Kevin's gun came down a little.

"Well, I don't know. Your sister is quite pretty isn't she?" Phil laughed and Kevin's gun went back up.

"You leave her out of this!" Kevin yelled.

"Don't worry I won't touch her. I only want Bella. But I think she would be fun to watch, don't you? No, of course you wouldn't, you lust after Bella, just like I do. Yes, I have noticed you, watching my Bella. She is special, so young and beautiful. More so than Helen of Troy, I think. You must agree, what with the way you look at her and the way your body reacts when she is around you."

Kevin's gun had gone down, and thoughts of Bella obvious in his head. I lay there forgotten for the moment as the men fantasized about a girl that wouldn't be theirs. I looked around for something big to chuck at the devil himself. I only found our bags and a few rats. Phil started talking again and I could see Kevin weakening. He hadn't let himself think about Bella since we left and it was obvious her memory was torturing his soul.

"I could share her with you. I could teach you how to truly pleasure yourself, to let the monster inside you out and take anything you want. All you have to do is give me the gun and come with me. Tell me where she is. Where she could have gone. All you have to do is join me."

He was so demented and crazed that he even reached out his hand for Kevin to take. To my horror he did. Kevin dropped the gun and took Phil's hand. Then Phil pulled Kevin closer and whispered something in Kevin's ear. His expression changed and my brother looked at me with dead eyes and my big brother leaned toward me, a ghost of himself. He was completely under Phil's control and I was his next victim, by the hands of my big brother.

**BPOV**

Hours of talking had gone by. Some spent on the baby and some on football and mostly on anything else that we could think to talk about. Soon, however, we returned talking about the growth in my stomach and my plans before and after its birth. A lot of the questions were repeats and I found myself on the brink of sleep with every answer I gave.

"Are you going to tell Charlie?" Rose asked.

"Of course she's going to tell Charlie, and Carlisle and Esme," Alice stated simply. "Bella, I hope you let Carlisle be your OB/GYN."

"Well, ya, I guess. It's still weird, getting used to all of this. My stomach isn't even big yet, and I have no idea how far along I am."

"Have you been to a doctor?" Edward asked, rubbing circles on my stomach.

"Ya but she was a complete bitch. She thought I was a slut who slept with a bunch of guys just because I didn't have any idea how far along I was. I was only there a minute longer to tell her off." I leaned against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Well, good for you Bella. No one should be treated like that," Rosalie's voice smiled.

I was drifting off to sleep and was barely conscience of the conversation that followed. I didn't mind them talking, it was soothing. Edward laid me down on my pillow and move out of my reach. I grumbled and lifted my arm. "Come back." He laughed and laid down next to me, pulling the covers up to my chin. "I'm right here, love." I rested my head against my shoulder and fell asleep to the sound of my friend's quiet laughing.

*****cCc*****

"Good morning beautiful," Edward smiled as I woke myself up from a black dreamless sleep. He was playing with a piece of my hair and running his hand along my arm.

"Morning." I smiled back at him and kissed him gently on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of me. Before things could go further though, he pulled away.

"Bella," He sighed.

"I know, I know, slow." I frowned, still clinging to him.

"Well, yes. But we still have to go to school." He detached my arms and picked me up from bed. I giggled as he placed me against the floor.

"I'm not really enjoying that institution, especially when I can have you here all to myself." I kissed him again. This time the kiss lasted longer and went deeper before he broke it with another sigh.

"But we still have to go." I frowned again. "Because someone signed us all up for football and we have practice tonight." He poked my nose.

"Where is she? I think I need to have a stern talking to her." I laughed as I leaned into him for a hug.

"You have ten minutes to get downstairs or no breakfast." He warned and, kissing me quickly, left my room.

"You wouldn't let a pregnant lady starve, would you?" I called after him, laughing.

I pulled on one of the shirts he left here a few nights ago, a pair of jeans, and my Vans. I could smell bacon and chocolate chip pancakes and started rushing through washing my face and brushing my teeth. I was pulling my hair into a ponytail, leaving the bathroom and on my way downstairs when I bumped into Charlie. He looked upset and confused. His arms were crossed in front of his chest. I froze, my body rigid, and I braced myself for his anger.

"What do you mean 'let a _pregnant_ lady starve'?" He didn't shout or scream or cry. His voice was calm and controlled, but it leaked anger.

I said the first thing I could think of, "It's not Edward's baby." If I thought that would calm Charlie down, I was wrong. If anything he became enraged.

"Then who's, exactly, is it?" Still his voice was calm, but it was hard and unwavering.

"Phil's." I whispered, begging with my eyes for him to understand.

He immediately relaxed and sorrow replaced the anger, but only marginally, he was still pissed, but no longer at me. I think his resolve to find and murder Phil increased tenfold. He hugged me and rubbed my back and tears I didn't think I had left in me, after so my times for dropping this news, poured down my face. Edward, who sensed that I was in distressed, appeared at my side and replaced Charlie's arms. He carried me down to breakfast, though I barely ate, then drove me to school in silence while I tried to collect myself.

"I'm sorry he had to find out that way." Edward whispered pulling me across the car and holding me in his lap.

"I thought he had gone to work. He usually leaves before the sun even rises. I didn't think he would still be home." I was no longer crying, but I was in a quiet shocked state. "Why was he home?"

"He said he changed his schedule at the station so that he could be home before you left for school and came back home before you arrived. He didn't think he should leave you alone, even though one of us is always with you. He said he wanted to be there for you more. This was his surprise" Edward kissed my temple.

"That was nice of him."

"He isn't mad at you, love. He knows you don't want this. That you never wanted any of this and he doesn't hold it against you." He hugged me tighter.

"Ya, but I wanted to tell him face to face. Not yelling through a door and making a joke about it."

"I know, love." He was tracing circles on my back and they felt really good. I let him hold me and kissed him briefly, before I pulled away with a hand on my stomach.

"He won't make me get rid of it, will he?" I was suddenly very scared of my father, the man I knew would never hurt me in my entire life.

"No, Bella. Your father is a good man. He will accept your decision and follow it through with you until the end." Edward reassured me. He too placed his hands on my unchanged belly. I looked down at our connecting hands over the small baby belly of another man's child. I quickly got off Edward, grabbed my bag, and headed for the school.

"Bella, wait up." I could hear him running after me, I tried to speed up. "Bella, what's the rush. I thought you hated this place."

"I do," I called over my shoulder and found him almost matching my stride.

_Stupid long legged, tall person._

"Then why are you so eager to get there?" He had officially caught up to me and was looking curiously down at me. I didn't say anything and I think he was a little hurt. "Do you need to talk to Alice or something?" He asked. They usually get here before us, because I don't like getting out of bed.

"Um…" I couldn't really think of a response. The thoughts in my head weren't allowing me to think about much else.

_How could I be so selfish? How could I do this to him? I haven't even told him I love him! I can't put all of this on him! It's not right! I can't expect him to…_

"Bella, what's wrong?" He gently grabbed my arm and spun my around to face him. I looked everywhere but at him.

"Nothing, I just…um…I just…" I couldn't think of a way to end that.

"What, Bella?" he looked confused and scared. I didn't like making him feel this way. It hurt me to see him like this.

"Nothing, it's nothing." I hugged him and kissed him. I placed his arm around me and we walked together to where the others were. "I just didn't want to run into Mike Newton." I smiled up at him, though I knew it wasn't my real smile and he could still tell something was wrong.

*****cCc*****

I got to lunch late, because Mrs. Jenkins needed me to stay after class to talk about something on the homework. After realizing this was going to take a while, I told Edward that I would meet him at lunch. I found the table full with everyone talking to each other and Angela was already sitting among them. There were two empty seats, one between Angela and Edward (where they expected me to sit), and one on the other side of Angela (to separate us a little more from the rest of the school). I sat on the other side of Angela, away from Edward. Everyone looked curious, Edward looked hurt, but no one said anything about it.

"So what took you so long?" Alice asked.

"Mrs. Jenkins wanted to talk about this problem I did on my homework. She said it was really advanced and didn't expect anyone in the class to get it. She wanted to know if I would like to take a more advance class online." I started picking at my food, looking right at Alice and avoiding looking at Edward.

"Ooh, that's really good, Bella!" Everyone at the table was really proud.

"So what did you say?" Edward asked, trying to get me to look at him.

I played with my food and looked down while I said, "I told her no, of course. I said I was too busy to take an extra class." Nobody asked me any more questions the rest of lunch, but continued to shoot worried glances my way.

When the bell rang I was the first one to leave and the first one to get to Spanish. I sat in the back of the class and avoided looking at anyone. When Jasper sat down next to me, I looked the other way and pretended to focus solely on the teacher, who was still getting the lesson ready.

"Bella, is something wrong?" Jasper whispered right as Señora Fernandez started class. I focused on her the entire period and ignored Jasper's attempts at talking to me.

When the bell rang I got my things together quickly, but before I could get out of my seat, Jasper was blocking me in. I smiled up at him, as if just now realizing we shared this class together and sat next to one another.

"Hey, Jasper."

"Is everything ok? You didn't talk at lunch and it seems like your trying to avoid everyone." He looked confused and worried about me.

I waved him off. "Everything's fine. My stomach hurts a little, though I'm sure it's nothing." I lied.

"Is the baby ok?" He whispered.

"Of course. I just need to eat something. I didn't really eat at lunch. I was thinking about that math class online." I was surprised how easy it was to lie.

_It looks like Phil taught me something useful after all._

"I thought you weren't going to take it?"

_Shit! I forgot about that!_

"Well I really need to get to my next class Jasper. I'll see you later." I smiled and, pushing him aside, ran from the room and biology.

I made in time for the bell. I noticed the stares from the other students and Mr. Harper didn't seem pleased with my being late. I quickly took my seat next to Edward as Mr. Harper started talking about the cell wall. I took about a pen and paper and started to write down notes. About half way into class, a half hour of me not looking at the amazing person next to me, a note slid next to my two pages of uncomprehended words.

_Something's wrong. Don't tell me it's not. I can read you like an open book__**.**_ His neat script glared angrily up at me in the red ink he writes in.

_**I don't fell well.**_ A scrawled back quickly and went back to what Mr. Harper was saying.

_Jasper told me your stomach was hurting you. I think you should go see Carlisle after school and make sure that the baby is fine._ I finally looked up at him and found his eyes full of worry and concern for the fetus in my barely expanded belly. A fetus that belonged to someone else. I fought back the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes and quickly replied.

_**It's probably just regular pregnancy pain. I'm sure it will go away by tomorrow.**_

I was about to push to note over to Edward when Mr. Harper swooped down and plucked the note out of my hands. The moment that I had looked over at Edward, Mr. Harper must have seen us passing notes and decided to humiliate us, thinking it was about a rendezvous after school or probably hoping for something more pervert to last him until he got home to masturbate.

Before pre-reading the note, he read it aloud to the class, "Well it looks like we have a note here. I wonder what it says. Would you all like to hear it?" He asked to class, who was only too eager to reply. The hate for Edward and his family even apparent in the staff at this moment. He read the note aloud without shame or mercy.

"'Something's wrong. Don't tell me it's not. I can read you like an open book.' It seems that Miss Swan here is keeping secrets from Mr. Cullen. Maybe we will unearth something juicy." Mr. Harper sneered at us. Edward glared up at him. I put my head in my hands.

"'To which Miss Swan replies very simply 'I'm fine.' And I of course don't believe that for a moment, class do you?" No's echoed around the room. I could feel tears stinging my eyes.

"Mr. Cullen seems to agree with the class as he goes on the say, 'Jasper told me your stomach was hurting you. I think you should go see Carlisle after school and make sure that the baby is fine.' A baby? Ooh, this is interesting." There were no longer any murmurs in the class room. Everyone was too shocked at the mention of a baby to talk aloud.

_That fowl, uncaring prick!_

"And Miss Swan is adamant about being fine, as she finishes what must be the most interesting note that I have ever read by saying, 'It's probably just regular pregnancy pain. I'm sure it will go away by tomorrow.' And I do believe a 'Congratulations' is in order, Miss Swan on your teenage pregnancy with Mr. Cullen." Mr. Harper started clapping, expecting the class to join him. A few students did, though very unenthusiastically. Mr. Harper stopped clapping, gave us back our note, and returned to the front of the class.

"I would hope that in the future there will be no more note passing in my class." He sneered over at us before continuing his lesson.

However, no one was paying any attention to him, as they were all looking over at Edward and me. I was crying into the corner of my arm, while Edward was trying to soothe me. After about five minutes of this, I couldn't take it any longer and stood up with my bag over my shoulder.

"Unless you would like a detention, Miss Swan,_ sit down_!" Mr. Harper glared at me. I stormed right up to him, slapped him across the face, and still crying walked out of his class. He was yelling after me, I only flicked him off and continued walking.

I heard footsteps behind me and stopped walking. I stood rigid waiting for him. Edward turned me around and pulled me into a hug. I let him hold me for a moment, and then pushed him away. He again looked confused and hurt. Today, I seem to be doing a lot of that.

"You were right," I whispered.

"What?"

"You were right when you said something was wrong." I repeated louder and looked down at my hands. Edward pulled my face to his.

"What do you mean?"

"My stomach isn't bothering me. I'm sure the baby is fine, but I'm not." I looked deeply into those eyes and I saw confusion and concern and love. So much love.

"What's wrong?" I could tell that he wanted to hold me, to kiss me, to make me feel better, but he didn't know how. Because I wasn't talking to him. I was pushing him away.

"It's not yours."

"What's not mine?" he dropped his hands from under my chin, and I looked back down to the green grass. A green that could never rival the pure green in his eyes.

"This baby." I rubbed my stomach to make the point clear. "I'm carrying around another man's child, but I'm playing with your heart. I can't do that!" I looked into his eyes and saw that sorrow and pain that I felt magnified. He understood.

"I don't care about Phil." He tried to sound strong, but I could tell he was holding back from crying, too. "I don't care about him, because I love you." He took my hands in his and pleaded with me not to continue.

"You do care about Phil. You will always care about Phil. Just like I will always care about Phil. And we will both remember what he put us through. This child will make sure of that. I won't put you through that kind of pain, to look at him or her and think of the monster its father was, is." I smiled weakly. He let the tears fall.

"I won't…I don't want to…" His voice was thick with tears. "It won't be like that."

"It will, and I refuse to hurt you that way. I care too much about you."

"I want to be with you. I want to be with you and the baby." He was pleading.

"You say that now, but that is a big commitment to make, to both me and the baby. I can't ask you to do that for me." I shook my head back and forth.

"You don't have to. I _want_ to."

"I can't even tell you how I feel about you. _ I _can't even make _that_ commitment. For me even _that_ is too big." I held his face in my hand. He leaned into it.

"Bella…"

"No, as of right now, we are only friends."

"But Bella…"

"_Only_ friends."

The bell rang.

"I love you." He whispered, his eyes closed, still leaning against my hand.

"I know." And I headed off to class.

*****cCc*****

By gym everyone knew that I was pregnant and they were all staring and pointing at me. In the locker rooms I could hear the other girls whispering about me. Rumors were flying during dodge ball. Angela stayed away from me, sensing that I need my space. And after catching a ball that was about to his my stomach Coach Baker yelled at me to sit in the side lines. At this rumors were starting to get louder and I could hear them more clearly.

"I heard that Cullen knocked her up while the rest of the Cullens were gone." A red haired girl with glass was saying to her friend.

"I bet that the Mr. Cullen bought her for Edward as his birthday present last year." A brunette boy laughed to Mike.

"I heard she never really disappeared but was Edward's hidden wife and this is their ninth child together."

The longer I listened, the more outrageous the stories were becoming. Everyone was looking at me and was barely trying to play the game anymore. Angela got herself out after hearing a really nasty rumor and came to sit next to me on the bench. I leaned against her and she put her arms around me without saying a word.

When the bell rang I got my bag, forgot about the clothes in the gym locker room, and left the court to find Alice running toward me. She put her arms out and hugged me while I exploded into tears on her shoulder. She led me away from the gym and to a very secluded part of the school where no one could find us. When I had finally calmed down enough to talk she asked me what happened.

"The teacher read the note out to the entire class. In it I mentioned the pregnancy." Tears were still spilling from my eyes but I wiped them away with the back of my hand.

"I know, about that. What happened to Edward? He came into music red eyed and twenty minutes late." She pulled me into another hug as I exploded into another fit of crying.

"I b-b-broke up w-w-with him-m-m!" I exclaimed through sobs.

"Why would you do a silly thing like that?" Alice asked, hands on hips.

"It's n-n-not his bab-b-by. It's not h-h-his resp-p-ponsib-b-bilit-t-ty. I can't asked h-h-him to take care of b-b-both of us. I haven't even t-t-told him I l-l-love him!" I cried harder into Alice's shoulder. Now that I was saying this without having to be tough for Edward, I was a complete mess.

"But, Bella, Edward doesn't care about any of that. He would jump off a cliff if you told him to. He loves this baby as much as he loves you. I'm sure that he doesn't even consider it to be Phil's child, but yours and yours alone." She pushed the hair out of my face and smiled down at me. "If anything, he considers it his child, too." She rubbed the tears from my eyes.

"I don't want him to feel like he has to be with me and the baby."

"He already does," I looked at her mortified. "Because he already loves you both so much, Bella. When you went to sleep last night, he started talking about names if it was either a boy or a girl. He is as excited about this as if it _was_ his baby. And all he wants is for you to be happy and the baby to be born healthy."

"But…"

"When Jasper told him you were having stomach pain, he about shit himself with worry over the baby. He wanted to pull you out of school and send you to Carlisle immediately. This is after Jasper told him that he thought you were lying and that something else was going on." She looked shocked for a moment then continued. "Is this what you were worried about all day? That baby not being Edward's, and him feeling responsible for it because of you?"

I nodded. "I didn't want him to hate me in the future because I forced him into a relationship with a kid and him being too nice to leave us. I wanted to give him an out before we got there."

"Silly Bella. Edward doesn't want an out. He just wants you and the baby. He doesn't cares whose baby it is, because it happened before you two officially re-met." She hugged me again.

"But_ I_ care whose baby it is. And Alice, I _really_ wish it could have been Edward's. I wish we could have grown up together, and realized we loved each other, dated for a while, gotten married after college, and _then_ had kids together." I didn't have any more tears left, but the stinging in my eyes and nose were still there.

"I know, hon, I know. And he feels the same way, but that didn't happen and you've got to work with what you've got. And right now you've got a bastard child from an ass whole and a family that will help support whatever decisions you decide to make and a wonderful man who will do whatever you ask him to do." She rubbed my back as I laid my head against her shoulder.

"I can see that now." I sighed, thinking it was too late.

"Good, so you know what you need to do, right?" Alice perked up happily. She changed gears so fast I was thrown off.

"Um, no?" I looked at her quizzically.

"You go tell him you were being a stupid, over-emotional, pregnant teenage girl and you are sorry and you want him back, because not being with him is a huge mistake and that you love him. You tell him you were out of your mind to break things off with him and you want another shot if he will have you. Which of course he will." Alice pushed me up and back to the gym.

"What, but Alice!"

"No buts! You march your pregnant booty over to your football playing baby daddy and tell him you love him!" she shouted after me.

"No, Alice, he…"

"No excuses you too crazy kids love each other and you need to go apologize for being an idiot." She demanded with a stomp of her foot and her arms across her chest.

"He'sinthemiddleofpractice!" I yelled so fast that she couldn't cut me off or talk over me.

"Oh, well, then I guess we should go to the stadium and watch our boys finish up practice then." She laughed. I joined her through the remainder of my tears and we headed off to the football field arm in arm.

*****cCc*****

The boys were so hard at work that no one noticed us come sit I the bleachers, except Rose, who we sat next to. I could immediately tell who Emmett was, number 24, as he was the largest player there. Jasper was a little hard to spot, number 37, as he was about the size of every other player, but he played a little better than the others around him. Edward I spotted right after finding Emmett, number 6 (coincidently my favorite number), as he was the smallest player and the fastest, yet he wasn't very focused and kept getting yelled at by Coach Baker. I didn't know a lot about football so I had no idea what position any of them played.

We sat together in the stands and watched the boys practice play after play, while talking about what ever came to mind. But I was paying more attention to him then to Alice.

"Edward! What do you think you're doing? You're supposed to faint left, not go straight down the middle!" The coach threw down his clip board in exasperation. "Where the hell is your head, today? You know you barely made the team! I only let you on because your brothers begged me!"

"Ya, that and he was the only one who could run faster than our track team," Rosalie scoffed.

"You know Baker is just being hard on him to get him to play better," Alice defended.

"Ya but if he keeps pushing Edward like this, he is going to quit and stalk off to find Bella," Rose pointed at me. I was sitting between Rose and Alice.

"Well, the only reason that Edward is off in the clouds is because Bella here broke his heart," Alice stated simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rosalie stopped what she was about to say, and looked appallingly over at me. "And why on earth would you be doing something as silly as that?" She asked outraged.

"Because she was worried about putting too much pressure on Edward too soon into the relationship," Alice interjected for me.

The two of them continued on in there discussion while I watched the boys play. Though I don't think I could really call what Edward was doing as playing because he never caught the ball and was always getting tackled when he did managed to grab a hold of it. Every other time, he seemed to be lagging behind the rest of the team. Coach Baker got so frustrated with him, the he made Edward run ten laps around the field, then to thirty push-ups and fifty jumping jacks, still in his full uniform. Edward was panting and completely sweating by the time he finished. He played a little better, though I think it was just so he didn't have to do anymore jumping jacks in his uniform.

It was finally the end of the practice and Edward's team had lost magnificently against Jasper and Emmett's team. The other players responded appropriately; Edward was outcast, while Jasper and Emmett were celebrated. It was obvious that Edward didn't care, however, as he made his way back into the locker room with the same calculating expression on his face.

I stood up and walked over to where the boys got let out of their locker room. I leaned against the wall waiting. As boys trickled out a lot of them were cat calling at me, and some were making very rude gestures. Mike came out, saw me and froze. He looked like he wanted to say something to me, but right then Edward came out and all my attention was focused on him.

"I think you need to extra practice on the field." I smiled as I gave him a small hug. He pulled me tightly against him, then looked down at me as if he was going to kiss me, but thought better of it and pulled away.

"I didn't see you in the bleachers." He looked away, out toward the field he just played on.

"I came half way through the practice. I was talking to Alice." This seemed to have peaked his interests because his head snapped to look at me.

"Really? What about?" He was confused and cautious.

"You," I relied simply. Still I could tell he was confused. "And me. Us. Together." I was having a hard time stringing these words together.

"What about us? Don't tell me you no longer want us to be friends? I don't think I can handle seeing less of you." He begged.

"Well, I guess I don't want us to be friends." He looked completely heartbroken. "But that's only because, I want us to get back together. And I know that I'm sounding very bipolar today. I mean one moment I want you, the next I'm running away from you, and I then I want to be all over you again. It's just that I'm a very stupid hormonal pregnant teenage girl, or something like that, and I do love you and I'm just confused about the whole baby thing, because I want to be with you and to have this thing growing inside me to be yours, but it's not and I'm scared and I'm pissed, and I just need…"

His lips cut me off. They pressed against mine, hard. He pushed me against the wall of the locker room and cupped my face in his hands. His tongue entered my mouth and danced with my very, very willing tongue in a heated tango, then rolled against the roof of my mouth, sending shivers down my spine. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him closer to me. We moaned into each other's mouths. Finally we pulled away from each other, coming up for air. We were both smiling like idiots.

"You said you loved me." His grin was larger than that of the Cheshire Cat's in Alice in Wonderland.

"I did." I smiled back up at him. He leaned down to kiss me again, but broke it off after a few short moments.

"Say it again," He asked, his breath ragged.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." I smiled and I brought his face down to mine to continue where he stopped. But again he broke away after only a short time. I growled playfully looking up at him. But he was very serious.

"Don't ever put me through that again. I already lost you for eleven years and this afternoon felt like a lifetime."

"Never." I promised. And I meant it. I would never break it off with this man. I would forever love him and hold onto him tightly and never would I let go of him. We continued to kiss until Emmett and Jasper left the locker room.

"Edward is so getting some tonight!" Emmett boomed. Jasper laughed as Edward and I broke apart. He drove me home and we spent the night together locked in each other's arms. (fully clothed, mind you.)

**Ayva POV**

I woke up in a small room. My body was sore everywhere. I didn't want to move, but I had to try. I noticed that the room had a bed and dresser and two doors. I got up and noticed I was completely naked. I grabbed the covers off the bed and walked over to the door by the dresser. Locked. I tried the one on the opposite end of the bed. It led into a bathroom with a sink, a toilet, and a shower. There was a rectangle on the wall above the sink that looked like a mirror used to be there. I also noticed there wasn't one in the bedroom and there was a shower instead of a bath. There was no way for me to kill myself.

_At least they're looking out for me_. I thought sarcastically.

I went back into the bedroom, and opened the dresser drawers. The top drawer had very skimpy lingerie. The next drawer had very small, tight shirts, the next had very short shorts, then tight skinny jean, short dresses, and small skirts. Then I remember the outfits Bella always wore and how she hated her clothing so much. She told me that Phil made her dress like that. I didn't understand how someone _made_ you dress like a whore, but looking at my very limited option of clothing, I understood.

I decided on skinny jeans with one of those dresses over them. This seemed to cover the most amount of skin and sat down on the floor as far away from the bed as I possibly could. I tried to think of anything to get my mind away from what Kevin did to me in that alley way and the noises Phil made as he watched us, watched me scream out for help and begging Kevin to stop. I ripped the blanket off the floor and wrapped it around me.

I heard a light knocking on the door and immediately my body tensed up, than relaxed from the pain. But it was only a little old lady carrying a tray with some pork chops, rice, and peas on it. I recognized it as Kevin's cooking. My stomach growled in hunger, but I slid away from the tray of food, as the woman put it down in front of me. She tutted at my response.

"You are going to need to eat that." She had a slight English accent and pointed to the food. "You are going to need to keep your strength up, or my son is going to go through you faster than the others. Especially now that he was that young fellow with him."

"Your son?" I asked amazed.

"Yes, Phil is my son. He was such a bright, charming young boy when he was younger. Then he went and moved to Forks, Washington. There weren't any jobs there and he had to become an ice cream vendor at the park. Then he met that dreadful girl. She was the downfall of him you know. Had him the palm of her hand, she did. And always brought out the absolute worst in him." She shook her head. I don't think she expected me to understand any of this, but I did and I swallowed it put hungrily. "She had him murdering within the year. It threw me into a right old fit when I found out about her. Disgusting girl."

"Where am I?" I asked softly, hoping she would tell me and not walk off.

"Why the dreadful place itself, of course. He's hoping that she came back here when she escaped. When I found out she had gone I was happy. I thought this would be the end of it, I did. But no, she has his heart tide too tight around her little finger that he's following her all over this damned country. When he ends her I'll be content at last." She walked out the door and I heard the lock snap shut.

_When he ends her? What the hell does that mean? And we're in Forks, Washington? Where Bella is? Fuck! I have to find a way to get out of here so I can warn her. I have to try to help her!_

The door unlocked again. I thought the old lady would come back inside. Maybe she forgot something. But I heard boots. Two sets of boots. Tears sprang to my eyes as two men loomed over me. Before I could stop myself I was begging them.

"Please, not again. Please don't do this. I'm so sore from yesterday. Please. Please."

**This took longer than I intended it to. I think I started it last Wednesday but I was completely preoccupied with something or another that I didn't really have time to focus on this, but I was in the middle of reading something and my mind drifted off to this story and I started thinking about revisions I wanted to make and additions. Then I noticed that I hadn't updated this story in about a year and during that year only one chapter had gone up and that pissed me off, and probably you too. So I decided I would make this extra long for you (17 pages) and I think I made it somewhat interesting.**

**I personally like the parts about Phil and his mother. But that is only me! Hopefully I can get this updated before Friday, because I would to update more frequently and I am busy all weekend so Friday would be the earliest.**

**I am personally happy that I lost the original to this chapter because I think it turned out much better than the one I had before it! **

**And finally thank you to all the people that have stuck with me through this very very long process of writing this story has I have been doing so for about 2-3 years now. I find this say as it was supposed to be a yearlong project. But high school sucks and I'm sure college will make it harder.**

**I love you all, especially those reviewers! Love love love!**

**Peace 8D**


	15. Phil

**BPOV**

After getting home from practice a few days ago I called Carlisle to make an appointment for my first OB/GYN visit to make sure everything was fine with the baby. Carlisle was professional of course, when he found out. Esme was fighting her emotions; she was filled with joy at having a new baby in the family, disgust with Phil for being a perverted pedophile, and worry over me being pregnant so young.

I was nervous initially in coming to the hospital again, but Edward was with me and held on to my hand like a life raft. Carlisle was gentle and explained everything he was doing to minimize our anxiety.  
He checked by blood pressure and made me pee in a cup, then performed a pelvic exam and Pap smear. I was a little uncomfortable, but Edward assured me everything was fine and calmed me down.

Then Carlisle said he needed to check for any STDs. This threw me into shock, for I never even considered having anything. I kind of always assumed that Phil was clean, but he never got tested and he never had me tested. I was silently panicking until Carlisle said that everything was negitive.

"Well, Bella. Everything looks fine. Both you and the baby are healthy." Carlisle walked back into the small white room at the hospital. He was looking things over on a clipboard and smiling. "It looks like you are thirteen weeks along. Would you like to see your baby and listen to the heart beat?"

"Yes please."

He pulled over the ultrasound machine and lifted up my shirt to expose my nearly flat belly. He squirted some really cold jell that made me laugh and started moving the wand around near my bladder. Carlisle fiddled with some knobs on the cart and we could hear a fast steady rhythm of a tiny heart beating. Then he turned the screen so that Edward and I could see the small blob that was my growing baby. He started pointing to different parts of the blob and explaining what they were. I could make out a head and a body and some little legs. Tears started welling up in my eyes.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

**Charlie POV**

_**GIRLS VANISH IN NEW ENGLAND**__  
__Twelve girls have disappeared from the New England coast line in the last three months. Eight of them have been found dead miles from their homes._

_NEW ENGLAND- Girls have been vanishing from their homes all along New England since the beginning of July. There girls are being found dead within three miles of their home one week after their disappearance. All the girls have been seventeen years old in age with waist length brown hair and brown eyes._

"_We think that because of similarities between the missing victims that they are being abducted by the same person." Says Chief Carter Heins of the New York Police Department, which was where the last victim was found dead at a park two miles from her house._

_The police think that this person is taking the girls while they are walking home from school._

"_Eight girls were seen leaving campus by themselves, but never returned home." Cheif Darrel Verde of Connecticut said._

_The Police are tracking the suspect. They say that this man is targeting these women, looking for someone he believes lives somewhere in the New England area._

"_There was a case before this started," Chief Barney Gorge of Rhode Island says. "where a young lady, that follows the description of the recent victims, was trying to run away from a man that was very dangerous. We know that she has escaped from him and is living safely out of his reach. We believe that he is trying to get her to come out of hiding by attacking girls that resemble her."_

_This girl, we can't disclose the name, was kidnapped from a park three miles away from her house at the age of seven. This man, Phil Whiter, was posing as an ice cream vendor ten years ago and snatcher her when she was by herself. After ten years hidden away from her family and living a false life, she escaped from him two and a half months ago. She has been living with her family ever since._

"_Because of the extreme dangerous nature of Whiter and his careless disregard of human life, we have created a joint task force to find him. We will get him and lock him away for a very long time. I'm sure that any D.A. we appoint to persecute him will try for the death penalty." Special Joint Task Force Agent Cameron Lorenzo said._

I threw the newspaper on my desk in outrage.

_There was no way that this special task force would catch Phil. He had hidden from me with _my_ daughter for ten years. There had been numerous deaths linked to this man during that time and no one was able to find him. No. Phil would only be seen when he wanted to be seen. And even then he wouldn't let you catch him. These police officers were deluding themselves._

I shoved the paper off the desk and put my head in my hands.

"You ok, Chief?" Renalds asked from the door of my office.

"Ya, I'm fine." I picked up my head and stood up. "What have you got for me?" Renalds held out a file.

"Some new information on the D'anglo file." I followed him out of the room and read over the file quickly.

My eyes caught the colorful board in the middle of the precinct. I followed the strings to names and to places along the board. Every picture, every sticky note, and every string connected to the person in the middle of the board. I walked closer to the new green note off to the side of the board.

_**He isn't in New England.**_

"Hey Mac, where did this note come from?" I asked placing the file on the desk.

"What note?" The desk clerk looked back at me confused.

"The lime green note on the edge of the board." There was no need elaborating on which board. There was only ever one board.

"Chief, we don't use lime green stickies." He reminded me.

"Ya, I know Mac." At this point he came over and we both started at the note in question.

"Chief, you don't think…" He trailed off.

"Yes, I do very much."

**BPOV**

Gossip is stupid and annoying and completely incorrect more than 75% of the time, and yet the wheels of the mill keep on turning. I'm tired of hearing all the outrageous rumors about this damned pregnancy. The anger on my face during gym must have shown because Angela was looking at me funny. I hit the ball right at a pair of girls that were huddled together, laughing, and pointing at me in outer field. They jumped apart and shrieked. I hit the one on the left, the one that was holding her hand to her stomach and miming labor. The coach blew her whistle.

"Swan, what was that? You almost hit Jessica." She stormed over to me. Jessica was nursing her injury as a crowd gathered around her.

"Did I, Coach?" I leaned against the bat, and started up at her innocently. "Gee, I guess I didn't see them giggling over there not pay attention to the game. You know bright pink and neon yellow are extremely hard to see on a bright sunny day like this." I soon defaulted to sarcasm. Lauren flicked me off.

"Swan!"

"I'm sorry, Coach. But it's so hard to see the second baseman and the right fielder talking with highlights that bad." Jessica stopped pretending to be hurt and glared over at me, while stroking her hair. I laughed at her, then realized my mistake.

"That's it Swan!" She grabbed my arm and started pulling me to her office.

"Coach, come on! She isn't even that hurt. I barely hit her!" I objected.

"But you were trying to hit her, and that's all that matters." We reached her office. She sat at her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"She was mimicking being pregnant!" I defended.

So?" she looked up from writing.

"I'm pregnant!" I cried.

"And?" she was being purposefully daft.

"And she was trying to offend me! She was asking to be hit!" I crossed my arms and sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"How do you know she was making fun of you in particular?" She signed.

"How many pregnant girls are there in this school?" I asked, defiant.

"That isn't the point. You intentionally hit another student and we have a zero tolerance policy."

"Are you kidding me?" I stood up.

"Miss Swan, sit back down!" she stopped writing and glared up at me.

"No! _They_ were bullying _me_ and you're not punishing them! One of your own teachers read something very personal in class! He had no right to!"

"A lot of students have their note read aloud in class. We do this to teach them that this school doesn't tolerate note passing, something Mr. Cullen knows. Now sit down."

"But he read ahead! He shouldn't be aloud to read something like that in front of a class of students! That's like announcing to the class that someone had cancer!"

"Are you comparing being pregnant to having cancer?" she was intrigued and smug.

"YES! Having a baby is like having a tumor growing inside your uterus!"

"Let me get this straight. You are comparing having cancer to being pregnant, and are blaming being pregnant for hitting Jessica in a gym baseball game?" She crossed her hands and rested her chin on them. She thought she had won.

"If your teacher hadn't announced to the school that I was pregnant then no one would know, if no one knew then no one would be making fun of me, if no one made fun of me then I wouldn't be pissed, and if I wasn't pissed at the people making fun of me then I wouldn't hit them. So really what I'm saying is that this is all your fault!" I sat back down in the chair. "So you can put that on your little slit of paper and show that to the principal."

*****cCc*****

"Bella!" Alice called.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had detention." I smiled when I met her and Rose on the stands in the football stadium.

"Ya, we heard." Rose said looking shocked. "Did you really get into a fist fight with Jessica Stanley and break Lauren's nose?"

"No. I just hit her with a ball and then got mad at the coach for being a prejudiced bitch. She got mad and gave me detention after school every day this week."

"Oh, Bella, you didn't really call her a prejudiced bitch did you?" Alice asked looking worried.

"Of course not, I'm not that much of an idiot. I just couldn't stand all the rumors and gossip."

"Well, this isn't really going to help you."

"Sure it did; I feel better already." I laughed.

"So you went to see Carlisle this morning right? That's why you were late for school?" Rose asked, trying to change to subject.

"Ya, he was even able to give us a picture of the baby, look." I pulled out the fuzzy black and white picture from my bag. They cooed over the picture for a few minutes.

"Do you know what the name of the baby is going to be?" Alice asked.

"We don't even know the sex of the baby yet." I laughed at her eagerness.

"So?" Alice asked.

"We?" Rose inquired.

"Yes, we. Edward wants to be part of this baby's life," I placed my hand over my stomach. "And _we_ want to wait until we know the sex of the baby."

"You haven't even _thought_ about the name?" Alice pleaded excitedly.

"No." I laughed. I saw Rose eyeing me. "What?"

"You're holding your stomach." Rose smiled.

"Ya?" I asked, removing my hand, then putting it back.

"It just kind of makes it official, you know. Like, you're _pregnant_. There's a baby growing inside of you."

"Ya there's a _baby_ growing inside of you!" A nasally voice cooed sarcastically from behind us. "Please, tell us more about the bastard child in your stomach. We are just _dying_ to hear more."

"Screw you, Jessica." Rose sneered.

"I don't think Bella hit you hard enough with that baseball." Alice quipped in.

"Looks like Bella's body guards are on patrol." Lauren laughed.

"Not tough now that you don't have a bat to swing at me." Jessica leered.

"Because I really need a bat to hit you." I rolled my eyes and turned away from them. I tried to find Edward practicing when someone slapped me on my head.

"Hey, we're talking to you." Jessica pouted.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Ya and I thought it was obvious that I didn't want to talk back."

"How rude! You're just like _them_." Lauren's voice dripped with venom on the last word.

"At least we don't hit pregnant girls when they're not looking." Rose stood up.

"We hit bitches to their faces, no matter how ugly." Alice scoffed.

"Guys sit down. There not worth it." I turned back to the game as Rose and Alice slowly sat back down.

I just saw Edward pass the ball 40 yards to Emmett when I was shoved down. I caught myself on the step in front of me, but my hands were scrapped and I was pissed. Jessica and Lauren were laughing, so were the surrounding students watching the practice. I glared up at them. Lauren was high fiving Jessica. I lashed out before I could think properly. My fist connected with Jessica's nose, then the side of the same hand hit the base of Lauren's neck. Jessica was bloody and Lauren was wedged between the bleachers. There wasn't any more laughing. The only sound was my breathing and the ongoing football practice.

"Don't fucking touch me again!" I walked away from them, with Alice and Rosalie following shocked behind me.

"What the hell was that?"

"How did you do that?"

"Are they ok?"

"Can you show me how to do that?"

"God, I need a drink." I cut them off and stopped walking, looking around me to get my heading. "They sell alcohol here right?" I asked.

"Bella, you're pregnant. You can't drink." Alice said nervously.

"They wouldn't sell to a minor anyway." Rose looked worried.

"They do if you know what to do." I smirked.

"Bella, what did he do to you?" Rose asked.

****cCc****

A warm body pressed against mine woke me up from a deep dreamless sleep. Eyes closed, I leaned into him. He moaned. It was deep and throaty and very unlike Edward, but still I pressed in deeper. He rolled on top of me and pressed his lips roughly against mine. I moaned into the familiarity of his mouth. He pulled away to free my upper body of my t-shirt. His hands captured mine and slid them down his naked body.

"Oh God you're good, Bella." His voice was rough and didn't sound like Edward at all.

My eyes blinked open. Phil was above me. He was fuzzy. His lips covered my mouth, while his hand brought mine to his hardened dick. I looked over next to me to see Edward's place empty. He brought his mouth to my collar bone.

"I forgot how good you feel against me, baby."

"Phil?" My voice full off sleep.

"Shh Baby. I want to play." He slid his tongue down my throat and started jerking my hands against his flesh. I could feel the muscles in his body contracting, tensing for his release.

_This is a really vivid dream._

Once he came he immediately plunged himself into my body. My back arched with the unexpected friction. I moaned. My hands entwined themselves in his hair. I could feel my body begging for his touch. His thrusts became violent, but that was what I wanted, what I needed.

_He's never this perfect in real life._

Suddenly Phil stopped moving, his body rigid.

_Finally, something so perfect comes to an end._

Just as I braced myself for the impact of his hands on me, he leans down and kisses me softly on the forehead. Confused, I glance up and see that he looks scared. He motions for me to be quiet and get up off of me. My body deflates from the loss of contact. I want him back in bed with me. He dresses himself.

"I have to go now, baby." He leaned down and started playing with my hair.

"Why?" My voice is still groggy with sleep. Suddenly I realize how completely tired I am.

"Your daddy is awake and your boyfriend is coming back."

"What boyfriend?" My eyes close.

_I never had a boyfriend with Phil? This dream is weird._

"Haha, go to sleep, baby." He chuckled. "You're tired and we'll see each other soon." He kissed me again and he was gone.

"Bye." I murmured.

The bed moved and I felt a warm body next to me. I snuggled closer to it.

"Bye?" Edward's voice came out of the blue. "Where are you going?" He laughed.

My eyes shot open. "Edward?" His name sounded weird, foreign.

"Bella? What happened?" He asked, confused. He held me at arm's length. "Did you have another dream?"

"No." He looked relieved. "Phil was here." I stated. My fear was reflected in his eyes. He hugged me tightly, and then ran to tell Charlie.

I curled up into a ball. I felt gross, unwashed, like I had a thick layer of grime on my body. I felt as though I had spent the last year of my life living in my own filth; never washing, never talking, never moving, just becoming more and more consumed by own body waste.

I stood up to take a shower. I walked right by Edward and Charlie talking; gliding past them like they weren't even there. I noticed that they stopped talking as they watched me enter the bath room. The cold tile of the floor didn't seem to touch my skin. I turned on the water and started to undress and stepped into the scolding water. Some distant part of me realized that the bathroom door remain open, but all I could think about was the rough texture of the loofa rubbing into my skin, digging deeper and deeper, turning it red.

I still felt the grime on my skin. I still felt dirty. I scrubbed harder. It was inside me.

"Bella?" Edward was crouched down next to me. "Put the loofa down." He reached to take it. And turned the water off. I didn't realize until then that I was crying and mumbling.

"I didn't know. I thought it was a dream. I didn't know." I wrapped my body into a tight ball against the tile of the shower.

"Shh, Bella. It's ok. Everything is going to be alright." He hugged me to his body and started stroking my hair out of my face. I felt him glance up at Charlie.

*****cCc*****

"Hi Bella. I'm Dr. Zambet, but you can call me Jenny if you would like." Dr. Zambet was a kind woman, about mid thirties.

She had long strawberry blond hair with the most piercing blue eyes. She wore a casual white suit with black heels that added about three inches to her six foot thin frame. She reminded me of a volley ball player.

Her office was nice. There was one door and two windows. The walls were an earthy brown. There was a small desk with a Mac book off in one corner next to the largest window. She sat in a black leather chair across from me in a long, matching black leather couch with two green and white throw pillows and the smaller window was to my back. There was a black coffee table between us and. It had a glass table with a small scratch off in one corner. I couldn't bring myself to look up from that scratch.

Carlisle thought that it would be beneficial for me to see someone to talk about what happened when I was away. Charlie agreed and he arranged for me to see one of Carlisle's colleagues. I didn't want to but I went along with it when Carlisle told me that all this stress could hurt the baby.

"Why don't you tell me why you are here today?" She asked, kindly.

"Didn't Charlie and Carlisle already tell you?" I asked, my eyes still focused on the scratch.

"Yes but I would like to hear it from you." I could tell she was smiling, trying to pry. When she realized that I was going to remain silent she pressed on. "You call your father Charlie?"

"That's his name." I shrugged.

"Yes, but most kids call their parents mom and dad."

"My mom, Renee died when I was five or six and I haven't seen my dad," I put emphases on dad. "For ten years. I haven't had a need to call anyone 'dad'."

"Where have you been for ten years?" I heard her scribble something on her clipboard.

"Away."

"Where?" She was prying.

"In Florida."

"Who do you know in Florida?" There was more scribbling.

"No one now." I thought about Ayva and Kevin. There were probably long gone by now. Hopefully they were somewhere safe.

"Ok. So why don't you tell me something about yourself." Her voice was kind. How I imagine a mother's might be after a really hard day at school.

"I don't know." I mumbled and started playing with my hands. "I used to live in Florida."

"Did you like living in Florida?" She put her click board on the floor. I looked up. She had her legs crossed and her hands folded in her lap.

"Sometimes."

"When you did like Florida, what did you like most?"

"The sun was warm, but it was too bright and I would get sun burned. I liked being with my friends. School was ok, I guess. I liked going to the movie theater. The mall was fun and I like to go bowling."

"What about your house? Did you like your house?"

"No."

"Why?"

I took a deep breath. I needed to talk about this. Just talk. She wouldn't judge me. She would listen. Another breath.

"Phil."

"And Phil is the man that took you when you were seven?" Her hand twitched for her clip board, but they remained in her lap.

"Yes."

"What did he do to you?" She leaned forward as if to comfort me from the information that she knew would hurt me, but still keeping her distance encase I didn't want or need her.

"He was fine the first few years. After the initial shock wore off and I thought I was safe I relaxed around him. We had a friendship that was closer to a brother /sister relationship. Or maybe uncle and niece? But around my 13th birthday he became different, hostile." And I told her the entire story. Everything, I didn't leave out any information. I told her about the rape and abuse, about Ayva and Kevin, and about the pregnancy. I stopped when I got up until last night.

"Oh, Honey." She was holding me and I was letting her. My body was racking from the strength of my sobs and I could feel the disgust at myself grow stronger as I hid last night's events.

"And I was finally getting comfortable with everything. I was starting to feel safe again. But he came last night." I took another breath as more sobs broke from my chest.

"What happened in the dream?"

"It wasn't a dream. He was really there with me. And I…I responded to him, to what he was doing to me. I liked him touching me! I wanted more! How can I? After everything he put me through! How can I _want_ him?"

**AYVA POV**

A day. I've been in this God forsaken house for a whole damn day! All I've done is stare at the door, wiling it to open, but it never did; at least not when I was watching it. It always opened when I was sleeping, changing, or in the bathroom, always when I was preoccupied. I finally got so frustrated that I kicked the edge of my dresser and broke off the nail on my big toe. There was a lot of bleeding, and while I was in the bathroom using a towel to stop the bleeding, Annabelle came in to help me.

"I told that boy that he had better let you out soon, or something bad is going to happen to you." Her accent had grown on me in my short time here. "I told him you had a fiery spirit in you when you need to."

But since then the only human encounter I've had is with my brother while _He_ is standing back behind him, laughing and touching himself. Sick bastard. No matter how loud I scream or what I say, Kevin continues to follow _His_ orders. The more I struggle the more pleasure _He_ gets out of it.

After a day stuck in this hell hole I have decided that I needed to get the fuck out of here. The only problem was that there were no windows and the only door was locked from the outside and only opened when I was doing something else. It was like there was a camera in the room.

"Of course!" I didn't mean to let it slip out, but I realized that there _was_ a camera in here.

_That's how they know when to come in!_

This news lightened my spirits. I wasn't sure how I was going to use it, but it gave me hope. And needing to continue this wave of positive-ness I started walking around the room looking for something, anything that would divulge the location of the hidden camera. It took about ten minutes to cover the entire room and I didn't find anything. Defeated I sat down on my bed.

"Now what?" I asked the air around me, not really looking for a response. Nothing. "Uhga!" I threw myself against the softness of the bed.

_Maybe a nap would help?_

I closed my eyes and curled into a sideways ball.

_NO! I can't! I have no idea what is going to happen to me awake! What's going to happen if a go to sleep?_

I sat up a little groggily. My body wanted to sleep. It was so tried.

_But I haven't slept for two nights and I am tired._ My internal voice reasoned.

_NO! I can't go to sleep here!_

But I had already laid down, curled up in the covers, and closed me y eyes. The blackness was welcomed and I was soon adrift in the deepest sleep I had had in months. But it didn't last long. I was woken up what felt like minutes later to Kevin in my bed.

"Kevin, please not now." And I rolled over putting my back to him. "I want to go to sleep." I was too tired to be amazed at the power in my voice.

"Ayva?" Kevin spoke, actually spoke. I sat upright and turned to look down at my big brother. His eyes weren't vacant anymore, but alive and confused, but alive! I jumped up excitedly and hugged him.

"Kevin!" he wrapped his arms around me hesitantly. Then I held him at arms length and looked straight into his eyes. "Where is Phil?"

"What's happening to me?" He was scared and frightened, but I wasn't sure if I was going to keep my brother or it Phil was going to take him back. I was sure how long I had.

"Tell me where did Phil go?" I looked for signs that I lost my brother.

"He went out about 20 minutes ago. He told me to come and see you. Why are we here?" He look more like the boy in the mall with Bella and me and not the street hardened man of yesterday.

"I don't know yet. But how do we get out of here? Kevin focus! How do we get out of here?" His eyes were going in and out of focus, but he shook his head and he was back.

"It's a two story house with one door leading outside and another leading to the garage. We are in the basement. There's a hallway leading the stairs and then a door that opens up between the kitchen and the room that Phil sleeps in." He looked lost, unsure of himself.

"Kevin, look at me. Stay focused on me. Where is the front door?" I was starting to panic. I knew I didn't have much time before Phil came back.

"The kitchen goes to the dining room, which is next to the living room and then there is the breakfast nook and the front door is on the other side of the nook. Why do you—"

"And the door, how many locks?"

"None."

"None?"

"No, but…but that's not…the problem…" His eyes were completely unfocused. He was gone again. But I had hope that he could come back.

He pushed my arms away and gripped my shoulders, pushing me down against the bed. I didn't scream when he attacked my body this time. I didn't cry when he stripped me of the skimpy clothes from the dresser. And I didn't try to fight him when he raped me.

I thought about what I had just learned. I tried imagine the floor plan that my brother had told me. Once I was sure that I had it engrained into my memory I started thinking about how Kevin had broke free from Phil's control.

Then I heard heavy footstep and Phil appeared from behind the doorway. His smile was wide and victorious. For a second I thought he knew what had happened, that he was behind what Kevin told me and my confidence faltered. Then I looked at him, really looked and he was sweaty and dirty and wearing clothes that suggested he was out in cold, rainy weather. He had done something important to him. He had no idea what I had learned. My confidence restored itself and Phil didn't get off like he had before.

I finally had a plan. I just had to get Kevin back to normal and everything would be alright.

**And now the many excuses and apologies!**

**Im sorry I know I said Friday, like three weeks ago, but I was having an issue writing the newspaper article. I guess you could say that I have PTSD of journalism. I took a class two years ago and it has scared me ever since. And then when I was finally able to write I couldn't describe guilt and shame right. And then I was able to all my friends wanted to talk to me and now my dog is hogging my hand so im writing this one handed. Yay.**

**Tnk u for reading I hope u enjoyed it. I have the next chap planned out. Some realyy exciting things happen there.**

**Peace 8D**


	16. Change

**A Month Later**

**EPOV**

Saying I was nervous was an understatement. I could feel the sweat on the back of my neck, my hair sticking to the skin there. I couldn't make up my mind. I kept stepping toward her room and then taking a few steps away. I've never been this anxious before. I'm not sure how long I've been pacing in front of her door trying to decide whether or not I really wanted to go in.

"Are you going to come in or not?" Alice asked, exasperated. "You've been pacing out here for two hours now. And all I can get from you is that you're nervous!"

"Can you come shopping with me?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

Her face immediately brightened. "Yes!" She squealed then ran into her room for her jacket.

"Don't you wonder what we're shopping for?" I asked slightly bemused as she dragged me down to the garage.

She stopped suddenly. "It's shopping. Something you never allow me to come along for. And it's shopping." She said very seriously.

I couldn't help the small chuckle as we drove down the only street leading out of Forks and to Seattle. At first Alice was excitable, talking about everything and anything she could think of. Then she became very quiet and once it became apparent that this wasn't just any trip to Port Angles she turned on me.

"So what exactly _are_ we shopping for, big brother?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Something very special," I answered evasively.

"For whom?"

"Bella."

"OhMyGod!" She screamed and pulled out her cell phone. "I have to tell Rose!"

"Alice no." I pulled over and made a grab for her cell phone. "I don't want to tell everyone."

"But you told me!" She smiled happily and pulled the phone out of my reach.

"I needed help and you would have known the second I had gotten it. Now please give me the phone." I reached for it again and again she pulled it away.

"But this is a big deal! Are you sure you're ready for this? Have you talked to Bella about this?" She became worried, but she dropped her phone back into her purse. I relaxed.

"Yes it is. Yes I am. And no I haven't." I smiled as I pulled back into traffic.

"But, Edward—"

"I'm not doing anything tomorrow, I just want it for when I know she's ready. And I know that this is a big step. That's why I wanted to bring my super fashionable little sister with me when I got it." I knew I was laying it on a bit thick but when she resigned herself to talking about what she deemed 'the basics' I eased back into driving and listened to the hum of her excitement.

**BPOV**

I was in this room again. It was the same. Jenny was the same, with the same strawberry hair and the same ice blue eyes. But somehow I felt different. I still felt uncomfortable here, and unsure of everything I said. But I felt different. I still felt trapped by Phil, like he had power over me and wouldn't let it go. But I felt different. I still felt exhausted from the game of cat and mouse he had created for us to play.

But I felt different. I felt scared; like I would never be able to be myself, like I would never be able to live my life without him. I felt like this baby would grow up in the shadow of that fear. And I felt vulnerable; like he could attack me whenever he wanted, like I was always going to be his. I felt like this baby would know its father for the monster he was and what he had done.

I felt like this therapy was only opening me up to relive all that he had done to me and wasn't bothering to help me close my wounds and let them heal.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Jenny asked. Her clipboard was on her desk and her legs were crossed.

"Not really." I looked out the window.

"Have you been getting any sleep since the last time we talked?"

"You mean since yesterday?" I would hear the disgust in my own voice.

I had agreed to see her twice a week, but when Charlie found out I wasn't sleeping he insisted that I see her every day until I could sleep. This was harder said than done. I couldn't sleep because I was constantly reminded of Phil. Because I couldn't sleep I had to go see Jenny. When I was with Jenny we would only talk about Phil and my ten years in Florida. Because I was always talking about Phil I couldn't sleep.

My wounds were getting deeper and Phil wasn't even here with me.

"What's wrong?"

"You." I murmured under my breath. "I don't want to talk about Him anymore." I said aloud. "Isn't there anything else we could talk about?"

"What would you like to talk about?" She leaned back in her chair.

"Anything but Him."

"What about your friends?" She asked. "The ones that you helped escape?"

"Ayva and Kevin." I pulled my knees up to my chin.

"Yes, what about them? How long have you known them?"

"Since I was ten. I met Ayva on my first day of public school. She was really happy and bounced up to me, gave me her hand and pulled me over to her corner of the class room. We played dolls that day until her parents came to pick her up. We've been friends ever since."

"And Kevin?"

"I met him a year later. He's older than us. I went to the mall with Ayva, and Kevin took us on the bus. None of us were old enough to drive. He was funny and kept me laughing. Ayva thought he was annoying and got into a fake fight with him about his idea of a joke. Right there in the middle of the food court. It was perfect. That was what I pictured a real family to be like."

**EPOV**

**8 Hours Later**

"Nothing's right Alice!" I exclaimed in frustration. "Nothing looks right! Nothing reminds me of her!" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Maybe we can create you a custom—" the sales woman asked timidly.

"NO!" I yelled. "If this is what you create normally than I don't want—"

"EDWARD!" Alice reprimanded me. "Just because you are angry doesn't mean you can be rude to someone who is trying to help you!" she turned to the sales woman. "I'm sorry, my brother is very specific."

"I think you should go." The manager walked over. I suddenly became defensive and was about to tell him off, when Alice interrupted.

"Of course. Again we are so sorry." She smiled weakly and started to push me out the door.

"Sorry that you sell crap." I mumbled under my breath.

"Really. What's wrong with you?" Alice stormed over to the car.

"Me? What's wrong with me? Everything they showed us was shit! And they're supposed to be the best! I don't think so!" I fell into my car and pounded the gas.

"That doesn't mean you can yell at them!" Alice crossed her arms. "They were just trying to help. You can be such an ass sometimes!"

"This is why we don't go shopping together!" I hit the steering wheel with my palm.

We sat in silence for a while, steaming over what was just said. Then she started giggling. Soon her giggles turned into full on laughter. She was holding her sides and tears were leaving her eyes.

"What?" The anger was no longer in my voice. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" Alice gasped. "Just you!"

"Me?" I looked over at the little pixie hysterical in the seat next to me.

"Only you can turn something so wonderful into something so wrong!" She started to get herself back together.

"And that's funny?" I was confused.

"No. But you—" And she lost it again.

"You really are something you know." I sighed and waited for the hysteria to pass.

After five minutes of laughing Alice was finally able to speak again.

"You were looking for perfection." She giggled some more.

"I want it to be special, to mean something." I stated defensively.

"But you already have it!"

"No I don't, Alice. That's why we went shopping today." I glanced over at her, a little worried.

"No, you already have it." She said assured. "Well Charlie has it."

"What?"

"You should give Bella Renee's ring. It's perfect." Alice smiled.

"You are a genius! And absolute genius!" I reached out an arm and squeezed my favorite sister as tight as I could.

"Alright alright. I get it." She pushed my arm away, but she was beaming from ear to ear. "Enough hugging. Focus on the road. I don't want to die, before I get a new sister!"

*****cCc*****

I knocked on the door. Surprisingly I wasn't as nervous now as I was this morning. I felt calm. Like the kind I only ever felt when I was with Bella, or talking to Bella, or thinking about Bella. She was amazing. Beautiful and caring and strong, but soft and vulnerable. She was so many things. She was my sun; so bright and loving, even if she didn't know it, if she couldn't verbally express it.

"Edward?" Charlie opened the door. He looked stunned. "Why are you smiling?"

"Hello sir. May I come in?" I asked as I forced my mouth into more of a straight line.

"Ya, of course you can, but Bella is out with Rosalie and Angela right now?" He stepped aside to let me in.

"That's alright. I wanted to talk to you, sir." I followed him through the entryway.

"Me?" His steps faltered for a moment. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No I'm good, but thank you." He led me into the kitchen and started to look through the fridge. "And yes sir, I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, ok. What did you want to talk about?" He looked up from over the door.

"I wanted to ask you for Bella's hand in marriage." Charlie dropped the bottle of beer he was holding.

"You want to what now?"

**BPOV**

"This one's too big." I stepped out of the stall, handing Rose the blue tank top back to her.

"How can it be too big? It's an extra small?" Rose asked, throwing the top onto the reject rack in the fitting room.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting bigger not smaller?" Angela asked concerned.

I shrugged. "It must be the acid reflux. I can't eat anything without throwing it back up." We left the fitting room and re-entered the store Rose dragged Ange and I into.

"Do the Tums help at all?" Rose asked while looking threw more racks of clothing.

"A little." I leaned against one of the rack Rose had already abandoned and half-heartedly browsed through the clothes that were much too expensive for anyone to wear to a football game. "Tell me again why I have to get dressed up for this game?"

"Because," Rose sighed. "You have to look for Eddie!" She pushed furiously through more and more stacks of clothes. "You don't want to seem like the uncaring girlfriend do you?"

"No, I guess not." But I stopped looking through the racks. "And you know he hates that nickname." I smiled.

"Not when you say it." Angela whispered, laughing.

Rose stopped her frantic search for the perfect outfit and started to laugh too. I could feel my cheeks burning red as a small smile crept onto my face. Soon we were all clutching our sides in hysterics, trying not to fall on the floor.

A glance up revealed that the rest of the store was looking at us like we were crazy. But I couldn't help it; something about the way Angela, shy Ange, would say something so _personal._ I looked over to my friends and they were still laughing, completely unaware of the rest of the store around them. I looked back to the crowd; most of them had away turned, choosing to ignore us. But there was one thing, one person that ran my blood cold and stopped my moment of blissful enjoyment.

A dark hoodie, black, covered his sandy blond hair which he wore so long that it fell into those blue eyes that always followed me with longing. But something was different, _he_ was different. His muscles were harder, more defined. His eyes were vacant of all expression, but they were staring at me, boring a hole into me with their intensity, their emptiness. Where there was once longing, there was now lust and want and anger. This was not the boy that followed me around like a lost puppy. This was a man that knew what he wanted and how to get it. And he wanted me. I wasn't laughing any more.

"Kevin." I could barely get the name out. It was a whisper on the wind.

"What Bella?" Angela asked. Her laughter subsided into giggles and then stopped completely when she saw my expression.

"Kevin." His name tasted like acid in my mouth. It burned down my throat. "He's here."

"You're friend from Florida?" I knew Rose was confused but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I took a step forward. "Where are you going? Bella?" Rosalie reached a hand out to grab me.

But he was gone. The second I took that step he vanished into the crowds of people that inhabited the mall. I searched for him. But he was gone.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Angela asked coming over to where Rose stood holding my arm.

"He looked so sad, so empty."

"Who did, Hon?" Rose inquired. "Who did you see?

"Kevin, but it wasn't Kevin. It was someone who had been hurt. Something must have happened to Ayva! I have to go after him." I tried to shake Rose's grip off, but Angela lent herself to the fray and I was pinned down.

"There wasn't anyone there, Bella! No one was out there!" Rose cried over my screams.

"I have to help them! It's all my fault!"

"You didn't do anything Bella! Bella!"

"I did this." I was hysterical again, this time though, I was crying instead of laughing. "I ruined their lives. I killed them."

**EPOV**

"I want to marry Isabella, sir. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Charlie sat down across from me at the table. His eye narrowed. "Do you completely understand what you are asking here, son?"

"Yes sir."

"You are asking me to give you my daughter when I only just got her back. You are asking for my permission to take her away from me."

"No sir, I'm not. I would never." I was taken aback by that. I never thought of it that way. "I only wanted to get your blessing, sir. I would never take her away from her father. She just got you back too, sir."

"Umph." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "You know this is a life-long commitment, you can't go back on it. You have to love her, really love her, for all of this to work out. She's been through too much to deal with any more bullshit."

"I just got her back too, sir. I would never dream of hurting her. I love her, I've loved her for a while, sir, before she loved me even." I held his eyes. Something inside me said that this was important: eye contact.

"If you're so serious then you must already have to the ring." He leaned forward in the chair, arms on the table now. "So, let's see it then."

"Well, sir—"

"So you don't have a ring then? I guess you didn't really think this one through, did you son?"

"No, sir. I mean I have, sir. But—"

"Well, which is it? Have you or haven't you?" Charlie was grinning now. He though he'd won.

"I wanted to use Renee's ring, Charlie!" I couldn't hold my composure any longer. Charlie visibly deflated. "I looked for other rings and none of them were right. They weren't Bella, Charlie. They just weren't Bella." I looked down at a knot on the table.

"So not only do you want to take my daughter from me, but my wife's ring as well?" His face was red and a vein throbbed in his neck. He was upset, to say the least.

"I want to marry your daughter, who I love very much, sir. And I want to give her the last thing she has left of her mother, sir. I to make her the happiest she can be, sir."

"When were you going to ask her?" He was by no means clam.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, if I give you permission to marry my daughter with my wife's ring then I want to know when and how you are going to ask her." He stood up and got another beer from the fridge.

"Is that a—"

"A yes?" He smiled, warm and open and accepting. "Yes, I think it is."

**BPOV**

The stands were roaring with people talking and fans screaming. The stands were pulsing with activity. There were groups of people dancing to music I couldn't hear. Girls were ogling the players on the field as they warmed up. Guys were ogling the cheerleaders bent over stretching. People were eating and laughing with their friends. Everybody had something to do, some group where they belonged.

But as Angela and I passed these groups, a hush fell over the crowd. Then people started whispering and I could make out some of their words but I didn't react to this. I was used to it after this last month in school. Rumors were becoming more and more farfetched. But as Ange and I took our seats I scanned the field for number 18, Edward's number. I found him and he waved at me.

"This should be a good game." Angela shouted to me over the growing roar of the crowd. "I saw the team's practice yesterday and Emmett, Jasper and Edward were really very good!"

"When does all of this begin?" I gestured out to the field.

"Oh, kick off should start here in a minute." She smiled over to me and offered me some of her nachos.

Within the first ten minute we were up by twenty nine points, though I only knew to cheer or boo when Angela did. My eyes followed number 18 the entire time, which was hard to do sometimes, since he was so fast. But he was able to make it into the end of the field several times without being taken down by the other team. I could feel myself smiling the whole time.

However, by the end of the second quarter, Angela tried to explain parts of this to me, I noticed that both sides would boo whenever numbers 18, 38, or 46 had the ball or contributed to the game in anyway. Even our cheerleaders wouldn't encourage them, except Rose and Alice who made their own cheer up for our boys.

"This school sucks!" I yelled over to Angela. But she was way too into the game and only stood up to cheer when 48 kicked the ball through the yellow thing. "I'm going to get something to drink." She just nodded.

I walked through another wave of boos and whispered/yelled rumors. I rolled my eyes and headed toward the food stand. Half way there, though I caught sight of that black hoodie with brown/blond hair sticking out from under the hood. He was staring right at me. But instead of walking away again, he motioned me forward.

"Kevin?" but before I could fully get the words out he grabbed me into a hug.

"Oh Bella." I wrapped my arms around him and before I could understand what was happening tears started rolling down my eyes.

"I've missed you so much!"

"Bella." He held me at arms distance and looked right into my eyes. "Ayva's in trouble.

"What happened?" the tears were still streaming down my face.

"I'll explain in the car." He started pulling me behind him as he led me to his black SUV.

"Kevin, is she going to be ok?" The seat belt wouldn't click into place. It was being stubborn and wasn't working. He reached over me and snapped it shut before closing my door. His hands didn't linger and his eyes didn't rest on my body. He wasn't a boy any more. He wasn't _my_ boy anymore.

He didn't speak. He was silent as he got behind the wheel. He didn't bother with his seat belt. His eyes were focused on the road ahead and his knuckles were turning white from his grip on the wheel.

"Kevin, I need to know she's alright." I placed my hand on his arm. I could feel the strain of his muscles through his shirt. He was tense and in pain.

"She will be." He took a sharp turn. I could barely keep myself in the seat. "Now that you're here." He finally looked at me. "You can help her." I realized that both his voice and his eyes were devoid of any emotion. They were expressionless and his once bright blue eyes were a deep blue now, almost black.

"What happened? How can _I_ help?"

"None of this was supposed to happen. I listened to you. I did what you said. But everything is wrong now. Nothing turned out right. We need your help. _She_ needs your help." He was rambling. Every so often I would see a flash of the brightness in his eyes, but it only lasted a second. It was like he was fighting something. "I don't know what to do anymore. I can't help her." He was speeding down the highway. He passed other cars. It was like he didn't, like he couldn't, register that they were there. It was like it was only us on the road and all he could think about was getting back to his sister, to help her.

He pulled onto a long road. Trees completely covered the path from the sky. There was no moon light or star light. It was almost black except for the SUV's head lights. I was excepting to see Ayva curled up on the side of the road any minute now, but Kevin just kept driving. He drove and drove until we reached a simple white house. It couldn't have been more than a two bedroom, with a small kitchen that was almost part of the living room.

He stopped the car.

"Is she in there?" I asked, turning to look at a motionless Kevin. It was almost as if he was in shock. He merely nodded and stepped out of the car. Quickly I unbuckled the seat belt and stumbled after him. His moves were much swifter and more graceful than I remembered.

"Is anyone in there with her right now?" I asked as we started toward the front door. He turned back at me, dead eyed, but somehow still remorseful.

"Kevin," Somehow I hopped that saying his name aloud would bring him back to me fully. "Who is in there?" He stopped walking, still dead eyes, still full of pain.

"How did you know where I was?" He shook his head and stepped back for me. Almost at once I stepped back from him.

"Who is in there Kevin?" I could hear the panic in my voice; the panic and the pleading, the begging for it not to be true, for him to tell me that it was someone from the village, from La Push.

But that didn't come. Instead he reached out for me and grabbed me arm. I tried to struggle against him, I begged with him to let me go, to not put me through this again. He only tightened his grip on me. He let me struggle. It was obvious he could over power me, could make me stop struggling at any time, but he let me continue. He gave me a small amount of hope. It was almost worse than him just shutting me up. Worse than him dragging me into that house, kicking and screaming.

He held me. He let me hit him, he let me kick him. He looked saddened, like he didn't want to have to do this, but he had to, someone was making him. _He _was making him. _He_ was controlling everything. This was all just a game. Giving me time to be with my family, to make me feel like I could live my life how I was meant to. It was all part of _His_ plan. And now _He_ was using Kevin, and probably Ayva, too, to get to me, to hold me down just as Kevin was doing right now.

"Please." I knew it was useless but I honestly couldn't help myself. I had to try. "Please, don't make me go to him." He shook his head. His hand reached into his back pocket and pulled out a cloth. I could smell the chemicals and I violently shook my head. "No, NO PLEASE!" He placed the cloth against my nose and mouth, forcing me to breathe in the burning chemicals. Everything was slowing darkening. My throat was on fire. Tears rolling down my cheeks. Head shaking. Dead eyes. Black.

* * *

**Well now i wonder what's going to happen?**

**thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed it! i got this out a little later than i wanted to but i think it turned out a-okay! so im happy with it! :))) please review to show me the love! i work so much better when i read all of your amazing reviews! it makes me feel like i have to write and i always work better under pressure! :) though i do love writing, i just need that extra push!**

**i love you all! :) happy weekend! and i hope no one in the USA (or anywhere else really) ever forgets what happened today ten years ago in New York. my heart goes out to everyone who died, who tried to help, and who's families were affected by the people who didn't bother to try and understand us, just bomb us. i feel sad for u who are so closed minded and have made us closed minded to you. please think about getting to truely know someone or something before you judge it, because appearances can be decieving and you never know what is truely under the surface until you dive in! ...this has been your public survice announcement. but seriously judging anything is bad and you should never intentionally hurt someone just because they are different from you are don't share in your beliefs. religion is supposed to be a unifying factor not a dividing one.**

**peace 8D**


	17. Marry Me?

**Angela POV**

"Come on, come on." I whispered as my eyes followed the speeding blur across the field. "Just a little farther." I pleaded. There was another player moving in on number 18, number 66 from the other team. "NO!" But as the shout left my lips, number 38, Emmett, came out of nowhere and tackled number 66 and Edward continued across the end zone. The buzzer went off signaling the end of the fourth quarter. "YES!" I stood, cheering. Despite a _Cullen_ scoring, the rest of our school celebrated our first victory in almost a decade.

"Bella, can you believe this?" I turned to look for my friend, but she was gone. "Bella?"

I tried to remember the last time I saw her, or heard her. It was before halftime. But I could have sworn she had come back. _Maybe she's in the car? Maybe she wasn't enjoying the game?_ I walked over to the car in the parking lot next to the field, but the car was empty. _Maybe she's already congratulating the guys on a good game? But wouldn't she have told me?_

I started to head back toward the field. I saw Mike, Jessica and Ben, and tried to walk by without them noticing me, while at the same time my heart gave a jump at seeing Ben. He was pretty cute, with his brown hair sweeping in his hazel eyes that always seemed to see right through me.

"Hey Angela." Mike shouted out at me, even though he was less than five feet away. I forced myself to stop walking and turn to face them.

"Hey Mike, Jessica." I said through gritted teeth. "Hi Ben." I mentally smacked myself when I noticed my voice softening and my cheeks blushing.

"Hi Ange." He whispered back.

"So good game huh?" Mike laughed. "The Cullen's didn't even hold us back."

I was instantly overcome by anger. "The _Cullens_ were the reason we won in the first place, Mike."

"I don't think so. We would have been better off without them, right babe?" He asked Jessica who was hanging all over him and had to bring her head away from his neck to nod drunkenly.

"The _Cullens_ scored fifty points, Edward alone scored thirty!" I sighed. I noticed Mike opening his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "Look I really don't have time to argue with you about what _really_ happened tonight. I need to go find Bella." I started to walk away.

"Oh, did you lose the _golden child_?" Jessica sneered.

"Yes, where _has_ the little slut run off to?" Mike pretended to look around him as if Bella would appear right next to them.

Before I knew what I was doing, I swung around and landed a punch right on Mike's nose. "FUCK OFF!" I shouted, somehow out of breath.

"What the hell?" Jessica shrieked as Mike fell to the ground, clutching his nose. "Go back to your freaks!"

"Are you alright Angela?" Ben asked, reaching for my hand to examine it.

"Ben!" Jessica shouted. "What the fuck do you care about her for? What about Mike? She's just a freak!"

"Screw you Jessica. Mike deserved it. You've all been baiting the Cullens since grade school. They haven't done anything to deserve this." He was still holding my hand. _He's touching me!_ I couldn't help but be a little excited.

"That's the point! They haven't _done_ anything!" Jessica clarified.

"Well if that's what you're reasoning…" Ben let his sentence drift off, shaking his head. He started walking away from them, pulling me after him.

"Are you seriously choosing _them_ over _us_?"

"Yes, I seriously am." He continued walking, didn't even bother stopping to turn a last glance at her. But I did, and _I_ stuck my tongue at her, smiling.

"Nice right hook." He smiled down at me. I smiled back. "I think you're going to have to have a doctor look at it." I nodded, only just realizing that I probably broke it.

"Probably." I shrugged.

"So you don't know where Bella is?" He asked. My smile immediately dropped.

"No. I tried looking in the car, but she's not there."

"Well she couldn't have gotten far, if she was with you during the game." He smiled reassuringly.

"But that's the thing; I don't remember seeing her before halftime." I shook my head.

"We'll find her." He squeezed my hand. I smiled up at him. "Wait, did you say she left you during halftime?" He asked as we approached the football field.

"Yes."

"I saw her by the food stand. She was talking with a guy. She got upset and then left with him."

We were almost at the place the Cullens were standing on the field talking.

"Did you hear what they were talking about?" I asked, worried.

"Not really." I noticed my body become rigid. "But I did hear them say "Ayva" and "trouble" before they got in his car." We were close enough that the Cullens could hear us, and almost instantly they were standing beside us.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked. "What happened?"

"Bella's with Phil." Alice stated. It wasn't a question.

"Ben was the guy you saw her talking to a man or a boy?" I asked, quietly.

"A boy, about our age, maybe a little older. He was wearing a hoodie."

"What kind of car did they get into?" I closed my eyes. _This is all my fault._

"A black Ford Explorer, next year's model." He said without hesitation.

"I'm calling Charlie." Edward pulled out his phone and started dialing.

**BPOV**

I didn't want to wake up; my bed was really comfy. But the lights were really bright and the pounding in my head was getting worse. I snuggled closer to my pillow, shoving my face deeper into it. It didn't smell right, and it was softer than normal. I didn't want to open my eyes; I didn't want to face the reality that was slowly setting in around me. I ran my hand along the sheets of the bed; they were crisp, pressed, new. Even the comforter was smooth, like it just came out of the packaging. I spread my arms out, reaching for the edges of the bed. I couldn't find them. This bed was bigger than mine.

_This bed, these sheets, this pillow, they aren't mine. I'm not home._

I opened my eyes and immediately shut them. "Ow." The lights made the pulsing in my head speed up. "Shit." I tried again, first one eye and then the other.

The walls were different; they were bare, nothing on them, and white. There weren't any windows, only a single door. The bed was the dominate feature of the room and the only piece of furniture. The sheets white. The carpet was white, too. Everything was white; everything except the little black camera hanging from the ceiling in the corner. I was stuck in a completely white room and I was being watched.

"I hate white." I mumbled.

I started to sit up, when my stomach did a summersault and suddenly the last thing ate wanted to make an appearance. I rushed to the door and started twisting the handle and pounding against the wood. I tried to hold back the bile that was rising in the back of my throat. The door wasn't going to open. Suddenly I was on my knees and heaving up food I didn't remember eating. The feeling passed and I sat back down against the wall, away from the vomit, my head between my legs.

I started thinking, planning. But the sudden blast of energy was gone with the acid reflux and I felt weak and tired. Before I realized it, I was asleep curled up in a ball on the floor.

*****cCc*****

I knew something wasn't right when I started to become aware of my surroundings. I wasn't on the hard floor, with the wall against my back and I wasn't cold, either. I was back on the bed with the sheets wrapped tightly around me and a body pressed against my back. Slowly, carefully, I rolled over and looked in _His_ eyes. They were black, but calm. The anger that I knew too well wasn't present, yet.

He ran his hand along my body, starting with my hips and working his way up until it reached my face, where he cupped my cheek and brought my lips to his. It wasn't a demanding kiss, but it didn't compare with Edward's and I was twisted around into him like a pretzel. He dragged it out longer than I would have liked, but I didn't fight against him, not if I wanted to get through this alive.

When he finally pulled away, he sighed deeply and pulled me closer into him, somehow twisting my body into a more comfortable position in the process. He ran his fingers up and down my spine in a way that would have been soothing had it been any other human being on the planet; but I would have settled for Edward.

"I've missed you, beautiful." He ran his lips along my forehead. I wedged myself closer into his body. "Why did you leave me?"

Without any hesitation I began on the path I decided before I fell off to sleep. "You were hurting me, Phil." I looked into his eyes, so he would know that I wasn't trying to deceive him. "I couldn't be in a relationship where I was constantly being abused. I needed to feel safe, I still need that."

He pulled back harshly from me. The anger flickered in his eyes, but was gone almost as soon as it came. "You know I didn't want to hurt you, Isabella, but you made me. When you came home with those _boys_," he spit the word. "And you yelled at me like you couldn't be bothered with me, how else was I supposed to act?" He took a deep breath and continued. "I can't stand to see you purposefully hurting yourself, especially because you are rebelling against me." He pulled me closer and enveloped me into his arms. "I just want you safe, with me."

"I understand that now." I kiss him. "But the way you treated me before I left, I shouldn't have to go through that, I couldn't. I had to leave Phil."

"But you are here now." He smiled. "You're with me, and away from those filthy people." I forced my body to relax into his. "Look at what they've done to you. You are skin and bones. And not even a minute after you woke up here, you were throwing up. What were they doing to you?"

"Phil, that's not entirely their fault—" I started, but the anger was back in his eyes. My jaw snapped together, waiting for his fury.

"Are you defending them?" I began to shake my head. "Did you let them do this to you? Bella, you are better than this!"

"Phil, no I…" I pushed away from him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer, but I held my ground and stayed on my side of the bed. Phil sat up, still holding my wrist. "I'm pregnant." I placed my free hand on the small pouch of my stomach.

For a moment, Phil froze. He didn't move; he didn't speak. He looked like a statue. His eyes dulled and his mouth was set in a hard line. Then, he became animated. His eyes darkened, his mouth turned down in an angry frown, and the veins in his neck started to pound from under his skin. But it was his voice that showed just how angry he was.

"What?" The word came out in a whisper more menacing than anything he has ever screamed at me. His voice was hard and tight with suppressed anger. He threw my hand at me, almost knocking me over with the force of it. "What do you mean you're _pregnant_?" he said the word like it was a curse.

I sighed, half expecting this reaction and half hoping that I would be wrong. "Well, sometimes when a man and a woman have sex—" But I wasn't able to finish my sentence; a sharp slap across my cheek my speaking hard.

"Don't get smart with me!" He yelled, finally releasing all of his anger. "Who the hell did you sleep with? Who were you cheating with?"

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. But as he raised his hand to hit me again, this time probably shoving me right off the side of the bed, I blurted out what I should have said after his first question. "It's your baby."

The hand froze in mid-air, like it was half way through swatting a fly. It came back down to his side. He didn't say anything for a while. I could see he was trying to determine if what I was saying was true. He kept glancing over at me, his eyes drifting down to my slender stomach. Then he would look away quickly, his glance never landing on anything long enough for him to really take it in.

"That's not possible. We were so careful." His voice wasn't harsh, but horse with disbelief. "You're lying." He whispered.

"I'm not. We _were_ careful, but when we were moving all that time right before I…left, we forgot about the birth control, we never used condoms, and we never even considered the morning after pill." I scooted closer to him, he leaned away from me. I felt my face pouting without my brain even making the decision to do it.

"But you're so small, and you left _so_ long ago." He was staring at my stomach accusingly. The anger returned into his eyes.

"The doctor says it's normal, that it happens sometimes. It is rare that it would happen, but the baby should be fine." I started stroking the small bulge of my lower stomach. "We just need to keep a close eye on the baby's progress to make sure that everything develops right." I took his hands into mine and smiled up at him. "We are having a baby.

"Isabella—"

"Phil," I cut him off." I want us to be a family, a real family." I swung my leg over his so I was straddling him, my arms draped over his shoulders. "I don't have a ring, but Phil, will you marry me? Will you make us a family, a real family?" I looked deep into his astonished eyes. I leaned into his chest and kissed him; it was the first time that _I_ ever kissed _him_. "Please say yes."


	18. Something Bad

**Long time no...what? read? write? both? I don't know. but I hope you all this chapter. hint hint: I don't think there are going to be many left. ;)**

* * *

**BPOV**

"I…I don't." He pushed me away from him. Not hard or far, just enough to give him some space. "It's all so…" His eyes were still darting to my stomach and away again.

"Phil," I whispered, afraid I might upset him. "I—"

"No." He shoved me farther away. His eyes were hard and resolute. "You're lying. If you are pregnant, the bastard's not mine." He pushed me back again. Tears stung my eyes as I realized he could hurt my little baby. He hated us. I wrapped my arms protectively around my center.

"You're a whore, fucking other guys and letting them knock you up. I can't believe that I came to rescue you from those _people_. I should have left you there to suffer." He got off of the bed and started pacing around the small room. "I saved you from them, twice. I let you stay with me, I fed you. I sent you to school. I gave you the best clothes. Hell, I love you and this is how you repay me; by carrying some son of a bitch's bastard child!"

I could see the anger clearly now; the red face, the pulsing veins in his neck, his fist clenching and unclenching. He wanted to hit something, destroy something and his eyes continued to glance to my stomach. I wrapped my arms tighter around myself, tears streaming freely down my cheeks.

"Please, Phil, don't do this," I pleaded as he loomed over me.

"You lied to me." He was rationalizing, I knew this and I've dealt with it before, but never with another life on my hands. Not my _child's_ life on my hands. I started shaking my head.

"I'm not lying. Please, you have to believe that I'm not lying." I crawled closer to him. On my knees I begged. "Believe me. Phil, I need you to believe me."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." He reached down, and with his hands around my neck, lifted me off the bed. "You're so beautiful." There was regret in his eyes.

"You don't have to do this." My eyes were closed, I was crying, and instinctively I put my hands to my little pouch. I felt a flutter inside my stomach, while outside I felt a distinctive kick against my hand. My eyes flew open; I was looking right at Phil. The shock I was feeling clearly portrayed itself to the man holding me, blocking the majority of my air flow.

"Phil," I whispered, but there was awe, instead of fear, in my voice. There was a happiness and wonder I had never felt in Phil's presence before that moment. "Phil, the baby…" One of my hands flew up to loosen his, while the other stayed put on my abdomen. "It's kicking," I smiled. "It knows its father is here."

The anger and hatred that encompassed Phil subsided into doubt and curiosity. He lowered me onto the bed and released his grip on my throat. Both hands fluttered over my stomach to feel another little bump. I let out a quick laugh. Without thinking, I reach up to take Phil's hand and rested it under the one over my little baby, our baby. Soon, there was a quick succession of three little kicks. I laughed out again and looked up at the father of my child. I saw Phil's face glaze over in a haze of amazement. He was starting down my stomach like a man in the desert determining between a stream of water and a mirage.

Slowly, he started to smile. His eyes darted between mine and our joined hands. He knew I wasn't lying. This was our baby. We were going to be a family. I laughed again and pulled him close to me for a hug. Everything was going to be okay. We could get through this as long as Phil knew we were linked, that I wouldn't leave. I would stay as long as we had the baby.

"Yes," He whispered into my hair. "Yes I'll marry you." I started to cry again.

*****cCc*****

The engagement ring on my finger felt heavy and wrong. It was too large with a huge diamond shouting for attention. Red rubies surrounded it in the gold settings. It was gaudy and so unlike me. It felt like a chain, forever linking me here to this place, this man. I hated it.

"You did do this to yourself, you know," Ayva said absentmindedly as she flipped through yet another bridal magazine.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I forced my gaze from the ring to an overly frilly wedding dress that I knew Phil would love, but made me think of sweets so surgery they made you sick.

We were sitting together in the living room of the tiny house Phil found out in who-knows-where surrounded by dozens of magazines about everything a girl would need for her wedding; dresses, cakes, flowers, china, linens, food, music, DJs, venues, everything. The second Phil said yes he was off gathering everything and anything he could get his hands on to plan our wedding. The day after that he came home with the largest, loudest ring he could find and stuck it on my finger, where it has stayed since. This was one of the few times he had left us alone to plan the special occasion.

"I just want a simple wedding," I declared aloud after the third hour of searching page after page for 'inspiration'.

"You don't want a wedding period," Ayva retorted dryly as she lazily flipped another page.

"I just don't understand what I'm supposed to look for to 'inspire' me." I sighed as if she hadn't spoken. "It's all gonna take place out back, with Kevin marrying us, and you and Annabelle as my bridesmaids. I'll end up in a simple white dress, you in whatever you have here, and Phil will be in some sort of rented tux. This is all completely unnecessary."

"We're only doing this for Phil; to make him believe that we care about this shit." She threw her magazine onto the coffee table and looked me dead in the eyes. "Do you really think that I've spent that last week paying any attention to any of these details? No. I nod along like the good little girl I am, but in my mind I'm thinking of ways to get the hell out of here. We may be 'free' to leave our rooms now that your little arrangement with Phil is underway and we're all one big happy family, but we are always being watched. Kevin was right, the doors being unlocked is the least of our problems." She reached over and picked up another magazine. "And I was planning to wear that purple dress in the closet anyway."

She was right; Phil was going to make all the decisions about the wedding anyway. So why don't I let him worry about that and think of something more important, like a more permanent plan then what I have now.

_One big happy family; more like some sick joke._

When I learned what Phil was having Kevin do to Ayva, I convinced Phil that we need it, and all the violence in the house, to stop. Phil concocted a family out of thin air and cast us as the leading actors to fulfill his fantasy. Once we get married, we would act as the parents, Ayva and Kevin would be our children—despite the fact that both Kevin and Ayva would be older than me—and would soon have a younger sibling after I delivered, with Annabelle the loving grandmother. Phil wouldn't hurt me, for the sake of the baby, and Kevin wouldn't hurt Ayva because we couldn't have that kind of relationship in our house. But I wasn't stupid; we both knew that this 'treaty' wouldn't last longer than the birth of the baby. But I had to try something and for now it was working.

I couldn't think of another way out of this, or a way to forestall either the wedding or the violence and planning the wedding gave me a migraine. My thoughts started to drift, once again, toward the time I spent with Edward.

_We sat together on the couch in the living room. I was leaning back against him, his arms secured tightly around me. I held the bowl of pop corn neither of us was eating for the movie neither of us was watching. He was drawing squiggly shapes on my thigh and kissing me behind my ear and down along my neck to my collar bone and ending at my shoulder before working his way back up. It was very distracting and I was finding it hard to breathe let alone pay attention to a movie about robots. I finally gave up attempting to focus on the screen and turned in my seat so I was straddling him, my arms around his neck._

"_Yes?" He asked innocently. I leaned down and started to attack his neck with my lips. They traveled up to his jaw and the corner of his mouth then trailed back down to his neck. He cleared his throat and laughed, "I love this attention, but there is a movie on that I would like to watch."_

"_Is there?" I asked and started to kiss over to his ear. "I hadn't noticed." I whispered and was rewarded with his body shivering under me. I smiled._

"_How could you miss the genius of Robert Downey Jr.'s performance?" He asked in mock outrage._

_I pulled away from him and shot him a mischievous smile. "It's hard to focus on one beautiful man when another is assaulting me with his mouth." I ran my hands down the front of Edward's chest and to his clenched stomach before resting them so my palms were over his nipples._

"_Yes," He said breathlessly. "I can understand how that could be difficult."_

_My smile widened as I tried not to laugh and leaned down to give him a proper kiss on the mouth. The second our lips touch, however, we were done for. Our mouths were open as our tongues danced against one another. His hands roamed up and down my sides and over my hips to rest at my butt, pulling me up and closer to him so I was barely sitting on his chest. My fingers were twined within his hair, pulling his head up so I could get a better angle at him._

_We pulled away breathless and looked at each other panting for a second before we were overcome again with the need to be attached at the mouth. I was on him again and he readily complied. My hands reached for the edges of his shirt, while my fingers played with them before pulling the whole thing off of him and throwing it on the other side of the couch. My hands appreciated the hard ripples of muscle and the smooth contours of his chest; my fingers burned the longer they were in contact with his skin._

_I could feel our temperatures rising as our actions become more and more furious. He started to reach for the hem of my shirt, and I for the buttons of his jeans, when we heard Charlie's heavy footsteps outside. Quickly we reached for Edward's shirt and jointly tried to force it back onto his body. I leaned back against him and we returned our eyes to the movie long ago forgotten, only to find that the credits were almost done rolling when Charlie entered the room._

_He stopped in the doorway and started snickering as he said, "I can see you kids had a fun afternoon. How was the movie?"_

_The credits had stopped and I turned to face Charlie, only to notice that Edward's shirt was both on backwards and still half up his chest. Charlie definitely knew we had not been watching the movie._

"You need to control that you know," Ayva called from behind her magazine.

"What?"

"When you think about Edward you get this happy, sport of glassy looked in your eyes that no one will mistake for you thinking of Phil. He is not a man that can make a woman that happy." Her eyes peeked out over the top of the pages. "Try something with a little more indifference. It will make it seem like you can actually stand the guy."

**EPOV**

We've been running around town, all of us. After Bella disappeared, again, we told the community the full story about us, about her. Once they came to understand us, and why we were so _different_, they pledged to help us find her. Well, most of them did, some are still set in their bigoted ways and are set on believing us to be freaks.

Still, it's been a week that Bella's been missing and we weren't any closer to finding her than we were that night at the football game. We had searched everywhere. We sent out cars, put out APB's. We had cops running all the around the God dammed state. No hits.

We were becoming more and more desperate. I was becoming more desperate. The only lead we had was of the car that took her and we found that on the side of the road the following morning. So we started looking out for stolen cars, but the day after they were reported stolen, sometimes even hours after the report was made, they were parked outside the police station. Then we started looking for faces on the cameras outside, but the person driving was always hidden from view.

We couldn't catch a break. Even the GPS in Bella's cell phone wasn't traceable. We weren't even able to find anything on Phil. No name, address, family, credit history, hell, he didn't even have a fucking social security number. He was a ghost.

_A ghost that took Bella with him when he vanished._

I spent most of my time holed up in my room, attached to my computer, looking for them, for her. I don't know how many hours I slept and how many hours I searched, but I know that the majority was allotted to the latter. My family continued to reassure me that we would find her, that we had once so we could do it again. Though, how I saw it, Phil already lost her once and he wouldn't give her up again. But I refused to let her go without a fight.

"Well, if you're going to be fighting anyone, you are going to need more than two hours of sleep each night," Alice stated flatly. She walked up behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder. I flinched away.

"What?" I barked.

"You said that out loud, the whole 'refuse to let her go without a fight' thing." I grumbled in response. "Seriously Edward, you are in no shape to fight anyone even if you do find Phil. Adrenalin can only do so much. You need to sleep." She was begging me and a part of me understood that it was for my own well-being, but the other part of me—ironically, the sleep deprived part—saw it as an attack.

"Every hour I spend sleeping, every minute, could be a minute not dedicated to finding her," I snapped. "I need to find her, Alice. She's with that_ man_. He could be hurting her, torturing her. God and the baby. Who knows how his sick mind well process the baby. We don't have long before it comes into this world with a monster of a father, who will as readily beat it as he does its mother. I don't have time to sleep."

"We're all looking—" She started.

"You're not looking hard enough!" I growled, slamming my fists onto the desk.

"Edward," She warned, placing her hand back on my shoulder and keeping it there this time.

"I know. I'm sorry. We are all trying our best to find her," I droned out like a prep school child.

"If only you could believe that." She sighed and sat down on my bed, staring intently at me. "It's only been a week. Give the police some more time, let them do their jobs. They will find her."

"Dead or alive?" I murmured. Before she could reprimand me again, I continued. "I simply mean that a week is a long time to be gone, a long time for him to have her."

"She's been gone longer and we still found her," She assured me. It didn't work.

"Yes, and we her found covered in blood, in shock, and with severe memory loss. She had no idea who she was for fuck's sake!"

"We still got to her in time. We _will_ do it again."

"I just want her home." I pushed away from the desk and finally looked at my little sister sitting crossed legged on my bed.

"I do to," She whispered as she looked down at her hands. I saw the hurt and fear and panic in her eyes; for me, for Bella and the baby, and for our family. I realized that she needed me to tell her it's going to be ok. But instead I was the one leaning on her for support. I was yelling at her, putting pressure on her, taking out my frustrations at the world on her and she's letting me.

"Alice," I said quietly, wrapping her small frame into my arms. "You're right."

She started crying. Full sobs wracked through her body as she released all of the pent up emotion she was holding in, for me. She clung onto me, her arms wrapped around my shoulders as she pulled herself in closer. Her faced was buried in the crook of my neck.

"Shhh, everything is going to be ok, yeah? The police will find her and bring her home, okay?" I couldn't phrase it as a statement, but I wanted to make her feel better. "Why don't we lay down? I promise I'll get more sleep, okay?" She nodded as I climbed on the bed, still holding her, and reclined with her curled into my side. She was still crying so I brushed my fingers through her hair.

"Hey, Allie?" She hiccupped. "I'm sorry I've been a shitty older brother recently." I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"You haven't been shitty, just preoccupied." Even completely emotional she was still defending my actions, letting me lean on her.

"I love you. I don't think I tell you that nearly as much as I should, but I want you to know that I do." I leaned downed and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, too, Eddie." She mumbled. Her sobs had died down and her voice took on the lazy tone of sleep.

"Go to sleep, pixi."

"You, too. You promised." I could picture her eyes already half closed.

**BPOV**

Phil barged home. I could tell he was pissed, horny. The door slammed and his boots were pounding down the hallway. His curses flew through the thin walls. Like a bull seeing red, he stormed through the house opening every door until he found me.

"I need you. Now." It was the only warning he gave before he started his assault on my body.

He pulled me from the floor and drew me close against him. Our chest smashed together as his lips came down forcefully onto mine. His hands roamed through my hair, down my spine, and found a home at my ass. He pulled away and started his 'nibbles' on my ear. I could feel the skin breaking.

"Baby, what's wrong?" My voice was breathless. I could feel my heart racing as the adrenaline to get away from this man became stronger. I forced my body to remain still. "You can talk to me."

He lifted my shirt, if you could call it that, over my head. His fingers played with the catch of my bra on their way back down. I brought my hands up into his hair, pulling him back, forcing him to look at me. We both know I never would have been this bold if it hadn't been for the child inside me.

"That fucking family of yours," he spit. "They just won't fucking give up. Damn it!" He yelled, pulling away from me. He started pacing around the room. I remained topless. "No matter what the fuck I do, or have Kevin do, they're still trying to find you. _He's_ still trying to find you! You must have been one helluva fuck."

Trying to ignore that last comment, I begin my attempt to calm him down. "It's only been a week, before they were looking for _years_ they have to give up sometime, right?" I slowing made my way over to him. I placed my hands over his fists. "I mean they can't look forever." _Even if I wanted them to._ I pulled him against me, feeling his body shake in anger. "And I'll be 18 soon; they won't have a say in my life after that, right?"

Suddenly he looked at me, then away, then back at me. I could see the wheels in his head turning. He was planning something new, something dangerous. He pulled away from me and resumed his pacing. His hands in his hair, he started talking gibberish, nonsense that I couldn't make heads nor tails of. Just fast talking, ranting. I could feel the adrenalin coming back. Something wasn't good, wasn't right. He was planning something with me, something bad.

My hands went protectively to my slow growing baby bump.

**EPOV**

"Edward. Edward."I had been talking to Bella about baby names.

"No, I told you; if it's a boy name him after Charlie. And if it's a girl, Renee." I grumbled trying to focus on the beautiful girl in front of me.

"Son, you need to get up." The voice was calling me again, but I wanted to stay with Bella.

"Dad let him sleep; he hasn't really gotten any in days." Alice was there, but her words had nothing do to with baby names.

"He'll want to know this. We think we have a lead about Bella." I finally recognized the voice, Carlisle was there. His voice anyway.

"Bella?" I could focus on her, always on her.

"Yes son, wake up. You're going to want to hear this." His voice was becoming clearer.

"Lead?" I was starting to wake up. I became conscious that I was laying down, but I could still feel the reality of my dream, my memory. I opened my eyes and I was back in my room. Carlisle was next to my bed, patiently waiting for me to catch up, with Alice by his side, rubbing sleep out of her eyes as well. "So." Even I can tell my voice his hoarse from sleep, however long that was.

"How are you feeling? I tried to let you sleep as much as I could, but I knew you would want to know. And it's been fourteen hours." He stated calmly. But me? I was freaking the fuck out.

"Fourteen hours! How the fuck was I asleep for _fourteen_ hours?" I looked over at the clock and did the math in my head. Fourteen hours, and I was still fucking exhausted.

"You were sleep deprived. Your body needed to recharge itself from the emotions you're going through and strain you've put on it." Carlisle looked like he was on the brink of a lecture, but he woke me up for some fucking reason so I cut him off before he could get the chance.

"What about Bella? What have you guys found, while I've been dead for _fourteen_ hours?" I sat up in bed and ran my hands through my hair roughly, catching knots from the pillow.

"It's the stolen cars, the man who leaves them by the station, really. Jasper and Emmett were talking about how the guy knew where to hide from the cameras at the station, how it seemed like he knew where they would be and the direction they would be facing. They mentioned that he might have been there before, to 'case the place' as they put it." Carlisle explained. "They said that we should look back a couple of weeks to see if someone matching his build type ever came in previous tapes, showing his face."

"And?" I asked. I could feel myself starting to get my hopes up, get excited that this might soon be over.

"Yes, once, a couple months back."

"I'm sorry, a couple _months_?" I can't comprehend that. _Months_, they have been planning this for _months_! "How…?" But I can't finish that train of thought. "Why…?" I can't think about it, and I can't bring myself to ask. I don't want to know the answer.

"A few weeks didn't turn up anything, so I decided to try going back farther," Carlisle continued on, like he expected this reaction and had just planned on ignoring it. _Fine by me as long as he keeps talking._ "Finally, about a month after Bella moved here I found someone similar to the description and foreign to the town, no one recognized him."

"Ok, so what?" I asked, trying not to focus on the 'a month after Bella got here' thing. "We have his picture, we put it around town, and hope that someone sees him and calls it in?" A month. It took them less than a month to find her, while we have been scouring the country, fuck the continent, to find him!

"Not exactly. This is the part I felt I needed to tell you right away. Once I found his image in the station's records, I started thinking that maybe he got sloppy, or maybe he only cared about the police station's cameras. Either way, maybe I could find him slipping up again. So, I looked through the records of every store front on the same street as the station. I started with the same time frame and moved my way forward. He showed up every day after that first appearance. Like clockwork, he followed a very controlled schedule. We followed his path to where we believe we can find Bella."

I jumped out of bed and started shoving my shoes on. My body was frozen throughout the buildup, like it knew what was coming. Once the words were uttered, I became the energizer bunny. I had to move, I had to do something. I had to go to her.

"What are we waiting for? Why are you guys standing around? Let's _go_!" They were both standing there unmoving. Carlisle calm and collected and Alice, I think, was in denial, like she refused to believe it was almost over. But it was, and no one was _doing_ anything.

"There is one more thing you should know, Edward." Carlisle's gaze penetrated into me, calming me down. "The _boy_ that was on those tapes, I put his picture through the national search. He's a missing child. He and his sister went missing several weeks before we found Bella. They went missing from the town she was living in."

"So you think he took them, too. That he's, what, using them?" I ask. I can't grasp the meaning Carlisle is trying very hard to convey to me.

"Maybe, it is a possibility. But we have reason to believe that these are Bella's friends. And we aren't sure if there are any _more_ children he has with him in that house. We aren't even sure if the sister is still alive." I sat down heavily on my bed. This was too much.

Looking up at my father, the man who has done everything for me, who has gone through so much for me and our family, who has stopped his life time after time to search for this one girl, the girl who means so much to me, I said the first think that comes out of my mouth, "You did all of this in the fourteen hours I've been asleep?"

He leans down and puts his hand on my shoulder. "It's amazing what you can do with an entire police force behind you." He smiled and I understood. He would do this a million times, if it brought his family together, home.

"Thank you."

* * *

**So now that that is out of the way, apology time. Yes I haven't written, well posted, anything in like a year-ish? half a year? I'm sorry, but I fucking hate school, have I ever mentioned that before? Because I do soo much! But I have been trying to write this chapter either in my head or on my computer, but I barely of the time or energy to write. But, as always, I felt inspired to finish this damned chapter when reading and procrastinating to thank my lazy ass I guess?**

**Either way, thank you for reading and for sticking with me through this long as story and my slow updating ass! I love each of my readers. And even if you were all gone I would still write, but I like knowing somehow I'm, not changing lives (god no), but that I'm connecting with others I guess, maybe. I don't know, but I do love writing and I feel so thankful that I have a form on which to express myself.**

**And I think this little word vomit was more difficult to write than the f*ing chapter. Oh well, until next time. Hopefully, I will see you sooner rather than later.**

**Peace 8D**


	19. The Face Off

**Sorry for the wait. I'm a terrible person, I know. But I hope you enjoy :)**

**BPOV**

I was so fucking sick of this gad damned room. I've been stuck in it for a day now. He wouldn't let me leave; not to piss, not to eat, not to fucking do anything. But then again, he didn't come in. I've been sitting on this infernal bed starring at that mother fucking door for the entire day. I haven't moved, besides the initial pounding against the door, screaming my voice hoarse. I didn't get a reply, I didn't really expect to.

I knew something was wrong. Phil was up to something, something really fucking bad. I was waiting for the show to start, for whatever he had planned to begin. While he had been preparing for what-the-fuck-ever, I decided that I wasn't going to sit around and fucking wait for him. That bullshit story I told him before, about being a fucking family? Yeah, that went right out the fucking window last night, when I saw his anger and fear. I woke the fuck up and I got pissed. I was leaving his sorry ass, one way or another, just as soon as that god damned, mother fucking…

The doorknob started to jiggle. I scrambled off that bed and stood right in front of the fucking door. As soon as that thing was wide enough, I gathered all the strength I could possibly possess and I push that son of a bitch into the neighboring wall, hard. The body was lighter than I thought it would be, but it made a satisfying thud went he hit his head on the plaster. Looking down, I saw that the man was also a helluva lot smaller than he should be.

"Kevin?" I whispered, kneeling down next to him. I took his head in my hands and tried to get his eyes focused onto mine. It took a while, but he finally got there. "What are you—"

His hand came up over my mouth. "Shh." He pointed down the hall and held his finger to his lips. I just stared at him. "I'm trying to help you." He rolled his eyes at me and signaled that he wanted me to help him up.

"But you're—" He shook his head, cutting me off.

"I haven't been like that in a while, faked it." He looked around the hall again and motioned for me to follow him. "I've been trying to give the cops clues, fucking slow. So then I started looking for ways to get you to leave the house. Ass whole finally left with the old bat." He shook his head again, and started up the stairs.

"But Ayva?" I whispered. I was able to match him step for step.

He stopped, turned around, and looked me dead in the eyes. "I haven't touched her since we fucking got here. That mother fucker tried making me, but I didn't fucking do it."

"But—"  
He placed his hand over my mouth again. "I tried to stand up to him at first, but…" He pulled up his shirt and showed me the scars and bruises. "So then I just started faking. I threw up every time after…that." He couldn't get the words out. He looked sick just thinking about it. "Doesn't matter, I already got her out. She's somewhere in the woods running as far away from this hell hole as she can get. She's safe."

He turned back around and we continued our ascent up the stairs. We stopped at the top, waited, and then continued on into the living room. I could see the trees that lined the yard through the glass from the backdoor. I could see freedom.

But then we heard footsteps on the front porch. Kevin raised his finger to his lips, handed me a knife he pulled from his waistband, and started pushing me roughly to the backdoor, to the trees. I full on ran to that door, slammed my hand down against the handle, and heard metal against wood and a small little click that froze all sound and movement in the room.

"Hey, baby." His disgusting voice filled the open space like a poisonous fog. "Look what I found out front." I wasn't looking at him, but I heard stumbling feet, a hard smack-thud, and a feminine 'oof' behind me. I turned to see Ayva laying face down on the floor, gagged. "Isn't that interesting?" He continued. "Because I would have sworn that we had one just like it in the basement." He slammed the door and started walking around her, his mother bobbing at his heels.

"And?" I asked, pushing my shoulders back and standing up as straight as I could make myself.

"You fucking whore!" He covered the distance between us with a few short strides and backhanded me across the face. The force of it sent me to my knees. He laughed. "Now, this is a sight I like to see." He turned, looking between Ayva and me. "Women in their proper place, wouldn't you agree?" He asked Kevin.

Kevin's chest was raising and falling very quickly and very heavily. He was angry. No he was beyond angry, he was murderous. He was staring directly at Phil, hands twitching toward his waistband. Faster than I could really comprehend, both men had pulled guns on each other. Phil was laughing, Kevin was not.

"So this is the thanks I get?" Phil asked. "For giving you everything here, for giving you a piece of ass to fuck every night?"

"She's my fucking sister!" Kevin shouted, jerking the gun in Phil's direction.

"And your point?" Phil said as carelessly as if they were talking about the outcome of the last baseball game.

"You're fucking sick!"

"That, _boy_," Phil spit the word like an insult. "Is entirely _your_ opinion. And frankly I don't give a _fuck_ what you think." Phil pulled the trigger at the same moment that Kevin dove behind the couch. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. So young, so foolish." Phil started treading around to Kevin who was scrambling on all fours to the other side, trying to hide. "I could have made you great!"

Kevin darted forward as Phil turned his gun on the spot Kevin just left. Kevin tackled into Phil's mother, his gun resting at her temple. Phil's gun was pointing directly at Kevin, his back to me. Kevin's eyes darting quickly at me and then at Ayva, and rested on Phil.

"Nothing about this is great," Kevin exclaimed. "Nothing about you is great."

I slowly moved closer to Ayva, trying to make as little noise and disturbance as possible. My eyes flicked up to the woman in Kevin's arms, she was focused solely on her son and not paying any attention to me.

"You kill and torture girls so that you can live a sick, twisted fantasy. That's not great, that's demented."

When I reached Ayva I bent down and cut loose her hands and feet and took out her gag and motioned for her to hide.

"You don't understand anything!" Phil snarled. "It's not about the girls, they don't mean _shit_."

I tried to make myself as small as I possibly could, trying to hide in Phil's shadow.

"Then what's it about? Huh? Working through mommy issues?" Kevin pressed the gun deeper into the old woman's head.

I was right behind him, unnoticed. I was ready.

"It's about Bella, only Bella." Phil turned to face where he thought I was at the same moment that I drove the knife into his back. But I didn't hit where I wanted to, where I need to. The knife was lodged into his side and I only managed to piss him off even more.

Phil pulled the knife out of his body and threw it at the wall behind me. I jumped, startled. Cupping his wound with one hand, he raised his gun at me with the other. A sick smeared across his face. "Now, Baby, that wasn't very nice. I thought we talked about you hurting me."

A loud gun shot rang through the small room. "Drop your gun or the next bullet goes through her temple," Kevin demanded, his voice steel.

Phil started laughing, but he turned to face Kevin, his gun still on me. "And what, _boy_, do you hope to accomplish by killing my mother?" He took a step toward me. "You, yourself, said that I have 'mommy issues'. What does it matter to me if another woman dies?" He took another step closer.

"I swear to God, I will," Kevin threatened, but his shaking hand was giving him away. I might have let out a small whimper as Phil got another step closer.

Leaning in to Kevin Phil whispered, "Do it," calling is bluff.

Kevin glanced at me apologetically then he pushed the woman in his arms at Phil, ducking behind the couch for cover. Phil grabbed his mother, his gun no longer pointing at me. I grabbed the knife Phil threw at me and plunged it again into his body, this time hitting him square in the back. He jerked upright, dropping his mother, and turned on me.

"You fucking bitch." He barked. With one hand pointing his gun at me, he used the other to try and reach for the knife in his back.

Kevin was ducked behind the couch with his sister, Phil's mother lay on the floor unmoving, and Phil was standing right in front of me too preoccupied to notice that I had charged him. I ducked my head to avoid the gun. My left shoulder hit him straight in the chest and we fell to the ground, the knife digging deeper into his back.

"What have you done?" Phil wheezed before passing out.

I tried standing up, but I couldn't. My entire body was hurting, my stomach was hurting. "Kevin," I tried to shout, but my voice was weak. I was having trouble catching my breath. "Kevin," I tried harder but it was only more air.

I tried crawling off of Phil's body. "Kevin." I heard sirens in the distance. "Kevin, please." I was almost off Phil.

"Bella?" His voice. But is couldn't be. "I love you." I felt his hand, his cold hand, wrap around my ankle, trying to pull me back to his dying body. "Don't go, Bella."

"Please, Kevin." I cried. Something was wrong, something with the baby. I could feel something wet between my legs.

There were more sirens. A door was banged down. There was a final gunshot blast. I blacked out.

**So watcha think? Who was shot? Who did the shooting? What's gonna happen? Let me know what you think. ****There will be one more chapter after this and then probably an epilogue. So not much left.**

**I'm really sorry it takes me so long to update. But when I started writing this chapter I absolutely hated it and thought it was total garbage. But I have been thinking about it for the past few weeks, and finals are finally over and so I thought I would give it another go and everything just started flowing; it was awesome! So since everything is winding down school wise, and there isn't much left here, hopefully I will be able to dedicate more time to writing and finishing it all up. I would really like to finish this story before I go off to college in the fall. I'm sure you all would like me to finish it up before next week. I'll see what I can do. I really will try.**

**peace 8D**


End file.
